Power Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension2
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers now have Ninja Powers. But can the defeat Rita and Zedd when one of the Rangers gets turned evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This is a continuation of Power Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension. But for Ninja Quest it will be the movie not the quest to find Ninjor. Don't worry Ninjor and Rito still appear.

**Ninja Quest Part1**

Inside Zedd's Castle Rita and Zedd were walking up to the balcony just then something teleported into there castle.

"What the?" Zedd asked

The monster stood up and he was all bones.

"Goldar seize this intruder." Zedd said

"Yes sir." Goldar said

"Rito Revolto?" Rita asked

"You know him?" Zedd asked

"Yeah he's my brother." Rita said

"Hi sis." Rito said

Goldar and Zedd couldn't believe it that Rita had a brother. The next day up in the skies above Angel Grove the Rangers along with Bulk and Skull were in a plane getting ready to skydive.

"Alright guys were out of here." Joey said

"Easy Joey." Kimberly said

"Alright guys were fifteen seconds away from the target zone." Tommy said

The teens cheered. All six Rangers were wearing there color parachute clothes.

"Alright pinheads the stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk said

"Ditto for the swooping Swallow." Skull said

"Well lead on fly boys." Laura said

Kimberly laughed. Then Bulk and Skull opened the door and looked outside.

"That's a lotta air." Skull said

"After you Skull." Bulk said

"What are you crazy? This was your idea." Skull said

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

Bulk and Skull turned to look at Kimberly.

"You might want to slip those on." Kimberly said pointing to Bulk and Skull's parachutes.

"Good idea." Bulk and Skull said

The two walked over to there parachutes.

"Ok guys we're three seconds away from the target zone." Mark said

"Laura you're up." Jason said

"Right. Stylin." Laura said as she jumped out of the plane

"On your tail." Tommy said as he jumped out of the plane.

"All systems go." Mark said as he jumped out of the plane.

"Banzai." Joey said as he jumped out of the plane.

"Show them your stuff." Kimberly said to Jason after he clipped his feet onto the air board.

"You got it. Surfs up." Jason said as he jumped out of the plane.

"Catch you on the flip side." Kimberly said as she jumped out of the plane.

The six teens were having fun flying around in the sky then they all got together in a circle.

"All right guys let's break." Tommy said

The teens broke the circle and pulled there parachute cords opening up there parachutes. Jason had a Red Parachute, Laura had a Yellow Parachute, Mark had a Blue Parachute, Kimberly had a Pink Parachute, Joey had a Black Parachute and Tommy had a White Parachute. Meanwhile in the ground everyone was waiting for the team that was representing Angel Grove High.

"Ryan's Comet is passing over in two days and now reach your eyes to the skies here comes the team from Angel Grove High." The Announcer said

"Come on guys." A Teen yelled.

"You can do it." Another Teen yelled

"And here comes Joey looks a little low but pulls up just in time and hits the target dead centre. Next up is skydiver Mark and he makes a perfect landing. Up next is skydiver number three is Kimberly and her landing is flawless and here comes Tommy. Who makes a perfect landing and here comes Laura. Who makes a perfect five out of five landing and now here comes the final six if any of these land on the target they'll break the 1976 record. Now it's all up to Jason can he make it a perfect six out of six? And here he comes ladies and gentleman he making his final turn looks a little wide but still ok he's almost to the ground now can he do it? And he does Angel Grove teens set a new city record way to go guys." The Announcer said

The other Rangers then ran up to Jason.

"You were amazing." Kimberly said

"Thanks you too." Jason said

"I'll say and I can't believe we broke a record." Joey said

"I agree there." Tommy said

"Hey has anyone seen Bulk and Skull?" Mark asked

"With Ernie serving free desert with lunch they probably landed on the roof." Laura said

The teens laughed. Meanwhile back in the plane.

"Are you two going to jump because we're running out of fuel?" The pilot asked

"I'm gonna be the eagle." Bulk said

"Be the swallow be the swallow." Skull said

"Come on baby." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull jumped out of the plane.

"Hey let go of me." Bulk said

"I want my mommy." Skull said

Meanwhile in the streets of Angel Grove the Rangers were now dressed back in normal clothes were rollerblading around. Kimberly was wearing a Pink top and White shorts. Laura was wearing a White top and yellow shorts. Joey was wearing his Black Jacket, white shirt and blue jeans, Tommy was wearing a white shirt and pants, Jason was wearing a Red Shirt and Black shorts and Mark was wearing a White sleeveless top underneath a Blue open sleeved shirt and Black Jeans.

"Hey let's take a short cut." Tommy said

"Right behind you." Kimberly said

The teens then rolled on through the construction site. Meanwhile some workers found a man hole cover that looked like a face. They got a Crane to lift it up. Just then a giant egg appeared.

"Incredible what do you think it is?" One of the workers said

"No idea." Another worker said

Just then the worker went to touch it but got blasted backwards.

"Are you alright?" The worker asked

Meanwhile near the Youth Centre the Rangers were skating along.

"Hey guys lets get something to eat." Joey said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"Hang on. Over here." Tommy said

The Rangers skated to a secluded area.

"What's up Alpha?" Tommy asked

"Zordon needs you at the Command Centre it's urgent." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The six Rangers teleported away. At the Command centre the Rangers teleported down and they were now wearing shoes and they lost there helmets, arm pads, knee pads and skates.

"Alpha what's going on?" Tommy asked

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our senses Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"Rangers." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at Zordon.

"Rangers you must act quickly the planet is in great danger." Zordon said

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked

"Six thousand Years ago a morphological being named Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a vain of unparalleled destruction. He was on the verge of completing his ultimate weapons the Ecto-Morphicon Titans Twin Machines capable of destroying an entire universe." Zordon said

"What happened to him?" Jason asked

"A group of young Warriors like yourselves lured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep under ground since then the Chamber has been accidentally uncovered you must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released. Zordon said

His Ecto-Morphicons were buried near the Chamber if Ivan escapes he's sure to find them." Alpha said.

"Use extreme caution Rangers you are dealing with a evil that's beyond all imagination." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other. Later that night at the Construction site a guard walked up and sat down in his seat just then Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito appeared.

"What do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita asked

"This is no ordinary egg." Zedd said

"Well I say we hard boil the thing." Rita said

"I'm with her." Rito said

"We know." Goldar said

"Hey Kurt take a look at this." The officer said

"No need to wake him in fact why don't you have a little nap yourselves." Zedd said

Just then Zedd zapped both officers to sleep.

"I could do that I just let him do it." Rito said

"Shut up." Goldar said

"Finally after two thousand years. I finally have you with in my grasp. And now to crack this egg." Zedd said

Zedd then zapped the egg. The Egg opened up and reviled Purple Ooze. Then the Ooze transformed and took on a physical form. The being then yawned loudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Ooze is back." Ivan said

"He's so handsome." Rita said

"Why thank you." Ivan said

"I am Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent it is a supreme honor to finally meet you." Zedd said

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan asked

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Zedd asked

Ivan then got angry and fired lightning into the skies.

"I think he's heard of him." Rito said

Ivan then started to clam down.

"I want you to destroy Zordon so that my evil may once again reign supreme." Zedd said

"I will not only destroy him I will obliterate his entire legacy it will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed." Ivan said

"Finally a real man." Rita said

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways let's go Rita." Zedd said

The four villains left and Ivan looked around and then smelt the air.

"What is that odious stench? It smells like Teenagers." Ivan said

Just then the Rangers teleported down.

"Anybody see anything?" Kimberly asked

"Let's take a look up there." Tommy said

The Rangers then climbed up towards the egg then walked up to it.

"Ewe it reeks." Joey said

Just then a hand grabbed Tommy's shoulder and the Rangers turned around.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" The guard asked

"Um. Have you by chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Kimberly asked

"Morphological being? What the heck is that? Wait a minute did it look something like this?" The guard asked

The guard then transformed into Ivan Ooze and the Rangers put up there guard.

"Ewe gross." Kimberly said

"To kind allow me to introduce my self I'm the galactically feared globally reviled universally despised they call me Ivan Ooze." Ivan said

"Well pack your bags because we're sending you right back where you came from." Joey said

"Gee a teenager with a big mouth not much as changed in six thousand years." Ivan said

"Your obviously don't know who your dealing with mister raisin head." Kimberly said

"Really?" Ivan asked

"Yeah we're the Power Rangers." Tommy said

"Oh the Power Rangers where's my autograph book. Power Rangers ha so Zordon's still using kids to do his dirty work well then meet my kids." Ivan said

Just then Ivan made Ooze Ogres appear.

"Ewe. Kimberly said

"From this moment forth the world you know it will seize to exist. Welcome to my nightmare." Ivan said

Ivan then laughed and teleported away.

"He's gone." Joey said

"Wow thanks for stating the obvious Joey." Laura said sarcastically

"You're welcome." Joey said

"She was being sarcastic." Mark said

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

Mark then looked behind them.

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there." Mark said

"Go guys." Tommy said

Tommy started fighting the Ooze Ogres while the other Rangers jumped down to the lower level. Then Tommy jumped down. The Ooze Ogres then all started coming after the Rangers.

"Let's take these beasts." Joey said

"Spread out." Tommy said

So the Rangers spread out. Then Tommy pulled off the Shovel's Handle as the Ooze Ogres jumped down.

"Welcome to my nightmare" Tommy said

Tommy then started attacking the Ooze Ogre with the Shovel handle. Meanwhile Joey flipped down off the pile of rocks and put his foot in a can.

"Ever played kick the can" Joey asked

Joey kicked the can at the Ooze Ogre the rolled over it and tripped up the Ooze Ogre then Joey got hit by another Ooze Ogre. Meanwhile Laura was getting chased by a Ooze Ogre but ducked when it jumped at her. Then she kicked one and grabbed the other.

"Kiss and make up." Laura said

Laura then whacked then together then the Two Ooze Ogres flipped her over. Then Laura spun around with both arms crossed and flipped both of them over. Meanwhile Mark just kicked one of the Ooze Ogre to the ground while Kimberly split kicked two of the Ooze Ogres but only one fell to the ground the other Ooze Ogre chased her. Meanwhile Jason was fighting another Ooze Ogre then tripped the Ooze Ogre up. Meanwhile Joey was getting chased by an Ooze Ogre.

"Let me get the door." Joey said

Joey opened the door and the Ooze Ogre right into it. Meanwhile Mark just flipped over one of the Ooze Ogre then punched it.

"You ooze, you lose." Mark said

Then another Ooze Ogre attacked Damon. Meanwhile Sara just back flipped over the Ooze person that was chasing her.

"Sit down! See ya!" Kimberly said before flipping away

"Right behind you Kimberly" Mark said as he back flipped after Kimberly

As the Two were back flipping Jason got punched away by another Ooze Ogre. Meanwhile Tommy got kicked to the ground just as Kimberly, Mark, Laura and Jason showed up.

"Are you OK?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah" Tommy said

Just then Joey spun in

"Joey" Laura said

Kimberly helped Joey up as the Rangers were backing up towards the wall.

"They got us cornered!" Laura said

"We can hold them off!" Mark said

Just then some more Ooze Ogres showed up.

"There's too many of them" Mark said

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy said

"Right" The other five Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time" Tommy said

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Mark called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

"Mastodon" Joey called

"Saber-tooth Tiger" Laura called

"White Tiger" Tommy called

When the Rangers finished morphing the Ooze Ogres disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asked

"Keep your eyes peeled." Joey said

"Heads up, guys! Over there" Jason said

The Rangers saw the Ooze People run into the construction building.

"Careful. It could be a trap." Tommy said

"Right" The other five Rangers said

"Let's go" Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Alpha, my sensors tell me the Rangers were too late. Ivan is on his way here" Zordon said

"Don't worry. Nobody enters the command centre without a Power Coin. Well, almost nobody." Alpha said

Just then Ivan Ooze oozed his way though the door.

"Hey, pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice." Ivan said

Alpha then karate chopped Ivan Ooze.

"Uh-oh" Alpha said

Ivan Ooze then zaps Alpha into a spin.

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai…" Alpha said as he was spinning

"You haven't changed, Ooze. You're still picking on creatures smaller then yourself." Zordon said

"Put a sock in it, Z! 10 minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy hyperlock chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring. Not to mention I've had a charley horse since the Renaissance." Ivan said

"You won't get away with this, Ooze." Zordon said

"You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire inn the universe. And now…it's time to pay the piper" Ivan said

Ivan Ooze played the Recorder and started zapping the Command Centre.

"Oh, the things that I have missed! (As he was Zapping the place) The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch reunion" Ivan Ooze said

Meanwhile back at the construction site the Rangers were walking through the construction building looking for the Ooze Ogres

"This place gives me the creeps" Joey said

"I heard that" Laura said

"I've got a bad feeling about this place" Mark said

"Anybody see anything?" Kimberly asked

"We need some light." Tommy said

"Activating Power Beam" Laura said

The Rangers continued on with Laura lighting up the way.

"They gotta be around here somewhere." Tommy said

"Activating power scope" Jason said

"Talk to me, Jase. What do we got?" Tommy said

"The readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps are made of, but can't lock them down." Jason said

"All right. Stay alert" Tommy said

"Over there" Jason said

"Let's Power up" Tommy said

"Right" All six Ranger said

"Here they come" Laura said

"You guys make me sick, sick, sick!" Kimberly said as she was kicking on of the Ooze Ogres

Just then Mark got punched but kicked the Ooze Ogre down for the count. Meanwhile Tommy rolled through something. Tommy then kicked two of the Ooze Ogre to the ground then got kicked to the ground himself.

"Back off" Tommy said as he kicked the Ooze Ogre

Then Tommy stood back up just then an Ooze Ogre hopped down.

"Have a nice flight" Tommy said as he was spinning

Tommy kicked the Ooze Ogre back from once he came then to more showed up.

"Later, dudes" Tommy said as he spun jumped out of the way

Just then another Ooze Ogre showed up but Tommy blocked his attack then punched the Ooze Ogre in the Guts. Then Tommy ducked the Ooze Ogre's punch and kicked the Ooze Ogre into a wall. Meanwhile Jason kicked an Ooze Ogre to Laura. Laura then fought the Ooze Ogre then kicked it into a cross bar.

"It's gonna be one messy night" Laura said

Meanwhile Sean and Jason flipped off the building followed by the Ooze Ogre.

"Up and over?" Joey asked

"Let's do it!" Jason said

Then Joey and Jason flipped over the Ooze Ogre then attacked them. Just then one more showed up behind Jason.

"Jason, behind you! Goin' airborne!" Joey said

Joey then kicked the Ooze Ogre down just then one of the Ooze Ogres stood up.

"These guys don't know when to quit. Double whammy?" Jason asked

"You're on." Joey said

"Uh-oh" The Ooze Ogre said

Just then Joey and Jason both kicked his head. Meanwhile Mark was having trouble with the Ooze Ogre. Then the Ooze Ogre threw Mark off the edge.

"Whoaaaa! That does it. Stegastinger!" Mark said

Mark used the Stegastinger to get back up.

"Did you miss me?" Mark asked

Mark then threw the Ooze person off the edge and onto a grate. Meanwhile Laura kicked one of the Ooze people then flipped away. Then Kimberly showed up.

"Pterodactyl Thunderwhip (Striking the Ooze Person) Have a nice trip (Tripping over another) See you next fall. (Striking another) Bye-bye (striking yet another Ooze Person) gotta love it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile Tommy was fighting another Ooze person then tripping it up. Then Tommy looked over the edge then jumped down and step kicked the Ooze Ogre into the wall. Meanwhile Laura just flipped over an Ooze person. Then Laura got kicked away by to more. Just then Mark showed up.

"Hold on, Laura! (As Mark started walking on the Ooze people's heads) One, two, three, four, five, six! Laura" Mark said

Mark front flipped towards Laura.

"You OK?" Mark asked

"They're tough" Laura said

"Let's finish these purple parasites." Mark said

"You said it." Laura said

Then Mark and Laura back flipped on to the ledge behind them followed by Kimberly, Joey and Jason then Tommy flipped down on to the ledge.

"I want you guys to meet Saba" Tommy said

Tommy then threw Saba at the Purple people and Saba went around them three times then spun up and blasted the chain holding the construction bin above the Ooze Ogres' heads making it fall on them.

"Uh-oh" All the Ooze Ogres said

"Yeah" All the Rangers said

"Now let's go find Ivan" Tommy said

"Hey, what's happening?" Kimberly asked

"We're losing power." Mark said

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Alpha, come in." Mark said

"Something's wrong." Laura said

"We'd better get back. Let's go, guys." Jason said

So the Rangers ran back to the Command Centre. At the Command Centre they notice that Ivan has been there.

"Oh-no" Mark said

"Ooze" Joey said

"Let's get it open." Tommy said

When they opened the door they noticed that the Command Centre was trashed.

"Look at this place." Jason said

"I can't believe it" Joey said

"What happened here?" Laura asked

"Oh, no." Kimberly said

The Six Rangers ran towards Zordon who was out of his time warp.

"Zordon" Joey said

"What's happening to him?" Laura said

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying. He needs power." Mark said

"Rangers. Thank goodness you are safe." Zordon said

"Come on, we gotta get you back inside." Tommy said

"I'm afraid that is impossible. The Power has been destroyed. It is gone. The Zords…the weapons…all of it. The Power Rangers are no more. Ivan Ooze has won." Zordon said

"We're losing him." Mark said

"Zordon, you can't leave us! Ever since you came into our lives, you've been like a father to us all." Kimberly said

"You must be strong." Zordon said

"Rangers!" Alpha said

"Alpha." Tommy said

Tommy, Mark, Joey, Jason and Laura ran up to Alpha

"Are you OK?" Tommy asked

"I'll be fine. There may be a power that can save Zordon." Alpha said

"What power?" Mark asked

"It is on the distant planet of Phaedos. It's very dangerous. All of those who have tried for it have perished" Alpha said

"We have to try Alpha" Jason said

"Zordon's life force will not last long. You won't have much time." Alpha said

"How can we get it?" Tommy asked

"Maybe if I can download the last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core, I might have just enough power to get you there. But there won't be any left to get you back." Alpha said

"So how do we get back?" Jason asked

"We have to hope that the power is there. Zordon's life depends on it." Kimberly said

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked

"Yeah. We may not have our powers but we're still the Power Rangers." Tommy said

"Remember, Rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time" Alpha said

Just then the Rangers were teleported to the planet Phaedos then the lights went out in the Command Centre.

"Oh, no! Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Please hold on. Zordon" Alpha said

Ninja Quest Part1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Ninja Quest Part2**

As the Rangers were teleporting to the planet Phaedos. While in Lord Zedd's castle.

"I can't believe it! How can he let them slip though his hands?! He's no better then the rest of the hired help around here" Rita said

"Oh, give it a rest." Lord Zedd said

Just then Ivan Ooze walked in.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" Ivan said

"You egg-sucking purple pinhead! The Rangers are going after the great power! I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster! He's nothing but a slime-infested jelly doughnut" Rita said before Ivan shut her mouth

"Finally someone shut her up." Zedd said

"Your feebleness is staggering. You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader…and I pick…me!" Ivan said

"Who does this clown think he's dealing with?" Zedd asked

"The bogeyman is taking over." Ivan said

"No one double crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd said

"Oh, stop it! It tickles! My turn" Ivan said

"Way to go bonehead" Rita said from inside the Snow Globe

"It's so you can't trust anyone in this galaxy" Zedd said from inside the snow globe

"I love Snow globes" Ivan said

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" Rita said from inside the snow globe

"Now you have a choice. You either serve me or you can join these insufferable dingledorks!" Ivan said

"Goldar get us out of here!" Zedd said from inside the Snow Globe

"Don't listen to that purple booger!" Rita said from inside the snow globe

"Don't you dare betray me!" Zedd said from inside the snow globe

"We never liked those dingledorks in the first place" Goldar said

"You said it. They stink." Rito said

"So…what are we going to do about the Power Rangers, oh my hideous one?" Goldar said

"Ah, yes. The Power Rangers." Ivan said

Ivan Ooze then stood up then spat out a big lump of Ooze.

"Good distance" Rito said

"Yeah" Goldar said

Just then the big lump of Ooze started growing then bird like creatures came out of the Ooze.

"Shut your beaks! Now my Tengu Warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers and you will tear them apart!" Ivan said

"Go sic'em, Tweety!" Goldar said

"Happy hunting!" Rito said

Then the Tengu Warrior flew off towards Phaedos to destroy the Power Rangers. Meanwhile at the Planet Pheados the Rangers teleported down.

"Wow" Laura said

"Oh my gosh. Look at this place." Kimberly said

"You Guys! Over here! Quick!" Laura said

So the Five Rangers ran off towards Laura once they got there they noticed a strange creature's skeleton.

"Whoa. Looks like somebody had a bad day" Laura said

"What is it?" Joey asked

"I think the question is what was it?" Mark asked

"Definitely not the welcoming committee, that's for sure." Kimberly said

"Come on, guys, we got a job to do." Tommy said

So the Rangers walked off. While on the cliff someone or something was watching them. Meanwhile back on Earth Ivan Ooze Goldar and Rito were at a toxic chemicals plant.

"Taking over the world is one thing. Finding good help to run it for you, that's the killer." Ivan said

"Would you like me to make a few calls sir?" Rito asked

"No need. I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove." Ivan said

"No offence, boss, but they might find you a little disgusting." Goldar said

Rito then burps

"Well, I suppose you'd be the experts on that. You forget. I'm a master of disguise." Ivan said

"How could I forget? I never knew." Rito said

"First I'll turn them into zombies and then order them to dig up my Ecto-Morphicons." Ivan said

"How you gonna do that?" Goldar asked

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked with a little bit of Ivan's ooze" Ivan said

The Ivan Ooze started up the machines.

"Ooh" Rito said

"Finally I get to finish what I started 6,000 years ago! Little do they know my weapons of destruction lie buried beneath their feet." Ivan said

The three villains then started laughing

"Stop it! Get to work!" Ivan said

"Yes, Your Royal Heinous Highness" Rito said

Meanwhile back on the planet Pheados the Rangers were still trying to find the great power. Just then Kimberly stopped.

"Hey. You OK?" Jason asked

"I was just thinking about Zordon. You know, everything we've been through together." Kimberly said

"Look, he's gonna make it. We'll find this power and then send that slimeball Ivan Ooze back to the sewer he crawled out of. Come on." Jason said

Just then a Tengu Warrior flew at them. Both Kimberly and Jason ducked.

"What the heck was that?" Jason asked

Just then more Tengu Warriors showed up.

"Get down" Mark said

"Let's move" Jason said

"Look out!" Tommy said

"They're everywhere! Take cover!" Jason said

Just then the Tengu Warriors landed and attacked the Rangers but the Rangers fought back just then Mark started glowing Blue, Joey started glowing Black, Jason started glowing White, Tommy started glowing Red, Laura started glowing Yellow and Kimberly started glowing Pink then the Rangers attacked the Tengu Warriors but this time powered up by something. Just then someone jumped of the cliff and removed its robe reviling a Warrior woman she then attacked the Tengu Warriors with her staff. Then she pulls apart her staff and starts spinning the two pieces around and around making a whistling sound. Which the Tengu Warriors didn't like one bit so they flew off towards Earth. Then the Rangers stopped glowing when she put her staff back together.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Jason said

"You want to thank me go back to wherever it is you came from." The Warrior Woman said

"We can't go back" Laura said

"We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?" Mark asked

"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed." The woman said

"Well, we're different. We won't fail." Tommy said

"Leave Phaedos…before it's too late." The woman said after tripping Tommy up

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Our leader Zordon got hurt…" Laura said

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?" The woman said

"You know Zordon? Who are you?" Kimberly asked

Just then the woman looked at Mark and saw a Wolf spirit circle him.

"The Wolf Guardian has returned. No not fully he still needs to get rid of the Darkness in his heart." The woman thought.

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. What has happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze." Jason said

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked

"You've heard of him?" Mark asked but also feeling he met Dulcea before

"Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me" Dulcea said

So the Rangers followed Dulcea. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Alpha, I am deeply concerned about the Rangers." Zordon said

"Please, Zordon, save your strength. You need to rest. Alpha said

"We must try to communicate with them. It is possible I can help them." Zordon said

"If I could locate a vertical deflector, we could make contact through the Viewing Globe." Alpha said

"Please…please hurry." Zordon said

"Aye-yai-yai-yai! Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! Hold on." Alpha said

Meanwhile at the Ryan's Comet fair Ivan was trying to get kids to take his Ooze.

"Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather round and feast your eyes. I promise you all, you just can't lose, when you've got your own supply of Ivan's ooze." Ivan said

"What are we supposed to do with it?" One kid said

"Show it to your parents, show it to your friends. When you've got your ooze, the fun never ends." Ivan said

"This is kind of gross." Another kid said

"You may have heard the phrase that looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried it, you all will be believing. And did I mention it's free?" Ivan said

"I'll take some." A third kid said

"Here you go. Who else? Ok, there's enough for everybody. Take it home in boxes, take it home in cases. If you're parents try to stop you, just throw it in their faces!" Ivan said

Meanwhile back on Pheados the Rangers were still following Dulcea.

"Dulcea, where are you taking us?" Mark asked

"You shall know soon enough" Dulcea said

"We have to hurry. Zordon won't last much longer." Kimberly said

The Rangers followed Dulcea to some ruins. At the Ruins.

"Wow." Jason said

"Amazing" Laura said

"What is this place?" Tommy asked

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. There, beyond the Niola Jungle, is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it." Dulcea said

"Then how can we?" Laura asked

"You were chosen by Zordon. I have faith in his wisdom." Dulcea said

"Can you help us?" Jason asked

"We will call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help." Dulcea said

Meanwhile back on earth a student of Tommy's his name is Fred. Fred's father was returning home from work.

"Fred" Fred's Father said

Fred's Father then put his keys down on the counter and picked up the container of Ivan's ooze he opened it up and smelt it then he put his hand inside and then got turned into a mindless zombie. Then Fred's Father walked out of his house and into the pack of mindless Zombie parents who were heading for the construction site. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"There that should do it. Let's give it a whirl!" Alpha said

"Police have been fielding hundreds from concerned citizens as the number of missing parents continues to grow." The Reporter said

"Hi, folks. Ivan Ooze here. Are you bored with your work? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to Ooze city and let's get sticky!" Ivan said

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai" Alpha said

"Ivan's evil plot is taking shape. I just hope there not too late." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on Pheados in the Ninjetti Ruins Dulcea was putting dust in her hands while the Rangers were standing in a line (From left to right Laura, Tommy, Mark, Kimberly, Joey, Jason) Then Dulcea turned around.

"Buried deep with in each of us is an Animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." Dulcea said

So the Rangers close there eyes and looked inside there hearts while Dulcea blew the magic dust towards them making the fire bigger. Then each of the Rangers turned into a ninja Jason and Tommy switched colors. Laura turned into a Yellow Ninja, Tommy turned into a Red Ninja, Mark turned into a Blue Ninja, Kimberly turned into a Pink Ninja, Joey turned into Black Ninja and Jason turned into a White Ninja. Then the Rangers opened there eyes and looked at there new Ninja Powers. Then As Dulcea was grabbing her staff the Rangers pulled down there head gear. Just then Dulcea walked up to the Rangers.

"Laura, you are the Bear, fierce and unstoppable." Dulcea said

Laura nodded as Dulcea walked up to Tommy

"Tommy, powerful, smart, you are the mighty Ape." Dulcea said

Tommy nodded as Dulcea walked up to Mark

"Mark, you are the Wolf, cunning and swift." Dulcea said

Mark nodded as Dulcea walked up to Kimberly

"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather you are the Crane." Dulcea said

"Joey…Joey, what's wrong?" Dulcea said

"I'm a Frog." Joey said

"Yes a Frog. Like the one you kiss…to get a handsome prince." Laura said

Laura then walked up and kissed Joey on the lips. Kimberly and Tommy both looked at Mark who was shocked at what he saw. Then the two Rangers broke apart. While Dulcea walked up to Jason.

"And you Jason are the Falcon winged lord of the skies."

Jason nodded before Dulcea walked behind the Rangers.

"To be in harmony with a sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjas here anything is possible. But…I am afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea said

"You're not coming with us, Dulcea?" Laura said

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would being to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guide. May your animal spirits watch over you." Dulcea said

Dulcea then turned into an owl and flew away. Meanwhile back in Fred's House Fred was looking for his Dad.

"Dad? Dad? Dad? Where are you?" Fred said

Meanwhile at the construction site the missing parents of Angel Grove were digging up Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons"

"I forgot how slow parents are. I thought my Ecto-Morphicons would be dug up by now. Oh, Goldie, I'm bored. Let's have some fun. Hay, you! Dance ( the parent stats dancing) Do the swim." (So the parent starts doing to swim) Ivan said

"Ballet!" Goldar said

As the parent danced around like a ballerina Goldar noticed the Tengu Warriors flying in.

"Hey. Hey, boss! They're back!" Goldar said

"Ah. My Tengu" Ivan said

Just then the Tengu Warriors landed in front of Ivan Ooze.

"Stop your screeching. How did you fare?" Ivan said

"It couldn't have gone better." One of the Tengus said

"Ah" Ivan said

"Threw one of them off a mountain, one into a raging river." A second Tengu said

"So, they've all been destroyed?" Ivan said

"Well, we were about to destroy them, but…" The first Tengu said

"What? You didn't kill them? You call yourself Tengu Warriors? You're more like Tengu turkeys! I'll have you all stuffed and roasted!" Ivan said

"But, master, there was this monster with these huge sticks and it kept twirling them around." The first Tengu said

"Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" Ivan said

"Well it was more like nails on a chalkboard." The first Tengu said

"Dulcea. That miserable, manipulating, loathsome she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the great power everything will be ruined." Ivan said

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The first Tengu said

"How about taking another quack at it?" Ivan said

Ivan zapped the Tengu Warriors destroying them.

"No time to waste. My Ecto-Morphicon machines must be unearthed by sundown" Ivan said

Meanwhile back on Pheados the Ninja Rangers were still at the Ninjetti temple ruins. Mark looked out at the forest then Tommy walked up to Mark. Then the others walked up.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Mark said

"Ok when you're ready you know that Kimberly, Jason and I are here for you if you need to talk." Tommy said

"I know but I'd rather just get this over with before I ask them" Mark said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Well Its time" Mark said

Tommy nodded. Jason and Kimberly both walked up then the four Rangers looked at Laura and Joey.

"Hey frog and bear you coming?" Mark asked with malice in his tone.

"Yeah we're coming what's with the attitude?" Joey asked as he and Laura walked up

"Oh to the fact you guys never told me you were dating." Mark said

"How did you find out?" Laura asked

"When you two kissed." Kimberly said before Mark had a chance.

"Oh." Joey and Laura said

"We'll talk about this later right now Zordon needs us." Mark said

So the Rangers walked off towards the forest. Then they started walking though the forest.

"Man, this jungle goes on for ever." Mark said

"We've gotta keep moving, guys Zordon's time is running out." Jason said

End of Ninja Quest part2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Ninja Quest Part3**

Back at the construction site the Parents of Angel Grove were still digging up the Ecto-Morphicons. While Fred was snooping around trying to find his Dad.

"Dad!" Fred said

Fred walked up to his father.

"Dad! Hey, Dad! Dad, what's wrong with you? It's me – Fred. Dad, we gotta get out of here" Fred said

"Hey, you! Get back to work!" Goldar said

"Yeah! Pick up those rocks! Tote that barge! Lift that bale!" Rito said

"Put your weak backs into it" Goldar said

"Yeah, I had a weak back about a week back." Rito said

"Feast your eyes on the exoskeleton of the Barbaric Hornitor! The Dreaded Scorpitron should be close by. Once my lovely little Ecto-Morphicon machines are up and running, spreading ooze throughout the world, I shall annihilate Angel Grove, and then…the universe!" Ivan said

"We're taking over the world! We're taking over the world!" Rito sung

Back on Pheados in the jungle the Rangers come across a graveyard.

"What is this place?" Laura said

"Looks like some kind of graveyard." Mark said

"I wonder what happened to them all" Kimberly said

"Personally, I'd rather not find out. Welcome to Jurassic Park." Joey said

"Very funny, Joey" Laura said

While the Rangers started looking at the Dinosaur bones. Just then some bones started moving it turned out to be a Triceratops skeleton had come to life. Tommy moved out of the way of the Triceratops

"Laura, get outta there!" Jason yelled

Joey tried to attack the Triceratops skeleton with a bone but the bone just shattered while Joey got sent flying.

"Joey" Kimberly yelled

Just then the Skeleton headed for Mark, Kimberly and Jason.

"Uh-oh" Mark said

Mark rolled underneath the skeleton then to his left so the tail wouldn't hit him. Then the Triceratops skeleton chases Kimberly.

"Get away from me" Kimberly said

Jason ran towards the skeleton while the skeleton kept chasing Kimberly then trapping her.

"Jason" Kimberly yelled

"Hang on!" Jason yelled

"Jason, help" Kimberly said

"All right bonehead!" Jason said

Jason then got chased by the Triceratops skeleton. Then Jason ran up a tree and back flipped on to the back of the Triceratops skeleton.

"Jason, hang on!" Laura said

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jason said

"Jason" Mark said

"Whoa" Jason said

"Hold on tight, Jason!" Joey said

Just then Jason noticed the bone connecting the neck to the head,

"Yo, fossil head! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Jason said

Jason pulled out the bone and the head fell off.

"Huh? Whoa!" Jason said

Just then the whole Skeleton fell apart. Just then the other Rangers ran up

"Are you OK?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jason said

"Well maybe we should get out of here before he pulls himself together or something" Tommy said

"Yeah" Jason said

Back at the Toxic Chemical plant. The Parents of Angel Grove were now building the Ecto-Morphicons. While Fred was still spying on them.

"You there! Let's show a little initiative! And you, get your rear in gear! Pick up the pace! We haven't got all day! Hey, boss, construction is completed." Goldar said

"Yeah, when's lunch?" Rito said

"Parents of Angel Grove! You have completed my Ecto-Morphicons! But, frankly, I'm sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities." Ivan said

"Yeah" Goldar said

"You will return to the construction site and leap to your doom." Ivan said

"Yeah leap to your doom" Rito said

"Bye-bye." Ivan said

"Bye-bye" Goldar said

"Aloha" Rito said

"Arrivederci!" Goldar said

"Dad!" Fred said

"Hasta la vista, baby." Ivan said

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Goldar said

"Ciao" Ivan said

"See ya later, alligator." Rito said

"Finally, the moment of truth! Rito, let the ooze flow!" Ivan said

"Coming right up" Rito said

The ooze flowed through pipes filling up both Ecto-Morphicons.

"Ooze, give my creatures life! Life, I tell you! Life!" Ivan said

Just then Ivan Ooze zapped both Ecto-Morphicons activating them both.

"Excellent" Goldar said

"Now my machines will destroy this city!" Ivan said

Meanwhile back on Pheados the Rangers were near the monolith.

"Wow. Hey, guys check this out." Joey said

"Incredible". Mark said

"Let's go, guys. Nice and easy." Jason said

So the Rangers walked up to the steps of the Temple.

"What do you think?" Tommy asked

"Wait here." Jason said

Jason walked up to the door and touched the statue on the door then turned around. Then the statue moved.

"Jason!" Kimberly said

Then the statue came to life and started attacking Jason but Jason was moving to quickly for the statue to hit him. Then Jason back flipped towards his friends. Just then the other three statues came to life.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"Ninjetti!" Jason said

"Falcon" Jason called

"The Frog" Joey called

"The Ape" Tommy called

"The Crane" Kimberly called

"The Wolf" Mark called

"Bear!" Laura called

Laura ducked just in time before the statue with the mace hit her. Then the Ninja Rangers started fighting the statues.

"These things are made of rock." Mark said

"These guys are strong." Joey said

So Mark, lead one of the Statues away. While Kimberly lead another one away.

"Yikes" Kimberly said

Meanwhile Laura was having troubles of her own with one of the Statues

"Back off, boulder breath!" Laura said

Meanwhile Kimberly was trying to climb up the cliff. Meanwhile Mark got to a dead end so Mark rolled up the side of the cliff. While Tommy was climbing a vine.

"Hang tight, Mark!" Tommy said

"Ever play duck and roll?" Mark asked

Tommy tried to tackle the moving statue but got knocked off the cliff but lucky enough for Tommy there was a branch to hold on.

"Mark!" Tommy said

"Hang on, Tommy!" Mark said

Just then the Statue tried to cut Tommy off the branch.

"Hey, lava head!" Mark said

Mark kicked the first statue into the pool below. Then Mark helped up Tommy.

"Thanks, Mark. Thought I was finished" Tommy said

"That's one down, and three to go." Mark said

Meanwhile Laura was still having trouble with the Statue it cornered her in a little cave next to a skeleton.

"Whoa! Somebody help" Laura said

Just then Tommy came running up and kicked the statue and kicked its weapon out of its hand.

"Let's talk about this. Guess not." Tommy said

Meanwhile Kimberly finally got behind the big boulder.

"Come on roll" Kimberly said

Then the Statue struck the boulder.

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Jason said as he swung to her on a vine

Jason kicked the Statue then grabbed the stick behind Kimberly

"They're strong, but they're not too smart. Come on help me push." Jason said

"Right. Let's rock his world." Kimberly said

Just then all the rocks fell on the statue and made the statue fall to the ground and get buried in rocks. Meanwhile Mark flipped out of the of the Statue's attack. Then Mark looked down and noticed Joey being attacked by the last two Statues.

"What is this, pick-on-the-frog day?" Joey asked

"I better help him" Mark thought

"Hey, Joey could you use a hand?" Mark asked

"The thought crossed my mind." Joey said

"Joey" Mark yelled as he pulled down a vine

Joey grabbed the vine and Mark jumped of the branch.

"Elevator going up." Joey said just as the Statue sliced the other statue

"Elevator going down." Mark said as he and Joey passed each other

Mark landed on the ground just as the statue fell both sides.

"Talk about a splitting headache" Mark said

Just then the statue picked up his fallen friend's weapon and threw it at Tommy. But Tommy was able to pull off the jump split just in time.

"Whoa! That was close." Tommy said

Just then Laura came running up and flying kicked the statue. Then Joey kicked the statue. Then Tommy kicked the statue and then Joey kicked the statue again. Meanwhile up in the trees.

(While Pointing at Kimberly) "All right. (Pointing at Mark) Ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah" Mark said

"Go" Jason said

So both Kimberly and Mark swung down and kicked the Statue.

"Ninjetti corkscrew kick!" Jason said

Jason jumped off the tree branch and spun kicked the statue right in to the door

"Eightball, corner pocket!" Jason said

Just then the statue hit the door and broke into pieces. Just then the ground started to shake as the Rangers pulled off there covers.

"What now?" Laura said

"Whoa. What's happening?" Kimberly said

"Look" Jason said

Just then the door of the temple opened reviling the great power. The Rangers walked towards the temple.

"The great power" Laura said

"The sacred animals" Mark said

Just then the power started to glow and the small images of the Zords popped up and started encircling the Rangers.

"New Zords!" Tommy said

Just then the Zords went inside the Rangers Power Coins reviling new Ranger Powers. This time Laura's the Yellow Bear Ranger, Jason's the White Falcon Ranger, Tommy's the Red Ape Ranger, Joey's the Black frog Ranger, Kimberly's the Pink Crane Ranger and Mark is the Blue Wolf Ranger but this time they all have two stripes going diagonally White stripes for Kimberly, Laura, Tommy, Mark and Joey and Black stripes for Jason as well as shield it looked exactly the same as the White Tiger on except that it had the Falcon Power coin on it and the Silver stripes along it to. (If you want an idea on what they look like check out Power Rangers New Beginnings Enter the Ninja and replace the Blue Wolf with a new version of the White Falcon)

"We did it!" Laura said

"We got new Morphers" Mark said

"We got the power!" Jason said

"Alright" Kimberly said

"Hang on Zordon" Joey said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Let's do it" Kimberly said

So the Rangers teleported back to earth while Dulcea was watching them leave.

"Good luck, Rangers." Dulcea said

End of Ninja Quest Part3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Ninja Quest Part4**

Meanwhile in Angel Grove the Ecto-Morphicons were attacking the city.

"Citizens of Angel Grove how do you like my friends, Huh?" Ivan asked

The Ecto-Morphicons were blasting everything in site and causing chaos panic and Disorder in the town.

"The boys are back in town!" Ivan said

"Long live the King of Ooze!" Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre. Alpha and Zordon were watching the news.

"The mayor has declared a state of emergency. He's asked that the city be immediately evacuated. Angel Grove has never before known…" The Reporter said

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! Ivan's evil machines are Destroying Angel Grove!" Alpha said

"Alpha…keep trying" Zordon said

"Where are the Power Rangers?" The Reporter asked

Later the Power Rangers teleported back down to earth and down to Angel Grove.

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening." Ivan said

"Me, too." Goldar said

"What's that smell? Inconceivable. The Power Rangers!" Ivan said

Just then the Power Ranger teleported down to the city.

"Oh, man! Look at this mess." Jason said

"This is Ivan's handiwork." Tommy said

"Let's get back to the Command Centre" Joey said

"Wait. What was that?" Mark asked

"I think we're about to find out. Look" Laura said

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Kimberly said

"Guess Ivan's been busy while we were away" Jason said

"Whoa" All six Rangers said after Scorpitron destroyed a car.

"What's that?" Jason asked

"There's another one." Laura said

"That one's even uglier. (After it blasted a car) Whoa" Kimberly said

"We've gotta stop these things" Laura said

"We've got new Ninja Zords. Let's use them" Jason said

"Right" The other Five Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord" Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord" Mark said

"Ninja Frog Zord" Joey said

"Ninja Ape Zord" Tommy said

"Ninja Bear Zord" Laura said

"Ninja Falcon Zord" Jason said

Then the Rangers pulled off there morphers and beamed six beams of light towards the centre.

"Uh-oh!" Goldar said

Just then the Six Ninja Zords appeared.

"Check it out!" Kimberly said

"Ninja Zords" Mark said

"Cool!" Jason said

"Alright" Laura said

"Yes" Tommy said

"Awesome" Joey said

"Oh, no. It's the Zords!" Goldar said

"Ah, Zords, schmords. I'll crush them like roaches" Ivan said

"Let's do it" Jason said

"Right! Ninja Zords power up" All six Rangers said

So the six Rangers teleported inside the Zords. Jason entered the Falcon Zord's cockpit

"Ready to ride. Yes!" Jason said

"All systems on line." Mark said as he entered the Wolf Zord cockpit

"Activating weapon systems" Joey said as he entered the Frog Zord's cockpit

"Nice Stereo" Kimberly said as she entered the Crane Zord's cockpit

"We're outta here!" Tommy said from in the Ape Zord's cockpit

As the Rangers prepare to battle the two metal bugs. In another part of town the Parents of Angel Grove were walking all the way back to the construction site.

"Leap to our doom" All the Parents chanted

Meanwhile at Ernie's juice bar the kids were running amuck

"Hey, everyone (After Fred whistled) Listen up! You all think this is one big party, don't you?" Fred asked

"Yeah" All the kids said

"Well. You've all been brainwashed. Ivan's taking over the planet and he's using us in his plans! And he's got our parents" Fred said

"What are you talking about?" One kid asked

"Look, Ivan Ooze is evil. And if you don't come with me right now, our parents are going to die! You gotta believe me!" Fred said

Meanwhile back at the battle Jason was flying the Falcon Zord though the buildings.

"All right Rangers, I'm over the east quadrant my sensors are picking up a disturbance. I'm going in. Somebody call for exterminator? I've got a lock. Rockets away" Jason said

Jason fires at the Scorpitron but missed then the Scorpitron fired at Jason and hit the Falcon Zords wing.

"I've been hit! I'm pulling out!" Jason said

"Don't worry, Jason, Frog Zord is in position." Joey said

"We got them now, boss." Goldar said

"Touch me again, you'll be chicken wings in the morning." Ivan said

Just then the Frog Zord's tongue wrapped around the Scorpitron's neck.

"Tongue-tied and twisted." Joey said

The Scorpitron fired at the Frog Zord.

"Bad move, sparky. You play with fire, you're gonna get burned." Joey said

Then Joey electrocuted the Scorpitron but the Scorpitron fired at the Frog Zord

"I need backup!" Joey said

"I'm on my way! Wolf Zord approaching target. Keep him tied up Joey. I'm loading hydraulics" Mark said

"I'm losing him!" Joey said

"Here goes. All right! Got him." Mark said

As Joey and Mark are holding off the Scorpitron. In another part of the city Laura was about to battle the Hornator.

"Time to boogie with the bear." Laura said

Just then the Hornator blasted the Bear Zord backwards an into a building

"Whoa! I've been hit hard!" Laura said

"Ape Zord locked on Target. Yee-hah! Ride them Cowboy!" Tommy said

"Hang in there, Tommy" Laura said

"I'm hanging! I'm hanging!" Tommy said

Meanwhile the kids were heading to the monorail station.

"Come on! We'll take the monorail!" Fred said

"Let's get down to the construction site" another kid said

So the kids headed off towards the construction site. Back at the Battle Sara was heading straight for Ivan Ooze.

"All right, guys, I've got a lock on the ooze man." Kimberly said

"Ah. Here comes that cute little pink Ranger to the rescue." Ivan said

"Oh, you think she's cute too, huh?" Goldar asked

"One order of toasted slime coming up." Kimberly said

"So you wanna play, huh?" Ivan asked

"Ivan's got me in an electromagnetic deadlock! I can't break free!" Kimberly said

"Hang on, Kimberly!" Jason said

Meanwhile back at the battle against Scorpitron.

"I'm getting airsick up here!" Mark said

"My stabilizers have ruptured! I cant' hold on much longer!" Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Crane Zord inside Ivan's grip.

"I'm burning up in here!" Kimberly said

"Kimberly, use your thrusters" Laura said

"Right! Now, which button?" Kimberly said

Just then the Crane Zord flew off

"I'll deal with you later" Ivan said

"Yeah, later." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the battle against Scorpitron. The Wolf Zord broke Scorpitrons tail and flew off. While ooze is flying out of Scorpitron's tail.

"Ah. Oozed" Mark said

"I'm losing my grip! I can't hold on much longer!" Joey said

Just then Jason showed with the Falcon Zord.

"Falcon Zord is back in the game. Joey, disengage. I've got a clear shot!" Jason said

"He's all yours" Joey said

"All right big guy, lights out for you. Rockets away" Jason said

The Falcon Zord fired rockets out of the tips of its wings and destroyed the Scorpitron.

"He's outta there!" Joey said

"Target neutralized. Let's go get the other one." Jason said

Back at the battle against Hornator.

"He's to strong! I can't take him down!" Tommy said

Just then Horniator flipped the Ape Zord over its head and towards the other Zords.

"Everybody close in. This street's a dead end." Jason said

"They've destroyed my beautiful creation. Now I'm beginning to get really angry!" Ivan said

Ivan then merged with Hornator.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Kimberly said

"I fell big again" Ivan said

"Go get them, booger man!" Goldar said

"Whoa. Somebody call a plastic surgeon." Laura said

"Oh, no! I'm outta here" Goldar said as Ivan grabbed the pole

"Time for a little Swordplay." Ivan said

Just then Ivan stepped on the Monorail Track destroying it.

"He destroyed the monorail track." Kimberly said

"We need Ninja Megazord power now!" Jason said

"Ninja Megazord, power up" All Six Rangers said

"Guys the monorail's in trouble. I'll complete docking sequence later." Jason said as the Five other Ninja Zords were combining together

"OK we'll take care of Ivan" Kimberly said

The Five Zords came together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Crane Zord locked on. Checking out" Kimberly said

"Ninja battle mode now!" All five Rangers said

"Activating Ninja Megazord battle mode" Mark said

"Power Sword now" All five Rangers said

"Shall we tango?" Ivan asked

So while the Ninja Megazord and Ivan fought. Drake went to help the kids in the Monorail.

"Oh, no." One kid said

"What is that?" Another kid said

"The track's broken!" Fred said

"Oh, no" All the kids said

"Hang on, kids." Jason said

Just then the Falcon Zord flew past the Monorail.

"Falcon Zord is coming in for a landing." Jason said

"Everybody hang on!" Fred said

The Falcon Zord landed just in time to help the Monorail make it to the other side.

"All right! Yeah! Whoo!" Fred said

"Good luck, kids." Jason said

Meanwhile the Rangers and Ivan Ooze were still fighting.

"The Power Sword has been destroyed" Laura said

"Pressure's dropping" Joey said

"Negative control" Tommy said

"Jason, we need your help!" Kimberly said

"Hang tight, guys. I'm on my way." Jason said

"Everybody hang on!" Kimberly said

"Next stop, Angel Grove First National" Ivan said

Ivan then threw the Ninja Megazord threw the building.

"Brace for impact" Mark said

Then they landed on the other side.

"All systems are down" Mark said

"He's closing in" Tommy said

"Jason, get your butt down here!" Kimberly said

"Falcon Zord come in and complete the sequence" Jason said

The Falcon Zord flew in and landed on the back of the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord. All right guys. Let's get Ooze outta here before he destroys everything." Jason said as he entered the Megazord cockpit

"I'll set a course for outer space." Mark said

"Good idea" Jason said

"Let's do it" All six Rangers said

So the Ninja Falcon Megazord flew off in to outer space.

"You can run, but you can't hide" Ivan said

So Ivan Ooze chased after the Rangers. Meanwhile the Kids made it to the Construction site just in time.

"It's our parents" One kid said

Fred ran behind the crowd of kids and locked down a t the pit below.

"You guys try and stop them. And you two come with me." Fred said

So while the kids tried to stop the parents. Two teens followed Fred. Meanwhile in space Ivan Ooze was chasing the Rangers

"Guys. I think I know a way to get rid of Ivan" Mark said

"Really? How?" Joey asked

"Ryan's Comet" Mark said

"Mark, that brilliant" Jason said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"We get Ivan in the comet's path…" Mark started

"And kaboom! He's space dust." Laura finished

"All right, guys, main thrusters. Jason said

"Right" All six Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the construction site the kids were having trouble trying to stop the parents.

"We can't hold them back" One kid said

"We have to keep on trying!" Another kid said

The Kids were getting closer and closer to the edge just the Fred showed up.

"Turn it on!" Fred said

One of the teen who followed Fred then turned on the water truck and Fred sprayed the Kids forwards helping them push the parents back. Meanwhile in space the Rangers were still playing cat and mouse with Ivan then they both flew past Lord Zedd's castle.

"We'll, if it isn't that double-dealing dough head!" Rita said from inside the Snow globe

"I hope those Rangers put that lousy lowlife out of my misery! Go, Rangers" Zedd said from inside the snow globe

"Go, Rangers" Rita said from inside the snow globe

"Go Rangers" Both said from inside the Snow Globe

Back at the flying battle.

"We're approaching the comet's coordinates" Mark said

"All right, guys, this is it. We'll wait here and lure him in." Jason said

"I'm gonna rip you apart Zord by Zord." Ivan said

"Here he comes. Brace your selves" Jason said

Just then Ivan grabbed hold of the Megazord

"Micropressure's in the red" Joey said

"We're imploding" Tommy said

"Bearing 009. We're right in the comet's trajectory. We need to break free" Mark said

"Have you hugged your Zords today?" Ivan asked

"Here it comes!" Tommy said

"We have to break his grip!" Jason said

"Desperate times cal for desperate measures." Laura said

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked

"Taking care of business." Laura said

Laura hit the emergency button and the Ninja Falcon Megazord kneed Ivan Ooze making Ivan Ooze let go of the Ninja Falcon Megazord.

"We're outta here." Jason said

"Right!" The other five Rangers said

"Oh, no." Ivan said

Ivan Ooze then got destroyed by the comet releasing everyone from his grasp. Back at the construction site the Parents stopped walking and Fred stopped the water.

"Yeah." Fred said

"Fred!" Fred's father said

"Dad!" Fred said as he made the cherry picker's bucket go to the edge

"I love you, son." Fred's father said as they hugged

Meanwhile at the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in and ran up to Zordon.

"Alpha" Laura said

"Rangers, you made it. But…I'm afraid you're too late" Alpha said

"Too late?" Mark asked

"This can't be happening" Kimberly said

"Remember what we learnt? To those who possess the great power, all things are possible. Come on" Jason said

So the Rangers stood around Zordon in a circle and looked deep inside there hearts making there Power Coins glow and shoot beams of light towards Zordon. The beams of light then retracted and the Command Centre started to rebuild it self then all the light partials went inside Zordon bringing Zordon back to life and transporting him back to his time warp.

"Zordon" All Six Rangers said

"Rangers" Zordon said

"He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!" Alpha said

"We thought that you had…" Kimberly started

"It is good to see you again, too." Zordon said

Just then a bright light filled the room. Then the Rangers looked and saw someone.

"Who are you?" Mark asked

"I am Ninjor. Dulcea told me you gained the Great Power. So I am here to help you in any way." Ninjor said

"Thank you." Zordon said

Also you have control of the temple of Powers Ninja Zords. Also Jason you are now Leader of the Power Team and Joey you are now second in command. Ninjor said

"Cool." Joey said

Mark just looked at Tommy and nodded. Tommy nodded back Later on at a party Bulk and Skull were dressed up in Police uniforms

"Can you believe there Police Officers?" Kimberly asked

"No" Joey said

"I'm so hungry." Tommy said

"Hey guys" Fred said

"Hey Fred" Tommy said

"Hey! Rumor has it you're quit the hero" Kimberly said

"That's my man!" Tommy said

"I helped a bit. The Power Rangers did most of the work." Fred said

"Hey, Things got tough, you didn't panic. You, my friend, demonstrated true bravery." Tommy said

"It's like what you taught me about martial arts: use your head and above all, stay calm" Fred said

"I heard you're in line to be a Ranger yourself one of these days." Laura said

"Nah, that's impossible" Fred said

"Hey, anything's possible." Jason said

"You really think so?" Fred said

"I know so" Jason said

"Fred Kelman, the Silver Ranger." Fred said

"It does have a certain ring to it." Joey said

"Fred Kelman the Gold Ranger" Fred said

"Check it out" Tommy said

The fire works started up so the Rangers and Fred watched them just then some writing appeared.

"All Right" Fred said

"I don't believe it" Kimberly said

So the Rangers continued watching the fireworks. Jason then wrapped his arms around Kimberly and she leant back into his arms.

"Where's Mark?" Jason asked

"He said he wanted to be on his own." Kimberly said

"I don't blame him." Jason said

"Neither do I." Kimberly said

The two continued to watch the Fireworks.

End of Ninja Quest Part4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm sorry for the wait on the new chapter for this. As for Power Rangers New Beginnings I'm hoping to put up a new chapter after the weekend again I'm sorry for the wait.

**A Brush with Destiny**

At the Youth Centre Jason and Mark walked in and up to Kimberly who seemed spaced out about something.

"Hello Kim." Mark said

"Hey Kim." Jason said

"Kimberly you in there?" Mark asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Kimberly snapped out of her trance and looked at Jason and Mark.

"You know it's hard seeing you in white." Kimberly said

"I know but hey what are you going to do?" Jason asked

"So what's up?" Mark asked

"Well I have good news and bad news." Kimberly said

"Good news." Mark said

"My mom is engaged to be married to a French painter." Kimberly said

"That guy she's talking too?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"So what's the bad news?" Jason asked

"He lives in France and my mother says we're all moving there together." Kimberly said

"No." Jason said

Mark looked at Jason and Kimberly then at Kimberly's mom.

"Hey Mark you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"You sure?" Kimberly asked

"Actually I'm not." Mark said

"What's up bro?" Jason asked

"It's Joey and Laura every time I try to talk to them they either leave or change the subject all together." Mark said

"About them being a couple?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah. How long have they been a couple for now? And please don't dance around it I've had enough of that from Joey and Laura." Mark said

"Ever since Joey was put under that spell so he wouldn't stop flirting." Kimberly said

"That long." Mark said

"Yep." Jason said

Mark looked down at the ground. Both Kimberly and Jason looked at there friend and then at each other. This was going to be bad for the team. Later at Kimberly's house Kimberly was on the phone to Laura.

"So you're moving?" Laura asked

"Yes Laura I'll be moving." Kimberly said

"That's not good." Laura said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Well I need to get to sleep you going to be meeting us at the park tomorrow?" Laura asked

"Yeah. Oh and why do you and Joey keep avoiding Mark?" Kimberly asked

"We're not." Laura said

"Yes you are. Mark's upset I couldn't lie to him when he asked me how long you and Joey have been dating. You keep changing the subject or leaving." Kimberly said

"Night Kim." Laura said

"Laura." Kimberly said

Laura hung up the phone. Kimberly hung up the phone and sighed. Kimberly shrugged and went to sleep. In her dreams Kimberly's soon to be step dad turned into a monster known as Artisimole. Then Kimberly turned around and saw Jason and the Pink Ranger standing there. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Lord Zedd. Empress Rita I have done it." Finster said

"Done what?" Zedd asked

"Created a device that allows you to see dreams of the human creatures and even this nightmare Kimberly is having." Finster said

"Let me see." Rita said

Finster handed Rita the device and she saw Kimberly with the Artisimole.

"Excellent Finster, find a way to bring that Monster to life." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

"This is perfect." Rita said

"Yes destroyed by her own dreams this should be good." Zedd said

The next day in the Park Kimberly walked up to Joey, Tommy, Laura and Jason.

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah just had nightmares all last night." Kimberly said

"About leaving?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Hey where's Mark?" Jason asked

"No idea." Tommy said

"That's strange." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

"Considering it's your fault." Tommy said to Joey

"How is it my fault?" Joey asked

"Not just you. Laura as well. Why the heck are you two avoiding him? We told you something like this would happen. You're just making your friendship with him worse not better." Tommy said

"My friendship with Mark is solid as a rock." Joey said

"Don't be so sure about that." Jason uttered under his breath.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Finster walked up to Zedd and Rita.

"I've done it." Finster said

"Good. Now go with Rito and some Tengas and get that Monster." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Finster said

Rito and Finster teleported away. Back in the park the Tengas showed up and so did Rito and Finster.

"Oh no Tengas from nightmare to another." Kimberly said

"This is no dream." Tommy said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The five Rangers transformed into there ninja forms and started fighting the Tengas. Kimberly then got held against a tree by the Tengas as Finster hit her with his device and zapped the monster out of her subconscious.

"Did you get the monster?" Rito asked

"Yes." Finster said

"Ok let's go." Rito said

The two teleported away. As the Tengas let go of Kimberly her communicator fell off. The other Rangers powered down and ran over to her.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Kimberly said

"Come on we better go." Laura said

The others nodded and they all walked off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull woke up and noticed that the painting was gone. The two ran off to try and find it. A bit later at Angel Grove High the two started questioning other students.

"Hey Bulk Skull what's going on?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Bulk said

"Yeah right." Tommy said

"Have you seen that mole painting we can't find it?" Skull asked

"Skull." Bulk said

"No we haven't." Jason said

"Ok." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walked off just as Joey and Laura walked up. Just then there communicators beeped. The four walked into an empty classroom.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"You three go I'll try and find Mark." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

Tommy, Joey and Laura teleported away while Jason walked off. Just then Kimberly walked up.

"Where is everyone? Maybe Zordon knows." Kimberly said

Kimberly went to contact Zordon but she realized she didn't have her communicator.

"Oh no. OK Kimberly calm down just retrace your steps." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off. Meanwhile at the Command Centre. Joey, Tommy and Laura teleported in.

"Where are Jason, Mark and Kimberly?" Alpha asked

"Jason went off to look for Mark." Tommy said

"We don't know where Kimberly is." Laura said

"Very well. Now behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The three Rangers turned around and they saw Artisimole.

"What is that?" Joey asked

"That is Zedd and Rita's newest monster Artisimole." Zordon said

"We have to stop it." Laura said

"We have to be careful we're only at half our strength." Tommy said

"Correct Tommy. Be very careful and if you run into trouble contact Ninjor." Zordon said

"Right." The three Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

"Black Frog." Joey called as a Black Frog helmet appeared

"Yellow Bear." Laura called as a Yellow Bear helmet appeared

"Red Ape." Tommy called as a Red Ape helmet appeared.

Back in the Park the three Rangers teleported down.

"Ah Power Rangers. I see you three short." Artisimole said

"We may be three short but we can still defeat you." Joey said

"I doubt that." Artisimole said

"Why don't you try us?" Laura asked

"Let's do this." Joey said

Joey then attacked Artisimole but went straight through him.

"What the?" Joey asked

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah but I went straight through him." Joey said

"Ninjor we need help." Tommy said

Just then Ninjor showed up.

"Hello my friends." Ninjor said

"Hey." Laura said

"Wow you all are such beautiful colors now to zap it all away." Artisimole said

Artisimole then zapped the three Rangers and Ninjor draining them of there color.

"Alpha we need help." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. The Rangers and Ninjor have lost there color. I better contact Jason, Mark and Kimberly." Alpha said

"Hurry Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile in another part of the park Kimberly was walking along when she heard something and found her communicator.

"I read you Zordon." Kimberly said

"Kimberly teleport to the Command Centre Jason and Mark are already here." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said

Kimberly teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Kimberly teleported in.

"Hey you ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The three Rangers looked and saw the other Rangers and Ninjor along with the Artisimole.

"That's the monster from my dreams." Kimberly said

"A French painter with a bad taste in paints." Mark said

"Correct." Zordon said

"Kim why did you dream that?" Mark asked

"She has to move remember." Jason said

"Kim. Your mother wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. You're the most important thing to her. Trust me I was scared about moving to Australia for the second time but I knew my father was going to be with me and that made all the difference." Mark said

"Yeah your right. My mom won't let anything bad happen to me. Thanks Mark." Kimberly said

"Maybe you should have gone to Mark first." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Hey Zordon do we have new weapons?" Mark asked

"Yes. Jason as the Falcon Saber and unlike Saba it can't speak. Kimberly has the Crane Bow and you Mark have the Wolf Lance that when split in two can become two Swords." Zordon said

"Cool." Mark said

"What do you say we test these weapons out?" Jason asked

"Let's do it." Kimberly said

"Count me in Mate." Mark said

"Mate?" Jason asked

"What? It's what we call friends in Australia." Mark said

"No it's just you rarely ever let your Australian vocabulary slip out." Jason said

"Well I'm sick of hiding it." Mark said

"Good. Now let's go take down that mole." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called as a White Falcon Helmet appeared

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called as a Pink Crane Helmet appeared

"Blue Wolf." Mark called as a Blue Wolf Helmet appeared

Back in the park Artisimole was about to attack the three Rangers and Ninjor when he got sent flying by something. The three Rangers and Ninjor looked and saw the Blue Wolf Ranger standing there with a Blue Lance with wolf heads at both ends.

"Not today Artisimole." Mark said

"Nice timing." Tommy said

"Thanks." Laura said

Mark just nodded and faced Artisimole

"Ah Blue Ranger so nice of you to join us." Artisimole said

"I'm not the only one." Mark said

"What?" Artisimole said

Just then Artisimole got hit with an Arrow then slashed. The Rangers looked over and saw the White Falcon Ranger holding a White falcon headed Saber and the Pink Crane Ranger holding a Pink Crane winged Bow.

"You will pay for that." Artisimole said

"No way you freak you're the one who's going to pay." Jason said

"Let's do this together Jase." Kimberly said

"Right." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly clasped hands then Jason started glowing white and Kimberly started glowing Pink.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Some how they've manage to active there Ninja Strikes. The connection and understanding between those two unlocked the Power." Ninjor said

"I don't think so Rangers." Artisimole said

Just then Mark used the Wolf Lance and launched himself at Artisimole and kicked him to the ground. Artisimole then stood up and then Kimberly jumped up into the air and fired six colored arrows that turned into a Pink Energy Crane that struck Artisimole. Then Jason charged at Artisimole and turned into a White Energy Falcon and then struck and destroyed Artisimole and reappeared on the other side of him. Just then the color and energy returned to the other three Rangers and Ninjor.

"Thanks guys." Tommy said

"No problem." Jason said

"That was awesome I can't wait to try that." Joey said

Mark just mentally shook his head.

"If only he knew that it takes more the strength to activate the Ninja Strikes." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like it's time for our monster to grow." Rita said

"I agree." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." The two said as they crossed staffs.

Back in the park Artisimole was hit with the lightning and grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." All six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Mark said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Joey said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Tommy said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Laura said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there morphers and fired six beams into the centre. Just then all six Ninja Zords appeared and the Rangers hopped into them and then All six Ninja Zords combined to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord. Just then Ninjor grew thirty stories tall and switched to battle mode.

"You're going down." Ninjor said

"So are you." Artisimole said

Ninjor then fired a blast at Artisimole and then the Ninja Falcon Megazord punched and destroyed Artisimole.

"Yeah we did it." Joey said

"More like Jason, Kimberly and Mark did all the work." Tommy said

"Who cares we won right." Joey said

Mark just teleported away. Joey and Laura didn't know why but the other three Rangers did. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Well what do you know? It appears that the Blue Ranger, Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger's friendship seems to be on the rocks." Rita said

"Yes and Mark seems to be getting more annoyed with Joey and Laura this could be useful for us." Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked husband." Rita said

Later that day at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were at a table when Kimberly's mother and Laura's mother walked up.

"Um Mrs. Anderson. Mom what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"Well dear one of your friends told me about your relationship with Jason and the fact you didn't want to leave him. So he came up with a solution." Kimberly's mom said

"What was that?" Kimberly asked

"That you can stay here in Angel Grove and live with Laura's family." Kimberly's mom said

"If you want too." Laura's mom said

"I'd love too." Kimberly said

"Great." Laura's Mom said

"Well dear when you get home pack up and then I'll take you to the Anderson's place." Kimberly's mom said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly's mom and Laura's mom walked out of the Youth Centre. Kimberly was smiling and hugged Jason.

"This is great." Kimberly said

"I see you two are happy." Mark said

"You did this." Kimberly said

"Yeah. I hate to see you two upset at the fact you had to be separated. Also your mother really approves of Jason so why not be allowed to stay with him?" Mark asked

"So true. Thank you so much Mark." Kimberly said

"Hey you two stay together and keep each other happy is all the thanks I need." Mark said

"Will do." Jason said

"How is it you don't have a girlfriend?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know." Mark said

Mark walked off to train with Tommy while Jason and Kimberly smiled.

End of a Brush with Destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Passing the Lantern**

Inside the Youth Centre Mark was sitting at a table reading a book when Joey and Laura walked in.

"Hey." Joey said

"Hey." Mark said as he closed his book.

"When don't you read?" Laura asked

"When does Joey ever feel full?" Mark asked

"Good question." Laura said

"You ok?" Joey asked

"No and you two are the reason." Mark said

"What did we do?" Laura and Joey asked

"I'd like to know why your avoiding me and why every time I try to talk to you about your relationship you two shut down or walk away?" Mark asked

"Sorry Mark but we have to study for a test." Joey said

"No you don't and you know it. I'm sick of this. You know what I don't care what you two do or who you go out with. I tried to talk to you to tell you that I'm happy for you. But now I'm not. It's obvious that our friendship isn't worth as much as I thought it did. So you can forget me call you Mate Joey. And as for you Laura I thought you understood that I only care for you like a sister. But it was obvious that I was wrong." Mark said with malice in his tone as he packed his stuff away and stood up.

"But Mark." Joey said

"No I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that it was your idea to hide it from me. Your both in this I hope you two are happy with yourselves then again I really don't care anymore." Mark said with malice in his tone as he walked off.

Joey and Laura looked at each other just as Ernie walked up.

"Looks like it blew up in your face and I have a feeling it's going to take a while to regain your friendship with him." Ernie said

"We know." Joey and Laura said

Ernie just walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like the friendship between the Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers has ended." Zedd said

"Perfect now let's send down the Lanterra Monster to destroy the Blue Ranger." Rita said

"Perfect." Zedd said

"Rito, Baboo and Squatt get in here." Rita said

Just then Rito, Squatt and Baboo walked into the throne room.

"What's up sis?" Rito asked

"We need you to go steal a lantern from the Japanese garden and bring it back here." Rita said

"Right away sis." Rito said

The three villains teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Japanese Garden Mark was walking along. Mark walked up to one of the huts around the garden and sat down.

"Are you ok?" A person asked

"Oh hi Ko." Mark said

"Hello Mark, are you ok?" Ko asked

"Not really two people I thought were my friends hid there relationship from me. Then when I tried to talk to them about it they'd either change the subject or walk off." Mark said

"Then they don't deserve to be your friends if they treat you like that." Ko said

"It just hurts because we've been friends for years." Mark said

"The pain will go away with time. What matters now is up to you." Ko said

Ko then walked off and Mark looked on. Meanwhile Jason, Kimberly and Tommy were walking along.

"I hope Mark's ok." Kimberly said

"Same here according to Ernie. Mark really had a go at Laura and Joey." Tommy said

"I don't blame him after all they hurt his feelings by doing what they did." Jason said

The three walked along and then saw Bulk and Skull.

"Hey have you two seen Mark?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah he's over there at the Japanese hut." Skull said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

The three walked off. At the Japanese hut the three teens walked up.

"There he is." Kimberly said

"Mark." Jason said

Mark looked and waved. The three waved back and started walking towards Mark. When all of a sudden Rito, Baboo, Squatt and the Tengas showed up.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The four Rangers transformed into Ninjas and then started fighting the Tengas. Squatt and Baboo walked to the hut and grabbed the Lanterns. Then they walked back to Rito.

"Ok you got the lanterns. Now let's get out of here." Rito said

The three then teleported off along with the Tengas. Just then the four Ninjas powered down.

"Why did they take the Lanterns?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea but we better tell Zordon." Jason said

"You guys go I really don't want to see Laura and Joey right now." Mark said

"You going to be ok?" Tommy asked

"Don't worry I'll keep my anger for those two out of the battles. I just need sometime alone." Mark said

"Ok contact us if you need to talk ok." Jason said

"Sure." Mark said

Mark walked off while the other three Rangers teleported away. A bit later in the park Mark was walking along.

"Friendship. Seems like the only friends I have are Jason, Kimberly and Tommy now. Joey and Laura don't seem to understand that Friendship is a two way street. Of course they'd only have to think of themselves." Mark thought.

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the other five Rangers were there.

"Why would Zedd and Rita want lanterns?" Joey asked

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"Where's Mark?" Laura asked

"Like you care." Tommy said

"What?" Joey asked

"You two treated him like dirt and now you're worried about him. You two are such hypocrites." Tommy said

"We know Mark and this will all blow over you'll see and we'll be back as Mates again." Joey said

Jason, Kimberly and Tommy all looked at each other and sighed. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"What's the idea of bringing all the lanterns?" Zedd asked

"We didn't know which one you wanted." Baboo said

"He's got a point." Rita said

"That's a first." Zedd said

"Well I have a talent for picking out powerful things." Rita said

"That's true you did pick me." Zedd said

"Keep dreaming." Rita said

Rita then picked out a Lantern.

"This is the one we want for our Lanterra monster." Rita said

"Good now you two take the get rid of these Lanterns." Zedd said

"Now Blue Ranger, get ready to meet Lanterra." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Mark was walking along when the Lanterra Monster showed up.

"What the?" Mark asked

"Hello Blue Ranger. I'm Lanterra and you're going down." Lanterra said

"We'll see about that. It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Mark then jumped and pulled out the Wolf Lance and attacked Lanterra. Mark then struck the ground just near Lanterra's foot.

"Ha you missed." Lanterra said

"Don't be so sure." Mark said

Mark then slid his foot and kicked the Lance up and it hit Lanterra sending Lanterra flying backwards.

"You'll pay for that." Lanterra said as he stood up.

"Then make me pay." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no now what?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Mark fighting Lanterra. Lanterra then fired at Mark. But Mark jumped off the blasts and then placed the Lance under his feet and used it as a grind rail and then kicked it up and flipped over Lanterra striking Lanterra in the back and to the ground.

"I so want to know how he did that." Tommy said

"Tommy." Kimberly said

"What it was cool." Tommy said

"I've never seen Mark fight like this." Joey said

"We have to help him." Laura said

"No." Jason said

"What why?" Joey asked

"Because this is Mark's fight and he seems to have things under control." Jason said

"I'm going to help him." Joey said

"Joey stop." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at Zordon.

"What's up?" Joey asked

"If you go down there Mark's not going to be happy. You have to understand that Mark has changed a lot more then you realize and is a completely different person then you knew before. You can't just assume that he's just going to forgive and forget what you and Laura did to him. It's not going to work like that. After all the person Mark thought was his dad used to beat him up that's why Mark is street wise and has learned to be very resourceful using everything to his advantage." Zordon said

Joey looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Mark flip over Lanterra and slam the Lance into the ground and spin around and kick Lanterra to the ground. Meanwhile back in the park Mark was defeating Lanterra.

"You're strong." Lanterra said

"Yeah I am." Mark said

"But how I heard from Rita and Zedd that you can only defeat the Red Ranger in a fight and you can't defeat the White and Black Rangers." Lanterra said

"Actually I can defeat the Black Ranger I just choose to hold back. But I'm sick of hiding." Mark said

Lanterra then blasted Mark. But Mark used the Lance as a shield.

"Nice try." Mark said

"You will pay." Lanterra said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is impossible. The Blue Ranger is a lot stronger then he looks." Zedd said

"Send down the Tengas." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park the Tengas showed up and Mark just mentally smirked.

"Your all alone now Blue Ranger." Lanterra said

"I may be alone physically. But not spiritually. I know that my friends are always with me thought thick and thin. The friendship I have with Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Zack and Trini is more then enough to take you down." Mark said as he started to glow Blue.

"No this can't be." Lanterra said

Mark just pulled apart his Wolf Lance and turned it into two swords.

"Looks like your about to find out that you should never annoy this wolf." Mark said

Mark then dashed at Lanterra and then turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and struck down all the Tengas and then struck and destroyed Lanterra before appearing behind him.

"Never mess with the Wolf." Mark said as he returned his Lance to normal.

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"No way. He's got more control of his Ninja Strike then the other Rangers." Rita said

"Time for Lanterra to grow." Zedd said

"Make our Monster Grow." Zedd and Rita said after they crossed staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Lanterra was hit by Lightning and grew thirty stories tall.

"I need Ninja Zord Power now." Mark said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Mark said

Mark then pulled off his morpher and fired a beam into the sky and then the Wolf Zord appeared

"Ninja Wolf Zord Power Up." Mark said

Mark then jumped into the Wolf Zord. Just then Ninjor showed up.

"I thought you could use some help." Ninjor said

"Thanks Ninjor." Mark said

"No problem." Ninjor said

"Oh look a dim bulb." Lanterra said

"No one calls Ninjor dim and gets away with it." Ninjor said

Ninjor then transformed into his fighter form. Then fired an energy ball at Lanterra. Just then the Ninja Wolf Zord started glowing.

"What the?" Mark asked

"Mark you can activate the Power of your Ninja Strike through your Zord." Ninjor said

"OK here goes." Mark said

Just then the Wolf Zord turned into a giant Blue Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Lanterra before appearing behind it.

"That was awesome." Mark said

"Oh yeah we did it." Ninjor said

"Thanks Ninjor." Mark said

"No problem." Ninjor said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason, Kimberly and Tommy walked in and saw a crowd of people standing around.

"Ernie what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Have a look. Mark's performing with his swords and it's quite impressive to watch." Ernie said

Tommy, Kimberly and Jason all looked and saw Mark performing with his two swords.

"I'd hate to be on the wrong end of those blades." Tommy said

"You said it." Kimberly said

Mark then finished and everyone clapped and went back to what they were doing just then Tommy, Jason and Kimberly walked up to Mark as he put his blades away.

"That was great." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Not only that but also how you fought Lanterra." Tommy said

"I'll say do you think you can teach us some of those moves." Jason said

"Sure thing Mate." Mark said

Just then Joey and Laura walked in and up to the other Rangers.

"Hey guys." Laura said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Why didn't you tell us you could fight like that?" Joey asked

"Why did you two avoid talking to me about your relationship?" Mark countered

"Mark." Laura said in shock and anger

"No I've had it. You two have kept me in the dark about your relationship. But what hurts more then that. Is that I had to hear how long you two have been together from Kimberly. I don't know if I can trust you two again. Because it's obvious you two don't trust me." Mark said in a mix of anger and sadness before walking off.

"Mark." Laura said while feeling upset at the fact she hurt her best friend's feelings

"Its ok we'll be back to friends tomorrow. He just needs to calm down." Joey said

"Don't count on it." Tommy thought.

End of Passing the Lantern.

**Note: **OK that was not one of my best. I think I turned Mark into what Jason of New Beginnings was like before he had friends. But anyway please Review and let me know what you think. Please no flames they really hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Wizard for the day**

Inside the Youth Centre Joey and Jason were sparring just then Tommy walked in with a whole lot of books.

"Hey Tommy what's with the books?" Jason asked

"You know the project teacher for a day?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Joey said

"Well I was chosen so now I have to be a teacher for a day." Tommy said

"Who are you replacing?" Joey asked

Tommy looked over at the door way and saw Mr. Wilton.

"Him." Tommy said

"Mr. Wilton." Joey and Jason said

"He's one strict teacher." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

Just then Mr. Wilton walked up.

"Ah Tommy I see your ready." Mr. Wilton said

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tommy said

"Now you boys remember for this to work you must give Tommy and I the same respect as you give us normally." Mr. Wilton said

"Yes sir." Joey and Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So Tommy's going to play as a teacher." Zedd said

"Hey I've got an idea one that will make Rito shut up." Rita said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"What if we trade places with Rito as bumbling idiots and let him see how hard it is to be an evil super villain." Rita said

"Not a bad idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull, were giving out parking tickets when Bulk noticed Tommy in a suit with a lot of books.

"Hey Skull, take a look at that." Bulk said

"It's a teacher that looks like Tommy." Skull said

"No you idiot that is Tommy and he's carrying around a lot of teacher's books. I think he's cheating." Bulk said

"We better investigate." Skull said

"Yeah and then we'll get better assignments." Bulk said

Later inside Angel Grove High Bulk and Skull walked up to Tommy's Locker and opened it and saw the Teacher's books. Meanwhile down the hall Joey, Jason, Tommy and Mark were walking along.

"Well Mr. Oliver, are you ready to blow up the lab?" Joey asked

"Shut it." Mark said slapping Joey over the head.

"What was that for?" Joey asked

"I know you hate Tommy. But you have got to learn to keep your mouth shut. It's just for one day and it's hard enough with out you annoying him so either grow up or shut up your choice." Mark said

"Don't tell me what to do." Joey said

"Or what your going to stick your girlfriend on me oh real mature Joey. Look I have some things to take care of I'll catch up with you guys later. And Tommy where are your books?" Mark asked before walking away.

"Oh man my books I left them in my locker." Tommy said

"Later." Jason said

Tommy walked off. Joey was about to say something but decided against it. Jason and Joey walked off. A bit later Tommy got to his locker but noticed his books weren't there. Tommy and Mr. Wilton did not have a good day they both screwed up. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle

"So what are you going to do Rito?" Zedd asked

"I'm going to create a monster to destroy the Rangers." Rito said

"Why didn't we think of that?" Zedd asked Rita

"Don't know I guess that's why he gets the big bucks." Rita said

"Shut up." Rito said

Meanwhile in the park Tommy was walking along when he spotted Mr. Wilton

"Hey Mr. Wilton." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy. How did it go?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Other then the fact I can't find the books and the lab it trashed." Tommy said

"It's hard isn't it?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"One question do you know what happened to Mark and Joey's friendship they used to be best friends and now Mark can't seem to stand Joey." Mr. Wilton said

"Let's just say that Mark found out that Joey and Laura were going out and they never told him but when he tried to talk to them about it they kept changing the subject or walking off." Tommy said

"Now that's just low." Mr. Wilton said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I know I'll turn the Red Ranger into a monster with out him the other Rangers can't call the Ninja Zords of Pheados to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord." Rito said

"Is it me or did he just come up with a plan?" Zedd asked

"I'm just as surprised I thought there was nothing inside that head of his." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Well I'm heading to the Youth Centre wanna join?" Tommy asked

"No I think I'll stay here for a while." Mr. Wilton said

"Ok." Tommy said

Tommy walked off just then Tenga's showed up and attacked Mr. Wilton.

"Oh no Tengas." Tommy said

Tommy then started running along.

"Zordon. Tengas have shown up in the park I need help." Tommy said

Tommy then flipped and transformed into the Red Ninja and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High Laura, Joey and Jason were walking along.

"So how did Tommy and Mr. Wilton do?" Jason asked

"Not so good." Laura and Joey said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"Jason can you read me?" Mark asked

"Yeah what's going on?" Jason asked

"Tommy's in the park and he's fighting the Tengas that have attacked Mr. Wilton." Mark said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Don't say it Joey." Mark said

"Fine." Joey said

"Contact Kimberly." Mark said

"Right." Jason said

Mark ended the communication.

"How did he know what I was going to say?" Joey asked

"Because you hate Tommy it's obvious." Jason said

"Oh." Joey said

"Kimberly do you read me?" Laura asked

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly walked to her bag and pulled out her communicator and walked to the lockers.

"I read you." Kimberly said

"Tommy needs our help in the park." Laura said

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said

"Ok we'll meet you there." Laura said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Then all four Rangers transformed into there color Ninja. A Bit later back in the park the four Ninjas showed up and helped Tommy.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

The Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Just then Rito showed up with Zedd's Staff.

"Oh no." Joey said

"What do you want Rito?" Tommy asked

"To destroy you." Rito said

"Right." Jason said

Rito then went to blast the Rangers but he didn't realize he had the staff backwards and he accidentally turned Mr. Wilton into Marvo the Meanie.

"No Mr. Wilton." Tommy said

"I'm not Mr. Wilton. I'm Marvo the Meanie." Marvo said

"We'll your about to be stopped." Joey said

"We need Ranger Power now." The five Rangers said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Joey and Laura went to attack Marvo but both of them got turned into science experiments. Then Marvo blasted Tommy, Jason and Kimberly. But Jason pushed Tommy out of the way.

"What have you done?" Tommy asked

"Stopped your friends." Marvo said

"Ape Sword." Tommy said

Just then a Red Handled sword with the Ape insignia on the handle appeared in Tommy's hands. Tommy then started to glow Red and then charged at Marvo and turned into a Red Energy Ape and struck both Marvo and Rito. Tommy then stopped and picked up the four containers of liquid and teleported away. A bit later at the Command Centre Tommy teleported in with the liquid version of the other Rangers.

"Man this is one of the worse situations we've been in." Tommy said

"I'll say." Alpha said

Just then Mark walked out cleaning his hands.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"Rito turned Mr. Wilton into a Monster known as Marvo the Meanie. Then Marvo turned Joey, Laura, Jason and Kimberly into these liquid forms." Tommy said

"Well we have to unscramble there molecules and then work on reverting them back to normal before we can take care of the Monster." Mark said

"I know oh I also activated my Ape Strike." Tommy said

"Good on yah. Now let's turn these guys back to normal. Well if you can call Joey normal." Mark said

Tommy chuckled and then both Rangers got to work. A few minutes later the four containers started glowing and then all four Rangers returned to normal.

"Thank goodness that's over." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It's not over yet we still have to deal with Marvo." Tommy said

"But how do we save Mr. Wilton?" Laura asked

"Destroy Marvo it's our only chance." Mark said

"Correct Mark. The spell over Mr. Wilton will break if you defeat Marvo." Zordon said

"Then let's go." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Later back in the park the six Rangers showed up. Mark then pulled out the Wolf Lance.

"Well if it isn't all six Rangers." Marvo said

"You're going down." Joey said

Mark then split his Wolf Lance and turned it into two swords and then turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and struck down Marvo. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Oh that's it." Rito said

Rito then grabbed Zedd and Rita's staffs.

"Make my Monster Grow." Rito said

Back in the park Marvo the Meanie grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." All Six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Mark said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Joey said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Tommy said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Laura said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there belt buckles and fired beams into the centre of the circle then the Pheados symbol shot up into the sky and then the Ninja Zords showed up. The Rangers then hopped inside there Zords and combined them together to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord.

"Sky dive Power Punch." The six Rangers said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord punched and knocked Marvo for a loop.

"Mind if I take care of this?" Tommy asked

"Go ahead." Jason said

Tommy left and his Zord detached from the Ninja Falcon Megazord. Then the Ninja Ape Zord turned into a Red Energy Ape and then struck and destroyed Marvo. Marvo then turned back into Mr. Wilton. The six Rangers then ran up to Mr. Wilton.

"Mr. Wilton, are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"What an interesting experience." Mr. Wilton said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle Rita was beating Rito up with her staff.

"Ha now this is more like it." Zedd said

Later back in the Youth Centre Jason and Joey were sparring when Tommy walked up.

"Man I'm glad that's over." Tommy said

"You said it." Joey said

Just then Mr. Wilton along with Laura and Kimberly walked up.

"I tell you one thing that was one experience I never want to go through again." Mr. Wilton said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in with the missing teacher's books.

"That's where they went." Tommy said

"Ah so you admit there yours." Bulk said

"No there mine I lent them to Tommy for the Teacher for a day project." Mr. Wilton said

"What?" Skull asked

"Teacher for a day project." Mr. Wilton said

"Looks like you two need to brush up on your detective skills." Tommy said

The two nodded and walked off.

End of Wizard for a day.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Fourth Long and Down**

At Angel Grove High Joey was in Science class. Laura and Tommy were also there working on a science experiment.

"Man I wish Mark was in this class." Joey said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"I don't understand any of this." Joey said

"So let me get this straight your friends with Mark because he can understand science?" Tommy asked

"No I'm friends with Mark because I tried to save him from being beaten up by some people who were teasing him about his accent." Joey said

Tommy decided not to say anymore to that. Joey then looked at his watch.

"Oh man when is this class over they've got football practice starting soon." Joey said

"Joey. Football practice starts after class." Tommy said

"I know I want to get there." Joey said

"Calm down Joey you'll get there." Laura said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect." Rita said

"What is?" Zedd asked

"We'll give Joey a real lesson in football and if the monster doesn't work we can always blame Rito." Rita said

"I like the idea." Zedd said

"Now we need a special kind of monster." Rita said

"I've got the perfect one." Finster said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"May I present Centiback." Finster said

Just then Centiback walked in.

"Perfect." Rita said

"Yes perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Mark was in study hall when Jason and Kimberly showed up.

"Hey Mark." Jason said

"Hey." Mark said

"Studying for your next test?" Kimberly asked

"It's strange having to go up a grade." Mark said

"Hey you deserve it bro." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark said

"One question what are you working on in the Command Centre?" Kimberly asked

"You'll find out Kim." Mark said

"True." Kimberly said

"Well I have to go." Jason said

"Football practice?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"Yeah I have soccer practice soon." Mark said

"Why don't you play football?" Kimberly asked

"Because what you call football is what I call rugby." Mark said

"Oh yeah I remember you showed me what Australia calls football." Jason said

"Exactly and I don't play Rugby or your version of Football." Mark said

"Ah well. Later." Jason said

"Later." Kimberly and Mark said

Jason kissed Kimberly on the lips then walked off. Mark just smiled and went back to work.

"I really have to thank you for helping me realize that Jason is the man for me." Kimberly said

"It's my pleasure Kim. Besides I don't know how much longer Jason would have stuck around anyway." Mark said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Hey want to go get a drink I'll buy." Mark said

"Sure." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Mark walked off. Later at the youth Centre Mark and Kimberly were having a drink. When Laura showed up.

"Hey guys." Laura said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Laura." Mark said

"Mark I'm really sorry about what happened. I know it's not enough but can we at least start over?" Laura asked

"I don't know if I can trust you and Joey again." Mark said

"I don't care how long it takes I'm willing to get your trust again." Laura said

"Whatever." Mark said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked

"I'm going to finish off something shouldn't you two be over at the football field cheering on your boyfriends?" Mark asked

"That's true." Laura said

Laura and Kimberly both walked off. Then Mark left for the Command Centre. Later at the Football field Kimberly and Laura walked up to see Jason, Tommy and Joey all packing up the gear.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey babe." Jason said

"So is practice over?" Laura asked

"Yeah." Joey said

"Where's Mark?" Tommy asked

"At the Command Centre working on something." Kimberly said

"Any idea what?" Tommy asked

"None." Kimberly said

Just then Centiback and the Tengas showed up.

"Hello Rangers ready to play?" Centiback asked

"Who the heck are you?" Joey asked

"I'm Centiback and your about to lose this football match." Centiback said

"We'll see about that." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

The five Rangers then started fighting the Tengas but then Centiback kicked his football and turned Tommy into a football. Then Centiback turned Kimberly and Jason into Footballs.

"No guys." Joey said

"You're next Yellow." Centiback said

"No." Joey said

Centiback then kicked the football and turned Laura into a football.

"No." Joey said

"Your next black." Centiback said

"You'll pay for that. Frog Axe." Joey said

Just then a Black Axe with the Frog insignia on the handle appeared in Joey's hands. Joey then started to glow black and then turned into a Black Energy Frog and struck down all the Tengas.

"Ha nice trick Black Ranger." Centiback said

"Your next." Joey said

Just then Joey got teleported away.

"Ha it looks like Zordon got his Ranger teleported away ah well at least I have four Rangers." Centiback said

Centiback then teleported away. Meanwhile in the Command Centre Joey teleported down.

"Zordon why did you teleport me back?" Joey asked

"Because Joey your anger was getting out of control." Zordon said

"I don't care I have to save Laura and destroy that monster." Joey said

"Joey, cool it." Mark said as he walked up.

"Why should I? That monster needs to be destroyed." Joey said

"Joey your second in command and since Jason is now a football. You need to think more clearly." Mark said

"I am thinking clearly that monster is going down." Joey said

Joey went to teleport away but Mark kicked Joey down to the ground.

"What was that for?" Joey asked

"Would you just listen for once in your life? You're not thinking about this. What happens if you destroy that monster and there's no way to turn the others back then what?" Mark asked

"They'll change back when I destroy the monster simple as that." Joey said

Joey then stood up and teleported away.

"For goodness sakes. Remind me again why he's second in command?" Mark asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

"Alpha I need a special energy converter so I can reverse the football's energy so we can get back the other Rangers." Mark said

"On it. Here we go." Alpha said handing Mark an energy converter bucket.

"Now to save Joey from his own thick head. It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

In the mountains Joey was fighting Centiback but got kicked backwards.

"Now it's time for you to join your friends as footballs. Black Ranger." Centiback said

"No." Joey said

Centiback then kicked the ball at Joey but then a blue beam of light appeared and the Blue Wolf Ranger showed up and caught the football in the bucket.

"Sorry not today." Mark said

"Well if it isn't the Blue Ranger." Centiback said

"And it looks like I've got your ball." Mark said

"Hey give that back." Centiback said

"With pleasure." Mark said

Mark then fired the ball back at Centiback. But Centiback dodged it and the football landed near the Ranger footballs and turned them back to there true form.

"Whoa that was different." Jason said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"Are you ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Laura said

Just then Mark threw the Bucket away and then started to glow Blue and then turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and then struck down and destroyed Centiback. Mark then appeared behind him. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"No this can't be." Zedd said

"That Blue Ranger ruined our plan time to make our monster grow." Rita said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the mountains Centiback was hit with lightning and he grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Ninja Zord Power now." The six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Mark said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Joey said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Tommy said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Laura said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then the six Pheados Ninja Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then the Six Ninja Zords combined to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord. The Ninja Falcon Megazord then sky dive Power Punched and destroyed Centiback. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"That Blue Ranger will pay." Zedd said

"Wait Lord Zedd." Finster said

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"That Blue Ranger has a Wolf Curse." Finster said

"A what?" Goldar asked

"A Wolf Curse which means that you can turn him evil very easily." Finster said

"Perfect let's wait until the perfect time to turn the Blue Ranger evil." Zedd said

"I agree then the Rangers won't know what hit them." Rita said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Rangers were having a drink.

"Thanks for saving us Mark." Kimberly said

"No problem." Mark said

"I had everything under control." Joey said

"No you didn't Joey. You had tunnel vision you were focused on destroying the monster you never thought of our friends." Mark said

Just then the Coach of the Football team walked up.

"Hello you three." The Coach said

"Hey." Jason, Tommy and Joey said

"Joey I'm sorry but I'm giving the title of captain of the football team to Jason." The coach said

"What why?" Joey asked

"Because you don't listen to the other players suggestions." The Coach said

The Coach walked off and Mark just cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny." Joey said

"Yeah it is. Because you don't understand anything about leadership or how to listen you have a one tracked mind." Mark said

"Shut up." Joey said

"Or what Joey you can't stand hearing the truth?" Mark asked

"I said shut up." Joey said

Joey then punched Mark out of his chair.

"Mark I'm sorry." Joey said

"Yeah right. I'm out of here." Mark said

"Mark." Joey said as Mark walked off

The other four Rangers looked on.

"Is that how you treat people who tell you the truth Joey. Cause if it is you really need to control your anger." Jason said

"I agree." Kimberly said

Tommy stood up and ran off after Mark to see if he was ok.

"Now I've done it I've really destroyed mine and Mark's friendship because I let my anger get the better of me. But I guess that's nothing normal." Joey said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Mark's always been one step ahead of me ever since we started karate. I finally surpass him only to find out that he was holding back." Joey said

"You have to learn that Mark isn't a person to use his full strength. I know Mark has problems dealing with people because he was placed into care of a guy who just beat him up for no reason." Jason said

"But what you did Joey was wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if Mark doesn't speak to you." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Jason walked off.

"Don't worry you still have me." Laura said

"I know. But I've really screwed up my friendship with Mark now. I've lost the guy who acted like my bigger brother and all he did was tell me something I know I needed to hear." Joey said

Laura just hugged her boyfriend as he cried.

End of Fourth Long and Down.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Stop the Hate Master Part1**

At Angel Grove High Laura walked up to Mark who was at his locker the two hadn't spoken since Joey punched him.

"Hey Mark." Laura said

"Hey Laura." Mark said

"Listen would you like to come to the Youth Centre and talk." Laura said

"Sorry Laura but I'm heading over there to spar with Tommy." Mark said

"Why are you doing this?" Laura asked

"Doing what?" Mark asked

"Ignoring me and Joey. Joey's tried to apologize to you but you keep walking off." Laura said

Mark turned around and Laura saw tears it was very rare that Mark cried.

"How would you feel if the person you thought was your best friend turned around and punched you?" Mark asked

"The guy you thought was your father?" Laura asked

"Yeah Laura. You got it in one. The guy who used to beat me up." Mark said

"Mark." Laura started but Mark's finger cut her off

"I don't want to hear it. I have to deal with things in my own way so please just let it be please." Mark said before walking off

Laura stood there. Laura hated this. Her boyfriend had a huge amount of regret over punching Mark. But Mark was dealing with his own demons that he went into counseling to overcome. A bit later at the Youth Centre Tommy and Mark were sparring while Jason and Kimberly watched. Tommy and Mark stopped.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah just a little tired nightmares I thought I conquered years ago came back." Mark said

"You mean the guy you thought was your father?" Tommy asked

"The very one." Mark said

"We're here for you Mark don't forget that." Kimberly said

"I'll try. I think I'm just going to head home I just need to be on my own for a while." Mark said

"Ok." Tommy said

Mark walked off with his gym bag. Kimberly, Jason and Tommy all watched there friend walk off. Just then Joey and Laura walked in.

"Hey where's Mark?" Joey asked

"He just left he went home." Tommy said

"Dang." Joey said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"I was hoping to talk to him and tell him sorry." Joey said

"Give him time Joey it's not easy when someone you trust just turns around and hurts you to forgive them." Jason said

"But we've hurt each other all the time." Joey said

"Yeah in training but have you ever considered the fact that punch wasn't in training and that it did more damage to him mentally then physically." Jason said

"Good point." Joey said

"Well I have to head home." Laura said

"And we have a date." Jason said as he put his arm around Kimberly's waist

"Later guys." Tommy and Joey said

"Later." Laura, Kimberly and Jason said

The three Rangers walked off while Tommy went to grab a drink. Joey just stood there and then went to the bar to have a drink. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. Zedd was watching the Rangers.

"So the Black Ranger and Red Ranger don't speak to each other that might come in handy." Zedd said

"Yes owe wicked husband according to some sources the Red and Black Rangers hate each other." Rita said

"Perfect now let's intensify that hatred." Zedd said

"And I know the perfect monster to help us." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey was punching the boxing bag. When Tommy walked up to him.

"Joey calm down." Tommy said

"How can you tell me to calm down Mark won't speak to me." Joey said

"Maybe because thanks to you he has to fight his inner demons again." Tommy said

Joey stopped and realized what Tommy meant.

"The guy he thought was his father." Joey said

"Correct. You have to realize Mark's on a very thin line." Tommy said

"I know that." Joey said

"Well it's obvious that when you punched him you didn't." Tommy said

"I was angry ok." Joey said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"At the fact he made a complete fool out of me when I was fighting Centiback." Joey said

"He told you to think before you act Joey." Tommy said

"I know that now." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Finster is the Hate Master ready?" Zedd asked

"Almost." Lord Zedd. Finster said

"Perfect soon the Red and Black Rangers will hate each other and start to fight each other." Zedd said

"Yes then we'll be rid of two rangers or at least the Red Ranger." Rita said

"Yes." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey was sitting at the table when Tommy walked up.

"Come on let's get some air." Tommy said

"Why should I go with you?" Joey asked

"Please Joey maybe clearing the air between us might help you realize that Mark is a lot different then you thought." Tommy said

"Yeah your right come on." Joey said

Joey stood up and the two Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect." Zedd said

"The Hate Master is ready." Finster said

"Good now Squatt go with some Tengas and collect some dust that the Rangers have stepped on while there fighting the Tengas and then give it to Hate Master." Zedd said

"Yes sir." Squatt said

Squatt teleported away. Meanwhile in the park Joey and Tommy were walking along.

"Why don't you like me Joey?" Tommy asked

"I just do." Joey said

"There has to be a reason." Tommy said

"Look just drop it ok." Joey said

"Fine." Tommy said

Just then some Tengas showed up.

"Oh great." Tommy said

"Ninja Ranger Power now." Joey said

Joey and Tommy transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile at Mark's place Laura walked up and knocked on the door. Just then Mark's father answered.

"Oh hi Laura." Mark's father said

"Hi Mr. Stevens is Mark here?" Laura asked

"Yeah he's on the couch please come on in." Mark's father said

Laura walked in and saw Mark on the couch. Laura noticed that Mark was looking at the window.

"See anything?" Laura asked

"What do you want Laura?" Mark asked

"I just came to see if you were ok." Laura said

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"No you're not Mark. Joey and I are sorry for what we did." Laura said

Mark stood up and walked over to Laura. Laura stepped backwards and looked at Mark.

"You're sorry huh? Why don't I believe it? More importantly why do you always have to apologize for your boyfriend?" Mark asked

Laura was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you better go." Mark's father said

Laura nodded and walked off. Mark sighed and went back to the couch and sat there. Mark's father looked at Mark and wondered why his son was acting like this. Meanwhile back at the park Tommy and Joey were still fighting the Tengas when Squatt showed up and started collecting the dust from underneath Tommy and Joey's feet then he teleported away. Joey and Tommy defeated the Tengas and then powered down.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

Just then Tommy and Joey noticed Hate Master and Squatt.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked

"I'm Hate Master and this isn't your lucky day Rangers." Hate Master said

"Why's that?" Joey asked

"Because your about to feel the hate." Hate Master said

Hate Master then started placing a spell over Tommy and Joey. Meanwhile in the Command Centre. Laura teleported in.

"Laura what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"Laura is something wrong?" Zordon asked

"It's Mark he won't talk to me and Joey no matter how hard we try." Laura said

"You have to understand Laura. Mark isn't a person that will easily forgive and forget." Alpha said

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"Mark has had a rough past it comes with not having friends. Joey snapping and punching him was the final straw for Mark. You're lucky he can handle being in the same room as you two and even keep his anger for you and Joey out of the fights." Zordon said

"I guess Tommy, Jason and Kimberly were right. Joey and I don't know Mark as well as we thought we did." Laura said

"Correct." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Aye, aye, aye. Joey and Tommy are being put under a spell." Alpha said

"What spell?" Laura asked

"A hate spell." Alpha said

"Laura contact Jason and Kimberly and have them teleport here. Alpha contact Mark when Jason and Kimberly get here." Zordon said

"Right away." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park the Hate Master's spell started to take effect. The Hate Master then teleported away.

"What are you looking at?" Joey asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Tommy said

"You want a piece of me?" Joey asked

"Bring it on Frog Boy." Tommy said

"Oh real cute." Joey said

Joey and Tommy started fighting each other. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now we can defeat the Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes my wicked Husband what do you say we make Hate Master grow?" Rita asked

"Perfect." Zedd said

"Make our Monster Grow." Zedd and Rita said as they crossed staffs

Meanwhile back in the park Hate Master was hit with lightning and grew thirty stories tall. Joey and Tommy were still fighting each other and Joey was kicking Tommy's butt. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Jason and Kimberly were there with Laura.

"We have to stop Joey and Tommy." Kimberly said

"Aye, aye, aye. Hate Master has grown thirty stories tall." Alpha said

"We have to stop him." Laura said

"Let Mark handle him you three handle Joey and Tommy." Zordon said

"Of course Mark has more control of his Ninja Strike and it has more power then ours." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Jason said

The three Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in Mark's place Mark was lying on the couch when his Communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Mark said

"Mark the other Rangers are trying to stop Joey and Tommy from fighting each other dew to the fact he two are under a spell. Can you morph and try and stop Hate Master who is now thirty stories tall?" Zordon asked

"Sure." Mark said

"Thank you." Zordon said

Mark then stood up and walked away from the window.

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Laura and Kimberly teleported down and ran over to Joey and Tommy. Jason managed to get between the two while Laura and Kimberly pulled on Tommy and Joey's arms.

"Come on guys enough fighting." Kimberly said

"He's going down." Joey said

"Why?" Laura asked

"He took my best friend away from me." Joey said

"Ha. You did that yourself when you punched him." Tommy said

Just then all five Rangers heard a wolf howl and saw the Ninja Wolf Zord running up. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No we can't lose Hate Master yet." Zedd said

"We have to get him out of there fast." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park the Ninja Wolf Zord turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and then went to strike Hate Master. But Hate Master teleported away before he got hit.

Mark then jumped out of the Wolf Zord and powered down before he walked over to the other Rangers.

"Come on guys this is no time to fight." Jason said

Mark walked over and kicked Joey in the guts and spun around and kicked Tommy in the side knocking them both out.

"Well that's one way to stop them." Kimberly said

Mark looked on and watched as Joey and Tommy woke up.

"Man what hit us?" Joey asked

"Me." Mark said

"Oh real mature Mark." Joey said

"I'm not the one who's acting like a little kid. Now both of you stay away from each other." Mark said

"But the monster?" Joey asked

"Don't make me kick you twice." Mark said

"Ok." Joey said

Tommy and Joey walked off in two separate directions. Mark then faced Jason, Kimberly and Laura.

"Now what?" Laura asked

"We head back to the Command Centre and see if there's a way to reverse the spell." Jason said

The other three nodded and all four teleported off. Later back at the Command Centre Laura, Kimberly and Jason were looking at some data on Hate Master while Mark was working on a way to reverse the spell.

"Hey Mark you ok?" Jason asked

"I think it's funny. Tommy didn't say anything when I kicked him down but Joey did. It's like Tommy knew the reason I kicked him down. It's like the spell has affected Joey more then Tommy." Mark said

"You're correct Mark." Zordon said

"Why is that?" Kimberly asked

"Joey's hatred towards Tommy. Joey never has and still hasn't befriended Tommy. Joey hates Tommy but why I'm not to sure." Laura said

Kimberly, Jason, Mark and Laura all looked at each other knowing this was going to be a tough challenge.

End of Stop the Hate Master Part1


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Stop the Hate Master Part2**

Back in the Command Centre Mark was still looking for a way to stop the spell. Just then Jason walked up to him.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah it's going to take some time." Mark said

"No I mean are you ok Mentally?" Jason asked

"Not really." Mark said

"Look I know that Joey is feeling really bad about what he did can't you at least talk to him about it?" Jason asked

"I can't every time I try too. All I see is the man I thought was my father beating me up and then…" Mark started but also started crying.

"But then what?" Kimberly asked gently

"I was in my bed when he came home one night angry or drunk I don't know. He walked into my room and when I woke up he was on top of me I tried to get away but he punched me and I was scared he then..." Mark started.

Jason, Kimberly and Laura all realized what the man did to Mark. Kimberly walked up and hugged the Blue Ranger.

"I'm sorry Mark we shouldn't have pushed." Jason said

"No I'm glad I finally told someone." Mark said after Kimberly let go

"Was this before or after you started self defense?" Laura asked

"After." Mark said

Jason, Laura and Kimberly looked at each other and then at the Blue Ranger. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy walked in and sat down at a table. Just then Ernie walked up.

"Hey you ok?" Ernie asked

"Not really Joey and I got into a fight and he really hurts." Tommy said

"I'll bet he does." Ernie said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect the Red and Black Rangers can't see eye to eye." Zedd said

"Yes and if they meet up again they'll start fighting again." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark looked at some data when Laura walked up.

"You ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"It's not everyday I see you cry." Laura said

"I guess your right." Mark said

"Joey told me that you bought me this pendent." Laura said

"Yeah I figured he forgot your birthday again." Mark said

"True I swear the only things he remembers are food and fights." Laura said

"Yeah never get between Joey and his food or your asking for trouble." Mark said

The two Rangers laughed.

"I'm sorry Laura." Mark said

"No Mark you have nothing to be sorry about. It's hard for you to trust people after what you've been through. I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Joey or talking to you about it." Laura said

"It's ok." Mark said

"Friends?" Laura asked as she held out her hand

"Friends." Mark said as he shook her hand

Jason and Kimberly smiled.

"Now I've got a question. How do we take down Hate Master?" Jason asked

"Well I had a look at the stats on each of our Ninja Strikes. It seems yours and Kimberly's Ninja Strikes were activated dew to the connection you two have. It seems that mine was activated from the friendship I formed with you guys. Tommy's was his courage to never give up. Joey it was his will to save Laura that awoken his. But there's one element we haven't done." Mark said

"What's that?" Kimberly asked

"The opposite of hate." Mark said

"Love." Laura said

"Exactly. If you can somehow channel the love you have for Joey into power it might be enough to destroy Hate Master and destroy the spell over Tommy. But Joey it's going to take a little more work." Mark said

"Well we better hurry." Jason said

"I hope your right about this." Laura said

"When have I ever been wrong?" Mark asked

"I'll get back to you on that." Laura said

Mark just laughed and shook his head. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey was punching the boxing bag again.

"Why do I always snap whenever someone tries to help me or tell me what to do? More importantly why is it that I don't snap at Jason and yet I snap at Mark when he was telling me the truth." Joey thought as he punched the boxing bag.

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect all we need to do is get the Red and Black Rangers into the same room." Zedd said

"Yes Zeddy but how?" Rita asked

"I don't know yet but soon those two Rangers will fall." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Tommy was walking along when Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Hey Tommy, have you seen Mark?" Bulk asked

"No why?" Tommy asked

"Well it's just we found something apparently he disappeared a few years ago and now came back." Skull said

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"I mean when Mark was ten he just vanished into thin air and now just last year he returned." Bulk said

"That's strange." Tommy said

"Yeah well we better get going." Skull said

Bulk and Skull walked off. Tommy looked at the two and wondered what they meant. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"At least Tommy and Joey are staying away from each other." Kimberly said

"True." Jason said

"Ok now we just need to draw out Hate Master." Mark said

"Are you sure this will work?" Kimberly asked

"If not then we'll just have to fully destroy Hate Master." Mark said

"Good point." Jason said

"So either way destroying Hate Master seems to be your only choice." Alpha said

"Yeah." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey was having a drink when Ernie walked up.

"Hey Joey." Ernie said

"Hey Ernie." Joey said

"You ok you seem a little down." Ernie said

"I destroyed my friendship with Mark by punching him when he was telling me the truth." Joey said

"Looks like you have a long way to go before you two can be friends again." Ernie said

"Yeah I know." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Ok Alpha teleport us to the park hopefully Rita and Zedd will send the Tengas and Hate Master after us." Mark said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"Please with two Rangers unable to fight dew to the fact they want to defeat each other. Rita and Zedd wouldn't miss a chance to destroy us." Jason said

The others nodded and then all four Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers teleported down and ran off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the other four Rangers have finally come out of the Command Centre." Zedd said

"Let's send down the Tengas and Hate Master to take care of them." Rita said

"Not a bad idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the Tengas and Hate Master showed up.

"Looks like there here." Mark said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

The four Rangers started fighting the Tengas.

"Laura, fight Hate Master. Leave the Tengas to us." Jason said

"On it." Laura said

Laura ran over to Hate Master and started fighting him. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle

"Those Rangers won't know what hit them when were done." Rita said

"I agree." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Mark, Jason and Kimberly defeated the Tengas.

"Laura, remember the love you have for your family and Joey." Mark said

Laura then stopped and remembered the fun she's been having with her family and the dates she had with Joey. Then Laura started to glow yellow and two yellow daggers with the Bear insignia appeared in Laura's hands.

"You're going down." Laura said

"I'd like to see you try Yellow Ranger." Hate Master said

Laura then charged at Hate Master and turned into a yellow Energy Bear and then struck and sent Hate Master flying.

"No my powers." Hate Master said

"Looks like I got you down." Laura said

"You'll pay for that Yellow Ranger." Hate Master said

Hate Master then teleported off. The four Rangers powered down and Laura ran over to Jason, Kimberly and Mark.

"Come on let's see if it worked." Jason said

The four Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No now all the rangers have there Ninja Strikes." Rita said

"And they made our Hate Master a fool." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the four Rangers ran in and saw Joey looking at Tommy.

"Tommy you ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah what happened?" Tommy asked

"You were under Hate Master's spell." Jason said

"Then why is Joey still under it." Tommy said

"No it's broken but his hatred is still there." Mark said

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Looks like Tommy's back to normal but Joey's still out of it." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha but I'm sure the Rangers know what to do." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I believe it's time to make Hate Master grow." Zedd said

"I agree." Rita said

"Make our Monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after they crossed staffs

Meanwhile in the city Hate Master was hit by Lightning and grew thirty stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Command centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Hate Master is back." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha, contact the Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Laura walked over to Joey and kissed him on the lips Joey kissed back and then the rest of Hate Master's spell broke.

"What the?" Joey asked

Before anyone could answer Jason's Communicator beeped. The six Rangers walked to the lockers.

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Hate Master is back." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Ready to do this?" Laura asked

"You bet." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the city the Six Rangers showed up in there Ninja Zords. Jason then got the Falcon Zord to fire its rockets that hit and sent Hate Master flying. Then Kimberly got the Crane Zord to fire its lasers that hit and sent Hate Master towards the Ape Zord. Then Tommy got the Ape Zord to punch Hate Master to the ground. The Joey got the Frog Zord to wrap its tongue around Hate Master and shock him. Just as Joey's Zord let go of the Hate Master Laura's Bear Zord shook the ground. Then Mark's Wolf Zord turned into a Giant energy Wolf and then it struck and destroyed Hate Master before appearing behind the destroyed Hate master.

"Yeah we did it." Laura said

"Way to go guys." Jason said

"Let's head home." Joey said

"I agree." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"That Blue Ranger is getting on my nerves." Zedd said

"Yes Zeddy but don't forget it's almost time for him to join our side." Rita said

"Oh yes and then the Rangers will be finished." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth Centre Mark was sparring with Tommy while Jason waited for his turn. Just then Joey walked in.

"Hey Jason." Joey said

"Hey." Jason said

Mark then flipped over Tommy and kicked Tommy to the ground.

"So you up for a sparring match?" Joey asked

"Sorry Joey. I'm sparring with Mark after this." Jason said

"That's ok I'll just watch." Joey said

"Don't worry I'll spar with you after Mark and I are finished." Jason said

"Cool." Joey said

Tommy walked over and Jason walked up to Mark and the two started sparring.

"I'm sorry." Joey said

"For what?" Tommy asked

"For saying that you took my best friend away. If anything you've helped Mark better then I have." Joey said

"Mark's a nice guy when you get to know him." Tommy said

Joey nodded and watched Jason and Mark spar.

End of Stop the Hate Master Part2.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dark Wolf Ranger Part1**

At the Animal Shelter Laura was working with a vet helping taking care of the animals.

"Thank you so much for your help." The vet said

"No problem I love animals." Laura said

"Same time tomorrow?" The vet asked

"Sure." Laura said

Laura walked off. Meanwhile in the park Mark was practicing with his swords when Rita Repulsa showed up.

"What do you want Rita?" Mark asked

"Oh you'll find out Blue Ranger." Rita said

Mark put up his blades but then felt something grab him he looked and noticed two Tengas had grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked

"Something we should have done before. Now Blue Ranger you now work for Zedd and I." Rita said

Rita then zapped Mark. Mark screamed in pain then he started transforming. The tengas then let go of Mark who had now turned into a Werewolf.

"Perfect." Rita said

"Finally I'm free." The Werewolf said

"What?" Rita asked

"I've been trapped in that body for too long thank you my queen." The Werewolf said

"What do you mean?" Rita asked

"My name is Dark Wolf. I have not completed my transformation. Zordon hoped that by bringing Mark back and sending him on a quest he could destroy me." Dark Wolf said

"What do you mean bringing Mark back?" Rita asked

"Zordon sent Mark to another dimension so that evil wouldn't bring me out. I am at your call empress." Dark Wolf said as he knelt down.

"Perfect now come with me." Rita said

Dark Wolf nodded and both villains teleported away. A bit later inside Zedd's Castle Rita and Dark Wolf teleported in.

"Lord Zedd it's an honor to serve you." Dark Wolf said as he knelt down.

"Finally someone loyal and evil. Unlike you two idiots." Zedd said

"What did we do?" Rito asked

"Just shut up." Zedd said

"Now we have the Blue Ranger it's time to destroy the other Rangers." Rita said

"First I need to thank two people for helping you bring me out. Mark's will is very strong but dew to everything that happened to him it was only a matter of time before I took control." Dark Wolf said

"So you want to take down the Yellow and Black Rangers?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord." Dark Wolf said

"Then so be it but you will attack on my orders got it." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd I am here to serve you." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Jason, Tommy and Kimberly were getting worried just then Laura walked up.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked as she sat down.

"It's Mark he should be here by now and he hasn't showed." Kimberly said

"Yeah it's unlike Mark to be late." Jason said

"I wonder where he is." Tommy said

"Where who is?" Joey asked as he walked up.

"Mark he's not here yet." Kimberly said

"Ok aren't you supposed to be the late one?" Joey asked Tommy

"Yeah I am." Tommy said

The Rangers were worried they didn't know what to do. The next day at the Animal Shelter Laura was helping the vet with the animals again.

"Thank you so much we really needed the help." The vet said

"It's fine." Laura said

"You ok?" The Vet asked

"Just worried about a friend of mine his father called last night and told me that he never came home." Laura said

"I'm sure your friend is fine. If he's Mark Stevens he'll be fine that kid has a heart of a wolf." The Vet said

"How do you know Mark Stevens?" Laura asked

"Mark Stevens helps here with the computers since I don't have time." The Vet said

"Cool." Laura said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"So the Yellow Ranger is worried about her friend. Zedd said

"Ha she can keep worrying I'm not giving up this body. Dark Wolf said

"Good. Now Rito go down there and make sure you get the Rangers attention. Then give them this message." Zedd said as a piece of paper appeared in Rito's hands.

"On it boss." Rito said

Rito teleported off.

"He's an idiot." Dark Wolf said

"That he is." Zedd said

"Well I'm going to one of the dungeons to train." Dark Wolf said

"Good." Zedd said

Dark Wolf walked off. Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter Laura was getting some stuff when all of a sudden she saw Rito.

"What's Rito doing here?" Laura asked

Rito looked around.

"Zordon. Rito's at the Animal Shelter." Laura said

"I'll contact the other rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. Now Ninja Ranger Power." Laura said

Laura then transformed into the Yellow Ninja and flipped over Rito.

"What are you doing here Rito?" Laura asked

"You'll have to find out Yellow Ranger." Rito said

Meanwhile back at the Youth centre Joey had a giant sandwich there in front of him.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Joey said

Joey was about to take a bite when Jason's communicator beeped.

"You'll have to keep waiting." Jason said

The Rangers walked over to a secluded area.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Laura needs help she's fighting Rito." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Joey said

"Ninja Ranger Power now." Jason said

The four rangers transformed into Ninjas. Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter Laura was having trouble against Rito when the other rangers showed up.

"You ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah now I am." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Tengas attack." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter the Tengas showed up and the Rangers started fighting them. Just then the Tengas flew away leaving Rito alone so he teleported away and dropped the note

"Now what?" Laura asked

"Hey what's that?" Tommy asked

"Power down." Jason said

The Ninjas returned to there normal clothes. Joey then walked up and picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Jason asked

"It says. You Rangers are in for a tough battle." Joey read.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked

"I don't know but I'm going to go see if my sandwich is still at the Youth Centre." Joey said

"I'm going to Mark's house and see if he's returned home." Jason said

"I'll come with you." Kimberly said

"I'll let the vet know that I'm leaving early." Laura said

"Hey Joey, race you to your sandwich." Tommy said

Tommy ran off

"Hey get back here." Joey said while chasing Tommy

"Oh boy." Laura said

Laura walked back into the Animal Shelter. Just then Bulk and Skull walked up to Jason and Kimberly with Mark's gym bag.

"Where did you find that?" Jason asked

"In the park." Skull said

"Can you take it back to Mark we can't find him." Bulk said

"Sure." Kimberly said

Jason took the bag and the two Rangers walked off. Later at Mark's place Jason knocked on the door. Mark's father opened the door.

"Hi is Mark here?" Jason asked

"No he's not that's what worries me." Mark's father said

"We have his gym bag." Jason said

"Thanks." Mark's father said

Mark's father took the Gym bag and placed it inside.

"You going somewhere?" Jason asked

"Yeah on a business trip. Here's my number if you find Mark." Mark's father said as he handed Jason a piece of paper.

"We'll let you know if he shows up." Jason said

"Thank you." Mark's father said

Mark's father walked off to his car. Jason and Kimberly watched Mark's father drive off.

"He's really worried." Kimberly said

"Yeah. Come on we need to get the others and get to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

The two rangers walked off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Laura, Tommy and Joey were there.

"Hey Ernie you seen Mark?" Tommy asked

"Not since yesterday morning." Ernie said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Now I'm worried it's not like Mark to just disappear." Laura said

"I know." Joey said

Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter Bulk and Skull were there.

"Doesn't it seem strange that Mark has mysteriously disappeared?" Bulk asked

"Yeah." Skull said

"Come on he might have been kidnapped or something." Bulk said

"If we save him we'll be heroes." Skull said

"Yeah." Bulk said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle Zedd was watching the rangers.

"Ha you won't find your friend in Angel Grove Rangers well not yet anyway." Zedd said

"Zedd where's Dark Wolf?" Rita asked

"In one of the dungeons training." Zedd said

"Perfect." Rita said

"Now we need to distract those Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes and I have an idea." Rita said

Meanwhile in the dungeon Dark Wolf was training then he started to glow.

"Perfect it's almost time for my true transformation and soon the Rangers will fall starting with the Black and Yellow Rangers." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now Rito we need you to distract the Rangers." Zedd said

"You need a distraction you've got one." Rito said

Rito walked off. Rita and Zedd then made Rito grow when he reached Earth. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly walked in and the other Rangers walked up to them.

"Any luck?" Tommy asked

"None." Jason said

"We better get to the Command Centre." Laura said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

The Five Rangers walked off then teleported away. A bit later in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Zordon we can't find Mark anywhere." Kimberly said

"I'm aware of that, Rangers. Alpha is searching for him now." Zordon said

"Zordon what are we going to do we can't form the Ninja Megazord with out him." Joey said

"You'll have to use the remote he worked on so you can control his Blue Wolf Zord of the Temple of Power." Zordon said

"It's our only chance." Jason said

"I agree." Tommy said

The Rangers looked at each other wondering what happened to there friend.

End of Dark Wolf Ranger Part1


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dark Wolf Ranger Part2**

Back inside the Command Centre Alpha was still searching for Mark. The other Rangers were getting worried.

"This isn't like Mark to just vanish." Jason said

"I know. What could have happened to him?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in one of Zedd's Dungeons. Dark Wolf was still training when Goldar walked up.

"What do you want Goldar?" Dark Wolf asked

"You will not take my spot as head of Zedd's Army." Goldar said

"Like I want to job." Dark Wolf said

Goldar then attacked but Dark Wolf blocked it and sent Goldar flying.

"So you want a fight fine by me." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd was looking out of his balcony.

"Where is Goldar?" Zedd asked

"He's fighting Dark Wolf and losing." Baboo said

"That idiot." Zedd said

"Let them fight it would be great practice for Dark Wolf to test his skills." Rita said

"Good idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the dungeon. Dark Wolf kicked Goldar to the wall.

"Is this really the best you can do Goldar?" Dark Wolf asked

"You will be defeated." Goldar said

"Then try and at least make this challenging." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off and the Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Rito.

"We have to stop him." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

In the city the Ninja Mega Falconzord showed up and kicked Rito to the ground.

"So you Rangers showed up." Rito said

"Where is our friend Rito?" Jason asked

"I'm not telling." Rito said

"Fine Sky dive Power Punch." Jason said

The Ninja Megazord then flew up and them came down and punched Rito and sent him packing. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Rito teleported back in.

"You failed." Zedd said

"I know." Rito said

"At least it kept the Rangers in check." Rita said

"That's true." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Anything Alpha?" Jason asked

"Sorry Jason I can't seem to locate him." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Joey said

"I'm doing my best Joey." Alpha said

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Joey said

"We all are Joey." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the Dungeon Dark Wolf kicked Goldar to the ground.

"This is really pathetic." Dark Wolf said

"Shut up." Goldar said

Dark Wolf walked off only to have Goldar's sword thrown at him. Dark Wolf caught Goldar's sword.

"So the Golden Monkey still has some fight in him. Well let's see how much fight you have left." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I know how about we check Billy's lab." Joey said

"Perfect it's the one place Mark would go to be alone." Jason said

"I'll go I really need to talk to him alone." Joey said

"Ok." Jason said

Joey teleported away. Meanwhile back in the dungeon Dark Wolf pinned Goldar against the wall.

"Dark Wolf I have a job for you." Rita said

"Coming Empress. Looks like we'll have to finish this later Goldar." Dark Wolf said

"With pleasure." Goldar said

Dark Wolf teleported off. Back in Zedd's Castle Dark Wolf teleported in.

"What can I do for you Empress?" Dark Wolf asked

"The Black Ranger is all alone go fight him and let your presence known." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf teleported away. A bit later in the city Joey was walking along when the Dark Wolf appeared in front of him.

"Hello Black Ranger." Dark Wolf said

"Who are you?" Joey asked

"I am Dark Wolf." Dark Wolf said

"What do you want?" Joey asked

"You'll find out Black Ranger get ready to battle." Dark Wolf said

"It's Morphin Time." Joey said

"Black Frog." Joey called

Joey then started fighting the Dark Wolf. But the Dark Wolf was countering all of Joey's moves and kicking Joey's butt.

"You're strong." Joey said

"Why thank you Black Ranger." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Joey is fighting a monster known as Dark Wolf. You must be careful Rangers this monster is defeating Joey." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the city the four Rangers showed up. Tommy tried to kick Dark Wolf but he blocked it and threw Tommy to the ground.

"Nice try Red Ranger." Dark Wolf said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"You'll find out Rangers. My mission was to beat up the Black Ranger and make my presence known. Now that I've done that I think I'll take my leave now." Later Rangers. Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf teleported off.

"You guys get Joey back to the Command Centre I'll see if Mark's at Billy's lab." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

Tommy and Laura picked Joey up while Jason ran off then the four Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You were perfect Dark Wolf." Zedd said

"But Zeddy he didn't destroy the Black Ranger." Rita said

"I was only told to fight him not to destroy him." Dark Wolf said

"He got you there sis." Rito said

"Dark Wolf, do us a favor and while your kicking Goldar's butt again. Kick Rito's while you're at it." Rita said

"Yes empress." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf grabbed Rito and walked off. A bit later back in the dungeon Dark Wolf appeared and threw Rito at Goldar.

"You just gained a partner now let's finish this." Dark Wolf said

"Fine." Goldar said

Dark Wolf then started fighting both Goldar and Rito. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the four Rangers were powered down. Joey was lying on the medical table.

"You really took a beating Joey." Laura said

"I know it's like he knew all my moves and how to counter them." Joey said

"This is one tough Werewolf." Tommy said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"He calls himself Dark Wolf." Joey said

"We really need Mark's help this time." Kimberly said

"I hope he's at Billy's lab." Tommy said

Meanwhile at Billy's lab Jason walked in and noticed Mark wasn't in there.

"Where are you Mark?" Jason asked

Meanwhile back in the dungeon Dark Wolf was beating up both Goldar and Rito.

"You two are really pathetic." Dark Wolf said

"Shut it." Rito said

"Nope." Dark Wolf said

"You'll be destroyed soon enough." Goldar said

"Whatever." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back at Billy's lab.

"Guys Mark's not here." Jason said

"Come on back to the Command Centre." Kimberly said

"Right." Jason said

Jason teleported away. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Joey's ok but that werewolf is strong." Tommy said

"I'll say he countered my moves perfectly." Joey said

"We need help." Jason said

"I agree Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the dungeon. Dark Wolf was still fighting Goldar and Rito.

"Even two of you couldn't defeat me you two really are pathetic." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"This is bad." Alpha said

"I agree we need to find Mark fast." Jason said

"But he's not at the Ninja temple or on Pheados." Kimberly said

"Where is he?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Laura said

Meanwhile back in the dungeon. Goldar and Rito were on the ground they were both beaten badly and they both needed to recover. Dark Wolf looked at the two warriors.

"Later." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Maybe that Werewolf has something to do with Mark's disappearance." Jason said

"That could be it." Laura said

"We have to get that Werewolf to talk." Joey said

"But how?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

"We better think of something fast." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Dark Wolf teleported in

"My lord Rito and Goldar are both out for the count there both resting after the beating I gave them." Dark Wolf said as he knelt in front of Lord Zedd.

"Perfect I knew we could rely on you to do something right." Zedd said

"Is there anything else you need me to do for you?" Dark Wolf asked

"Yes go down to Angel Grove and get the Rangers attention." Zedd said

"Yes my lord. After all it is nearly time for my true transformation but I'll need you and Rita to make me grow for the Transformation to take affect." Dark Wolf said

"Perfect." Zedd said

Dark Wolf teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Jason asked

"It's Dark Wolf he's back." Tommy said

"Let's go guys." Joey said

"You sure you can do this?" Laura asked

"If it's to find Mark then yes." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the park the five Rangers showed up and they saw Dark Wolf leaning against a tree.

"About time you showed up I was wondering when you were going to get here." Dark Wolf said

"Why's that?" Joey asked

"Because your about to see my true form first hand." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Make our Wolf grow." Zedd and Rita said as they crossed staffs.

Back in the park Dark Wolf got hit with lightning and grew thirty stories tall. The Rangers called there Ninja Zords of the Temple of Power and the Wolf Zord showed up and the six Zords combined to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord. Just then a thirty story tall Ninjor showed up.

"Zordon said you could use some help." Ninjor said

"Yeah we have a Werewolf problem." Jason said

Ninjor looked at Dark Wolf.

"Rangers that's the Blue Wolf." Ninjor said

"Mark?" Joey asked

"So you figured me out Ninjor I'm must say I'm not surprised. It's true I am Mark. But I have taken over his body and he is trapped with in me." Dark Wolf said

"No we'll get him back." Kimberly said

"I'd like to see you try Pink Ranger." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf then disappeared and slashed the Ninja Megafalcon Zord and sent it to the ground and then the Rangers fell out. Then Dark Wolf attacked Ninjor and made Ninjor shrink back to his normal height. Just then Dark Wolf started to glow then a bright light appeared and when the light died down Dark Wolf looked more like a Power Ranger except his Ranger suit was Black and it had Red Lines and a Black Wolf helmet and on his gloves were claws. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is even better a Dark Wolf Ranger." Zedd said

"Yes Zeddy now the real fun begins." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park the Dark Wolf Ranger landed on the ground and pulled out a Black Wolf Lance.

"Looks like you Rangers still have a long way to go." The Dark Wolf Ranger said

"Give us back our friend." Joey said

"You'll have to defeat me to get your friend back. But that's easier said then done." The Dark Wolf Ranger said

"We will get our friend back." Kimberly said

"Big words from the little Crane." The Dark Wolf Ranger said

"Don't underestimate us Dark Wolf." Jason said

"I have no intention of underestimating you White Ranger it's the others that don't hold a candle to my skills. But enough talk. I believe a thank you is in order for you see thanks to Joey and Laura Rita was able to release me from Mark's body and allowed me to take over it." Dark Wolf said

"You won't win." Tommy said

"Oh but I'm afraid I have won Red Ranger and it's only a matter of time." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf laughed and teleported off while the Rangers and Ninjor all stood there wondering how they were going to get there friend back.

End of Dark Wolf Ranger Part2


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Changing of the Zords Part1**

At the Youth Centre Jason was punching the boxing bag while Kimberly looked on. Kimberly then walked up after Jason and hugged him.

"It's ok." Kimberly said

"No it's not one of our friends has been turned evil and we have to save him." Jason said

"But how do we save him?" Kimberly asked

"Somehow we've got to get Mark to start fighting back." Jason said

"But how?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ha those Rangers can try but they won't save Mark." Zedd said

"That's correct. There is no way they can now." Dark Wolf said

"Perfect now what should we do?" Zedd asked

"Well there's five special Zords known as the Shogun Zords. I've sent Finster, Squatt and Baboo to go find the Zords. Now using Mark's Wolf Power Coin I plan to take the Falcon Zord so we can use its battle technology to reboot the Shogun Zords. But we need Ninjor to be the Power source to get the Zords back on line." Dark Wolf said

"Perfect. Idea." Zedd said

"Now I have to wait for the perfect time to strike so that only the White Ranger will show up to fight Goldar and the Tengas forcing them to call Ninjor." Dark Wolf said

"Excellent. You are very crafty Dark Wolf." Zedd said

"Thank you sire." Dark Wolf said

Rito and Goldar both looked on. Meanwhile the next day at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Laura walked up to Jason, Joey and Tommy.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Want to come to the lake for a swim?" Kimberly asked

"Sure." Jason said

"Let's go I need to relax." Joey said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Come on let's go." Laura said

"We'll meet you there." Joey said

"Ok." Kimberly and Laura said

Meanwhile on another planet Finster, Baboo and Squatt were walking along then all of a sudden they found the Shogun Zords.

"Dark Wolf was right." Baboo said

"I'm never doubting him again." Squatt said

Meanwhile at the Lake The five Rangers were swimming and having a good time. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"Now is the perfect time to strike." Zedd said

"No there's. too many people around and the Rangers are in the water." Dark Wolf said

"What do you suggest?" Rita asked

"Tengas." Dark Wolf said

"Perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Tengas showed up and started attacking. The Rangers then appeared as Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ok that's done." Zedd said

"Now for my turn." Dark Wolf said

Dark Wolf teleported away. Meanwhile back at the lake Dark Wolf appeared.

"Guys we have company." Joey said

"We need Ranger Power Now." The Five rangers said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

The five Rangers started fighting the Tengas then Joey got struck with the Black Wolf Lance.

"You want a fight you got one." Joey said

Joey then pulled out the Frog Axe and started fighting Dark Wolf. But Dark Wolf countered all of Joey's moves and forced Joey to Power down when Joey hit the ground hard. The Dark Wolf walked over

"Goodbye Black Ranger." The Dark Wolf Ranger said

Just then Jason appeared and blocked the attack with the Falcon Saber and then destroyed the Black Wolf Lance and kicked the Dark Wolf backwards.

"Not today." Jason said

"I don't need a weapon to defeat you…" Dark Wolf started.

Just then Dark Wolf looked like he was being held back.

"Jason can you hear me?" Mark asked

"Mark yeah I can hear you." Jason said

"Destroy me please I don't want to be under this freak's control." Mark said

"But Mark." Jason said

"Please Jason it's the only way. Please." Mark said

Jason then turned in a White Energy Falcon and charged at Dark Wolf. But Dark Wolf managed to regain control and teleported away. Jason stopped.

"Looks like he doesn't have full control." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Laura ran up to Joey.

"You ok?" Laura asked

"No he really did a number on me." Joey said

"Come on let's get you back to the Command Centre." Laura said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers Goldar and some tengas are in the park." Zordon said

"You guys go. I'll handle Goldar and the Tengas." Jason said

"Ok be careful." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and teleported off. The other Rangers helped Joey up and they all teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile in the park Jason appeared with Ninjor and started fighting Goldar and the Tengas. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect. Now you ready Dark Wolf?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord." Dark Wolf said

"Good now lets do this." Zedd said

"Make our Monster grow." Zedd and Rita said as they crossed staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Goldar grew thirty stories tall. Jason then called the Falcon Zord and hopped in while Ninjor grew thirty stories tall.

"Let's end this Goldar." Ninjor said

"I couldn't agree more." Goldar said

Jason was about to get the Falcon Zord to attack when the Dark Wolf appeared and slashed him causing Jason to fall out of his Zord.

"The Falcon Zord is now yours master." Dark Wolf said before teleporting away.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle the Falcon Zord appeared as a real falcon and Zedd put it in a cage.

"This is perfect now they can't call there Pheados Ninja Zords and there Ninja Temple Ninja Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Ninjor grew weak and shrunk.

"Ninjor." Jason said

Ninjor disappeared and Jason stood up.

"I promise you Mark I'll destroy your Dark Wolf form and get you back then we can work together to save Ninjor and my Falcon Zord." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now we have everything we need to power up The Shogun Zords." Zedd said

"Yes thanks to the Dark Wolf's idea." Rita said

"Where is he?" Zedd asked

"We don't know sire." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"But why would Zedd want the Falcon Zord and Ninjor?" Jason asked

"It would appear that he has located the Shogun Zords." Zordon said

"We have to stop him and save Mark." Kimberly said

"I know but how?" Jason said

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other they weren't happy about what happened to there friend and all determined to get him back. Meanwhile back in the park the Dark Wolf Ranger walked along.

"I will not allow Mark to take over again." The Dark Wolf said

End of Changing of the Zords Part1


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Changing of the Zords Part2**

Back in the Command Centre the Rangers were trying to figure out a way to save Mark and regain there Zords.

"This is nuts." Kimberly said

"I know." Laura said

"It seemed like when Jason attacked it managed to awaken Mark from the Darkness controlling him. If we can get Jason to fight Dark Wolf again we might have a chance to help Mark fight the Darkness." Tommy said

"It's worth a shot." Jason said

"After all you're the only one who he'll take seriously." Joey said

"You stay here Joey I need to get in some training." Jason said

"I'll help." Tommy said

"Ok. Laura you make sure Joey stays here." Jason said

"I'll stay here too." Kimberly said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason and Tommy teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect soon those Rangers will be working for me." Zedd said

"What?" Rita asked

"I'm going to make them an offer. I'll return Ninjor to them if they destroy Angel Grove with our Zords." Zedd said

"Perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason and Tommy were sparring when Ernie walked up.

"Hey guys have you seen Mark anywhere?" Ernie asked

"No sorry Ernie." Jason said

"Ok." Ernie said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Oh I need to get my books in order and I was hoping he could help me." Ernie said

"When we see him we'll let him know." Tommy said

"Ok." Ernie said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Speaking of the Wolf. Where is he?" Zedd asked

"I don't know sire but I can try and find him." Finster said

"Do it in the mean time. Time to distract the Rangers. Inzorator come forth." Zedd said

Back in the park Inzorator appeared and started attacking innocent humans. Meanwhile back in the Command centre the alarm went off.

"Looks like Zedd's up to something." Laura said

"Come on let's stop that thing." Kimberly said

"I agree." Joey said

"Are you sure?" Laura asked

"Yes I'm sure." Joey said

"Ok then It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason's communicator beeped. Tommy and Jason went to the lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Kimberly, Joey and Laura have headed to the park to stop a Monster go help them." Zordon said

"We're on it." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the park the five Rangers showed up and then Inzorator attacked them and sent them flying backwards. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Finster, have you found Dark Wolf yet?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord he's in the mountains." Finster said

"Goldar send some Tengas to go capture that Dark Wolf." Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I found Dark Wolf." Alpha said

"Where is he Alpha?" Zordon asked

"He's in the mountains." Alpha said

"We must keep an eye on him ever since Jason destroyed the Lance his control over Mark has weakened." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the mountains Dark Wolf was walking along when the Tengas showed up.

"Your coming with us." One of the tengas said

The Dark Wolf just stood there waiting to be taken back to Rita and Zedd. But then Mark took over and started fighting the Tengas.

"I will not be controlled." Mark said

"Yes you will." Dark Wolf said

"No I won't." Mark said

Mark managed to defeat the Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre.

"So your saying that a person named Mark Stevens has just mysteriously disappeared and on one knows where he is?" Lt. Stone asked

"Yes sir." Bulk said

"Well this needs investigating." Lt. Stone said

"Yes sir." Skull said

The three walked off to the last place Mark was seen. Meanwhile back in the mountains Goldar showed up and zapped Mark allowing Dark Wolf to take control.

"Looks like you need to spend time in a dimension to regain control." Goldar said

"I know." Dark Wolf said

The two teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park Jason turned into a White Energy Falcon and then struck down and destroyed Inzorator.

"Come on let's get back to the Command Centre." Jason said

The other four nodded and they all teleported off. A bit later back in the Command centre the Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers it appears that Dark Wolf is losing control over Mark." Alpha said

"Yes." Jason said

"Alright." Joey said

"But the bad news is that Goldar helped Dark Wolf gain enough control to teleport back to Zedd's Castle and a dimension out of our reach." Zordon said

"Don't worry I know Mark will continue to fight back." Joey said

"That's the first thing you got right about him." Tommy said

"What was that?" Joey asked

"Guys enough." Kimberly said

"Sorry." Joey and Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Is he in the dimension?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

"Good it should help him regain control." Zedd said

"What now?" Rita asked

"Now to contact the Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park. Bulk, Lt. Stone and Skull all walked along.

"This is where we found his Gym bag sir." Bulk said

"Good now the question is why would he leave his gym bag behind?" Lt. Stone asked

"No idea sir." Skull said

"We will now let's try and find some clues." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Any luck Alpha?" Jason asked

"None sorry Rangers." Alpha said

"It's ok Alpha." Joey said

Just then the Command Centre shook.

"I know where your friend is." A Voice said

Just then all five Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"How did"? Laura asked

"I don't know." Kimberly said

"Where is he Zedd?" Jason asked

"Take a look." Zedd said

The image changed to Dark Wolf trying to regain control over Mark. Then the image changed back to Zedd.

"As you can see the Dark Wolf is having trouble controlling your friend. Now teleport me to your command Centre I'll talk a deal." Zedd said

"No way Zedd." Alpha said

"We have to Alpha. It's our only choice." Jason said

"I agree." Zordon said

Alpha then teleported Zedd to the Command Centre. The Command Centre shook then Zedd and his chair appeared.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me about my trip?" Zedd asked

The Rangers looked on wondering what they were going to do.

End of Changing of the Zords Part2


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Changing of the Zords Part3**

Back in the Command Centre Zedd looked at the Rangers. The Rangers looked back at Zedd unsure of what to do.

"What do you want Zedd?" Jason asked

"I'm here to make you a deal." Zedd said

"What sort of deal?" Joey asked

"I'll release your friend from Dark Wolf's grasp and return Ninjor to you but only after you destroy Angel Grove with my Zords." Zedd said

"We can't." Kimberly said

"We have no choice right now. OK Zedd you've got a deal." Jason said

"Perfect. I expect to see you in the park by sunset." Zedd said

Zedd then sat down in his thrown and teleported away.

"We've got to save Mark before this gets out of hand." Kimberly said

"I agree." Jason said

Meanwhile in the other dimension Dark Wolf was having a hard time trying to regain control over Mark.

"No I will not let you regain control." Dark Wolf said

"I will no longer be your puppet." Mark said

"No this can't be happening." Dark Wolf said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"We have to save Mark." Joey said

"Come on let's head to the park maybe we can figure something out with some fresh air." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

The Rangers then teleported off. Later back in the park the Rangers all met up in the park.

"Why are we here?" Tommy asked

"Because it's where Mark was last seen. So if we can figure out a way to help him come back to us we might have a chance." Jason said

"I get it." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"This is perfect now to see what those Rangers are doing." Zedd said

Zedd then enhanced his vision and then pulled back.

"No if they use there Power Coins to open a gateway to there Blue Ranger my plans will be ruined. Tengas attack them." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Tengas appeared. The Rangers then started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension. Dark Wolf was still trying to hold off Mark but Mark was stronger then the Dark Wolf thought and Mark kept fighting back.

"I won't let you win." Dark Wolf said

"Well I'm lot letting you continue to control me." Mark said

The Dark Wolf tried to fight back. Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers managed to send the Tengas packing. (A/N the Rangers never powered down)

"That was fun." Joey said

"Yeah right." Laura said

"Your right it wasn't fun." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Finster, send down a monster to keep an eye on them." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the park. The Rangers were attacked and then they saw the See Monster.

"Ok." Tommy said

"Weird." Joey said

"I agree with you there." Kimberly said

The Rangers then started fighting the See Monster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"That's it. I call the Shogun Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park the ground shook and then the Rangers looked and saw the Shogun Zords.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Laura said

"Yes these are the Shogun Zords now Kimmy since the Blue Ranger is evil you'll have to control the Blue Shogun Zord." Zedd said

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Joey said

"What can we do?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Jason said

The Rangers then hopped into the Shogun Zords.

"Red Shogun Zord Power up." Tommy said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power up." Kimberly said

"Black Shogun Zord Power up." Joey said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power up." Laura said

"White Shogun Zord Power up." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Mark managed to regain control of his body but the Dark Wolf wasn't giving up with out a fight. Mark while fighting the Dark Wolf managed to open a portal to the Park and walk through it. Back in the Park Mark walked out of the portal that closed behind him. Mark then saw the Shogun Zords.

"I have to help them." Mark said

Mark still fighting the Dark Wolf managed to get to the Blue Shogun Zord and hop inside.

"I wish Mark was here he'd be able to get control." Kimberly said

"Kim." Mark said

"Mark." Kimberly said

"I don't have much time so pull out your Crane Bow while I try and get control of the Zords for you guys." Mark said

"Mark." Kimberly said

"Please Kim I'm trying to fight the Dark Wolf and it's a losing fight please I don't want to be evil again." Mark said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly pulled out her Crane Bow and prepared to fire it. Mark managed to gain control of the Zords for the other Rangers. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No I've lost control of the Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Yes we have control of the Zords." Tommy said

"This is awesome." Jason said

"Alright." Joey and Laura said

"Thanks a lot Mark." Kimberly said

"My pleasure." Mark said

Mark then walked off.

"Mark?" Kimberly asked

"I need to fight this but I don't want to hurt any of you again." Mark said

Kimberly nodded and Mark disappeared. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No Mark managed to regain control long enough to give the other Rangers control of the Shogun Zords." Zedd said

"This can't be." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Park.

"Ok Zedd, bring on the monster lets see what these Shogun Zords can do." Jason said

Back in Zedd's castle.

"He wants the monster then fine. Make my Monster grow." Zedd said

Back in the Park the See Monster grew thirty stories tall. Jason then got his Shogun Zord to attack the See Monster.

"Alright." Joey said

"We need Shogun Megazord Power now." Kimberly said

Just then the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became legs, Then the Blue and White Shogun Zords became arms while the Red Shogun Zord became the head and body. The five Zords then combined together and the head of the Shogun Megazord appeared.

"Flame Saber." Jason said

Just then a Saber in flames appeared and then the Shogun Megazord struck and destroyed the See Monster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No I was so close." Zedd said

"True but we still have there Falcon Zord and Ninjor." Rita said

"Oh yeah." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone walked around.

"Looks like there are no other clues." Lt. Stone said

"Looks like it." Skull said

"Come on let's get something to eat." Bulk said

"Let's so." Lt. Stone said

The three walked off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'm grateful that Mark was able to regain control long enough to give us control of the Shogun Zords." Kimberly said

"Same here." Jason said

"I'm trying to locate Mark now but I can't seem to locate him." Alpha said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'll just head home." Tommy said

"Same here I'm tired." Joey said

The other three Rangers nodded and they teleported home. Meanwhile back at the lake Mark transformed back into the Dark Wolf.

"Yes I've got cont…" Dark Wolf started before Mark fought back

Mark then managed to weaken Dark Wolf and himself. Mark transformed back into his true self and fainted.

End of Changing of the Zords Part3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Follow that Cab**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly was sitting at a table when Jason sat down next to her.

"Any luck?" Kimberly asked

"None." Jason said

"We've got to find him." Kimberly said

"I just wish I knew where to start looking." Jason said

"I know what you mean." Kimberly said

"I hope Tommy's having better luck or at least Joey and Laura." Jason said

Just then Ernie walked up with two drinks and gave them to Kimberly and Jason.

"No luck?" Ernie asked

"None." Jason said

"Well if it's any better Bulk and Skull are also looking for him." Ernie said

"Great. We need all the help we can get." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So there looking for the Blue Ranger huh?" Zedd asked

"It would appear so." Finster said

"What do you say we have a little fun with that?" Rita asked

"What do you have in mind?" Zedd asked

"How about Crabby Cabby?" Rita asked

"Perfect the Rangers will go after him why we'll track down and destroy the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey and Laura showed up and sat down at the table.

"Anything?" Kimberly asked

"Nope we checked out the places he used to go in Stone Canyon and nothing." Joey said

"Man where do you think he is?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Laura said

"Well let's just hope Tommy and Alpha have better luck finding him or we'll have to contact Billy to help us." Jason said

The other three Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"This is perfect now. Crabby Cabby, go down there and cause mayhem." Zedd said

"You got it." Crabby Cabby said

Crabby Cabby teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull walked up to the four Rangers.

"You two found anything?" Jason asked

"Nope not even a hair." Skull said

"It's like Mark just vanished into thin air." Bulk said

"It's not like him. I mean when he's depressed he normally goes to the mountains but I called his father's cabin and there's no answer." Joey said

"Did you go up there?" Jason asked

"Yeah no ones home." Joey said

"Man this is nuts." Jason said

Meanwhile on the road Crabby Cabby was driving along causing chaos on the streets. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes perfect keep it up Crabby Cabby." Zedd said

"My lord it appears that the Blue Ranger has some how just vanished I can't locate him." Finster said

"Keep trying." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Finster said

"Why are we even bothering?" Rita asked

"Because he betrayed us so we have to destroy him." Zedd said

Meanwhile back on the road Crabby Cabby is still causing mayhem. Meanwhile in the Command centre the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Tommy looked and saw Crabby Cabby.

"Oh great." Tommy said

"It appears Zedd has created a Monster to stop us from trying to find Mark." Zordon said

"We have to contact the others." Tommy said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you." Jason said

"Guys we've got trouble you better get to the Command Centre at once." Tommy said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"I swear Zedd must love annoying us." Laura said

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

The four Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"How will you stop Crabby Cabby Rangers you can't keep up with his speed?" Zedd asked

"Don't tempt them." Rita said

"Oh shut up." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the command Centre the five Rangers were now morphed.

"Zordon how do we catch up with that thing?" Jason asked

"Yeah it seems to fast for our Shark Quad Bikes and Karts." Joey said

"Rangers behold the viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Mark working on something.

"What are you working on Mark?" Alpha asked

"Sacred Animal Cycles powered by the Sacred Animals it should give us the boost we need to take down Rita and Zedd's monster on the road." Mark said

"I hope it works." Alpha said

"Hey my Shark Quad Bikes, Karts and Cycles did ok." Mark said

"Yeah your right." Alpha said

Just then the Viewing Globe went black and then out came six cycles one blue, one pink, one red, one black, one white and one yellow each representing the Rangers sacred animal.

"These are awesome." Jason said

"I'll say." Joey said

"So this is what Mark was working on?" Kimberly asked

"Correct you see Mark thought the Quad bikes and karts might not be enough to deal with the combine power of Zedd and Rita so he designed these." Alpha said

"Come on guys let's give Mark's new gift a test." Jason said

"Good luck Rangers." Alpha said

The Rangers then teleported off with there Sacred Animal Cycles. A bit later on the road the Rangers drove there Sacred Animal Cycles along.

"These are amazing." Joey said

"I'll say." Laura said

"This is too cool." Tommy said

"I can agree with that." Kimberly said

"Come on guys we've got a taxi to pull over." Jason said

The others nodded and they sped up. They then caught up to Crabby Cabby.

"Not today Rangers." Crabby Cabby said

"We have to slow him down somehow." Joey said

"We have to do something." Kimbely said

"Wait a sec." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Use the Power of the Sacred Animals." Jason said

"That's what Mark was going for." Kimberly said

Jason then started to glow white then all of a sudden the White Falcon Cycle started to glow and then Jason and the Cycle turned into a giant white energy eagle that struck down and destroyed Crabby Cabby before appearing in front of him. The other Rangers drove up to Jason and stopped.

"That was awesome." Joey said

"I have to agree." Tommy said

"But how?" Kimberly asked

"Thank Mark for that. He must have programmed them to activate to our ninja strikes." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"No the Rangers destroyed Crabby Cabby." Zedd said

"Come on lets make our monster grow." Rita said

"Make our Monster Grow." Rita and Zedd said as the crossed staffs

Meanwhile back on the road Crabby Cabby grew thirty stories tall.

"Looks like it's time to flatten some Rangers." Crabby Cabby said

"That's what you think." Jason said

"We Need Shogun Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

The five Shogun Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Kimberly said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Joey said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Laura said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason said

The five Shogun Zords then started fighting Crabby Cabby. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I hope this works." Alpha said

"It will Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on the road the Blue and White Shogun Zords jumped up onto the shoulders of the Red, Black and Yellow Shogun Zords.

"You won't win Rangers." Crabby Cabby said

"Oh yes we will." Jason said

"Shogun Zord Tower Formation Spin out." Kimberly said

Just then the Shogun Tower Formation spun and charged at Crabby Cabby then hit and destroyed him before stopping behind the destroyed Crabby Cabby. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No they won." Zedd said

"They won't win next time." Rita said

Meanwhile in a hospital room a nurse walked in and up to the side table of an unconscious Mark Stevens. Then the doctor walked in.

"Any change?" The Doctor asked

"Not since he was brought in." The Nurse said

"Did you leave a message for his father?" The Doctor asked

"Yes." The nurse said

"There must be something we're not thinking of." The Doctor said

"We'll figure something out." The Nurse said

The Doctor nodded and the two walked out of the room. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the five Rangers were sitting at a table.

"Man we didn't find Mark all day." Kimberly said

"We can't give up we have to find him." Jason said

"I really want to say sorry for what I did." Joey said

"We know you do Joey." Laura said

"Well I found nothing." Tommy said

"We'll start again tomorrow." Jason said

The others nodded Mark wouldn't want them to tire themselves out trying to find him. That's if he wants to be found.

End of Follow that Cab.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Blue Wolf Part1**

In the Youth Centre Kimberly was practicing her Gymnastics while Jason watched just then Ernie walked up to Jason.

"Any luck?" Ernie asked

"With finding Mark no." Jason said

"Have you checked to see if he's home?" Ernie asked

"Yeah we do every morning. But he's still not there." Jason said

"It's not normal for people to just disappear and not leave any evidence behind." Ernie said

"I know you think we would have found something by now." Jason said

Just then Kimberly hopped off the balancing beam.

"It's hard to concentrate when your friend isn't here." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

"Well good luck." Ernie said

Ernie walked off.

"I really hope he's ok." Kimberly said

"He is don't worry." Jason said

"I hope your right." Kimberly said

"So do I Kim so do I." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect the Rangers are still worried about the Blue Ranger." Rita said

"Yes now's the perfect time to strike." Zedd said

"Finster any luck finding the Blue Ranger?" Rita asked

"Not yet Empress." Finster said

"Keep trying." Zedd said

"It's strange how we can't find him and yet we have his power coin." Rita said

"How did we end up with the Power Coin anyway?" Zedd asked

"I have no idea." Rita said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Tommy and Alpha were trying to find Mark.

"Anything Alpha?" Tommy asked

"Nothing." Alpha said

"We must find him Alpha I fear that Rita and Zedd are also looking for him." Zordon said

"I'm trying." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the hospital the nurse walked in to check up on Mark.

"Youth Centre." Mark mumbled

"What?" The Nurse asked

"Kimberly Hart…Youth Centre." Mark mumbled again.

"Of course the Youth Centre. Kimberly Hart must be a friend." The Nurse said

"Jason Scott…Tommy Oliver." Mark mumbled.

"So there friends of his I need to call the Youth Centre." The Nurse said

The Nurse walked off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Joey and Laura walked up to Jason and Kimberly.

"We really need to find Mark and fast." Joey said

"I know but we've checked almost everywhere." Kimberly said

"I hope Tommy's having better luck it seems he really wants to find Mark." Jason said

"I wonder why?" Laura asked

"Maybe because he knows what Mark has been through. Kimberly said

"Good point. I wish I could take back everything I said and did." Joey said

"You can't what matters now is that you keep fighting." Jason said

"Ok." Joey said

"Come on let's go see how Tommy's doing." Kimberly said

The others nodded and they walked off. Meanwhile back in the Hospital the nurse walked in and up to Mark. Just then Mark started to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" Mark asked

"Your in a hospital a family found you unconscious at the lake." The nurse said

"How long have I been out?" Mark asked

"A few days. Now I need some details. We've checked your wallet and we found your name now who are Kimberly, Jason and Tommy?" The Nurse asked

"Friends of mine. How did you?" Mark asked

"You were mumbling there names." The nurse said

"Oh." Mark said

"Also would they be at the Youth Centre?" The nurse asked

"Maybe. I don't know." Mark said

"That's ok just get some rest I'll be back with the doctor to check up on you." The nurse said

"Ok. Oh and if there not there just leave a message I'm sure they'll call back." Mark said

"Ok. One more thing where is your father?" The nurse asked

"Out of town on business." Mark said

"Your mother?" The nurse asked

"Dead." Mark said

"Oh sorry." The nurse said

Mark just went back to sleep. The nurse walked out of the room. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. All five Rangers were there.

"Anything Tommy?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh man not what we need." Jason said

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"Zedd and Rita have launched an attack to slow us down from finding Mark." Zordon said

"We have to stop them." Jason said

"Let's go." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the park the Rangers appeared and saw a monster known as Vampirus, Rito, Goldar and Artisimole they were also surrounded by Tengas.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Jason said

"Lets do this." Joey said

The Rangers then fought Vampirus, Rita, Goldar, Artisimole and the Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Any luck?" Ernie asked

"None it's hard to find Mark." Skull said

"I'll say." Bulk said

"Yeah it's like he pulled a Houdini." Ernie said

"Yeah but at least Houdini reappeared." Bulk said

"Good point." Ernie said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"The Rangers need help." Alpha said

"Send the Sacred Animal Cycles." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park the Sacred Animal Cycles showed up and the Rangers hopped onto them.

"Yeah." Joey said

"Now let's take these creeps down." Jason said

"Lets do this." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the phone then started ringing. Ernie then answered the phone.

"Hello Youth Centre." Ernie said

"Yes I know a Mark Stevens." Ernie said

"He's where?" Ernie asked

"Hang on can I get the number I'll get Jason, Kimberly or Tommy to call you back." Ernie said

"Ok thanks bye." Ernie said

Ernie then walked up.

"What's up Ernie?" Skull asked

"Mark's at the hospital. Apparently a family found him unconscious at the lake and took him to the hospital he's only just woke up." Ernie said

"Well we better go tell Lt. Stone." Bulk said

"Let's go." Skull said

Bulk and Skull walked off. Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers defeated the Tengas and now we're fighting Rito, Goldar, Vampirus and Artisimole.

"Now let's end this." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more White Ranger." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect." Zedd said

"Yes but we still can't locate the Blue Ranger." Rita said

"Keep trying I want that Ranger destroyed." Zedd said

"So do I." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers drove past the four villains and then Rito jumped onto Kimberly's cycle but Jason kicked him off.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"No problem." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Hospital. Mark reached for his Communicator.

"Jason do you read me?" Mark asked

No answer.

"Damn it why did these things have to be connected to our powers." Mark thought as he put the Communicator back on the dresser

Meanwhile back in the park Laura defeated Artisimole, Joey took down Vampirus while Tommy got rid of Goldar.

"Well that was different." Tommy said

"I'll say. I'm tired." Joey said

"Same here." Laura said

"We'll catch you guys tomorrow. I need to pick up some stuff from the Youth Centre." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The Rangers then left. Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"Why are you still open?" Kimberly asked

"There you two are. I got a message from Angel Grove Hospital for you to give them a call." Ernie said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Because that's where Mark is." Ernie said

"I'll call." Kimberly said

"I'll get our stuff." Jason said

"I'm leaving now just turn off the lights when your done." Ernie said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Ernie then walked off.

"I'll contact Tommy and let him know." Jason said

"Ok. What about Laura and Joey?" Kimberly asked

"You want to wake them up now?" Jason asked

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Look after your done call Laura and Joey's parents and let them know." Jason said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

Kimberly then called the hospital while Jason went to grab there stuff. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle.

"What are those Rangers talking about?" Rita wondered.

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Kimberly got off the phone with Joey's Parents.

"Should we call Mark's father?" Kimberly asked

"No wait until we get to the hospital and besides the man is probably sleeping by now." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Come on Tommy's going to meet us there." Jason said

"Ok let's go." Kimberly said

The two Rangers walked off and turned off the lights.

End of Return of the Blue Wolf Part1


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Blue Wolf Part2**

At the Hospital Kimberly, Jason and Tommy all walked in and up to the front desk.

"Yes can I help you?" The nurse asked

"Yes I'm Kimberly Hart and this is Tommy Oliver and my boyfriend Jason Scott we're here about Mark Stevens." Kimberly said

"Ah yes. I'll contact the doctor and let him know you're here then you can see Mark." The Nurse said

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"I'll call his father." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Jason walked over to the phones while Tommy and Kimberly sat down. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Well it would seem that the Blue Ranger has been in hospital this whole time." Rita said

"Perfect now we just need a way to get him out of there." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the hospital Jason got off the phone with Mark's father.

"He's upset at the fact he can't be here." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

"We better contact Joey and Laura." Kimberly said

"I'll do that." Tommy said

Just then the Doctor walked up.

"Excuse me are you three here for Mark Stevens?" The Doctor asked

"Yes we are." Kimberly said

"Is he ok?" Tommy asked

"Yes he's fine. He can go home later today. But I'll need someone to stay with him when he does." The Doctor said

"I'll stay with him." Tommy said

"Thank you. Now I'll have the nurse show you to his room." The Doctor said

"What was wrong with him?" Kimberly asked

"We don't know it's like all of his energy was drained." The Doctor said

The three teens looked at each other.

"But from what I've seen Mark's a fighter dew to some old scars and injuries he's had." The Doctor said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Well I have to get back to work." The Doctor said

The Doctor walked off.

"I'll contact Joey and Laura. You two go." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly followed the nurse to Mark's room. Meanwhile in the park Joey and Laura were walking along when Joey's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Joey said

"Joey it's Tommy. Mark's ok I have a feeling he must of used all of his energy fighting off Dark Wolf." Tommy said

"Damn that wolf." Joey said

"I know." Tommy said

"At least he's ok." Laura said

"Do you think it will be alright for us to visit?" Joey asked

"Of course." Tommy said

"We'll meet you there." Joey said

Joey and Laura kept walking along. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Bad news sis. It appears that Mark is fine he was just unconscious." Rito said

"Dang." Rita said

"Well why don't you go make yourself useful and go fight those two Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes sir." Rito said

Rito teleported away.

"Why do we put up with him?" Zedd asked

"He annoys Goldar." Rita said

"True." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the hospital Kimberly and Jason walked into Mark's hospital room.

"Hey bro." Jason said

"Hey you two are a sight for sore eyes." Mark said

"We've all been worried about you." Kimberly said

"Sorry I didn't realize that trying to stop Dark Wolf would put me in hospital." Mark said

"We've been trying to locate you but we can't find your Power Coin." Jason said

"It's because Rita and Zedd have it." Mark said

"What?" Jason and Kimberly asked

"Well when I stopped Dark Wolf I had to use the Blue Wolf Power Coin to stop him but the result caused us both to weaken him more so then me and the Power Coin ended up with Rita and Zedd." Mark said

"Not good." Jason said

"I'm fine really and I'm sorry for making you worry." Mark said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

"Well anyway where are Tommy, Laura and Joey?" Mark asked

"Tommy's here and most probably Joey and Laura are on there way." Kimberly said

"Good." Mark said not really listening to the part about Joey and Laura

Kimberly and Jason looked at Mark. Meanwhile back in the Park Joey and Laura made it to Joey's car and they were about to hop in when Rito showed up with some Tengas.

"Hello Black and Yellow Rangers." Rito said

"Not now Rito we're on our way to se our friend." Laura said

"Well too bad." Rito said

"Fine. Ninja Ranger Power Now." Joey said

Joey and Laura transformed into Ninjas and started fighting Rito and the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Hospital.

"Mark are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"No." Mark said

"Why?" Jason asked

"I hurt all five of you especially Joey but what was worse when Dark Wolf was beating him up I was enjoying it." Mark said as he cried.

"Mark." Kimberly said

"It's not your fault bro." Jason said

"It is my fault I was to weak to resist the Darkness in my heart and Rita's magic." Mark said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"First of all I'm glad your ok Mark. As for your power coin we'll figure out how to get it back." Zordon said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Anyway. Joey and Laura are being attacked by Tengas and Rito you better help them." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

Just then Tommy walked in.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Hey." Mark said

"I heard you guys ready?" Tommy asked

"Tommy. Can you talk some sense into Mark for us?" Jason whispered

"Why?" Tommy whispered

"Well it's just he thinks it's his fault." Jason whispered

"Ok." Tommy said

"You ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly transformed into Ninjas and teleported away.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Mark asked

"Because I want to tell you about how I felt under Rita's control." Tommy said

"Oh." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason and Kimberly showed up.

"Where did you two come form?" Rito asked

"Doesn't matter we're here now." Jason said

"Let's take these things down." Laura said

The other three nodded and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the hospital Mark and Tommy were comparing there stories about being turned evil.

"I never knew." Mark said

"Truth is you're the first person I've told about what it was like to be under Rita's control." Tommy said

"It's strange about how it felt." Mark said

"I know but you can't blame yourself for that. The sad part is I too enjoyed the feeling of hurting my friends." Tommy said

"It makes me sick." Mark said

"It does after a while but you'll get over it." Tommy said

"I don't know if I can." Mark said

Tommy nodded. Mark's experience was different it was like another being had taken over Mark with the help of Rita's spell. Tommy didn't know how to help Mark with that.

"No matter what happens Mark. I'm always here to talk to you. You know that right?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Good." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the park the four Rangers defeated the Tengas and Rito and powered down.

"Come on lets go see Mark." Laura said

"Yeah I can't wait." Joey said

"Oh boy." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

Later back in the Hospital Tommy and Mark were laughing about something when the other Rangers walked in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jason asked

"Goldar." Mark said quickly

Tommy looked at Mark and they both cracked up.

"Mark. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Your friendship is important to me. I didn't realize that with one punch it would cause you to fight your inner demons again." Joey said

"Look it's nice of you to apologize Joey. But that alone won't work with me. It will take time. Time I need to get back to who I was. You can't expect one word to repair the damage that's been done. Also that apology seemed a little forced." Mark said

Joey looked down he realized that Mark saw through the apology. Truth is that Joey hadn't forgiven himself enough to tell Mark sorry for what he did.

"Until you forgive yourself Joey it's hard to get other people to forgive you." Mark said

Tommy just nodded in agreement. Kimberly and Jason both smiled.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep I'm tired being in sort of a coma tires you out." Mark said

"I'll bet it does." Tommy said

The Rangers walked out of the room. But before Kimberly left she placed a box on the dresser next to Mark's bed and then left with Jason and the others.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Finster have you created a monster yet?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord but why do you want a garbage monster?" Finster asked

"Just send him down to earth." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

Meanwhile back at the Hospital. The five Rangers were walking along.

"He was right Joey that apology was forced." Jason said

"I know it was like Mark knew full well that I still haven't forgiven myself for what I did." Joey said

"You hate this don't you?" Laura asked

"Yeah. It really sucks at the fact I can't talk to my best friend without guilt or sadness entering my voice. It's like he was right about me. I never knew how well he knew until now." Joey said

"It would seem that Mark figured you out but I have a feeling thanks to Tommy and Jason your seeing a side of Mark that everyone thought was lost. Now it's up to Mark to find it again." Kimberly said

The others nodded. Just then Garbage Mouth appeared.

"What do you want?" Kimberly asked

"To destroy you then take the Blue Ranger to Rita and Zedd." Garbage Mouth said

"Not going to happen." Joey said

"Oh yes it is Black Ranger." Garbage Mouth said

"Hang on Joey remember Mark said to think before you act. Now's the time to do that." Joey thought.

Joey took a deep breath and stood there.

"Ready to rumble?" Jason asked

"You bet." Joey said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

The five Rangers started fighting Garbage Mouth. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like it's time for a bigger Garbage can." Zedd said

"Looks like it." Rita said

"Make our Monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Garbage Mouth grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now." The five Rangers said

The Shogun Zords then showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Five Shogun Zords combined to create the Shogun Megazord. The Shogun Megazord then powered up it's flame saber and then struck and destroyed Garbage Mouth. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Well that didn't work." Zedd said

"I know. But I have a plan and it involves Ninjor and the Blue Ranger." Rita said

"I hope this works." Zedd said

Later back in the park Tommy, Kimberly and Jason were walking along. Just then Rita and Rito showed up.

"Oh look the Addams family." Tommy said

"Ha you won't be joking for long." Rita said

"What do you want Rita?" Jason asked

"We want the Blue Ranger." Rita said

"Forget it." Kimberly said

"I was hoping you would say that." Rita said

Rita and Rito then teleported off and they left behind a piece of paper. Jason, Tommy and Kimberly walked over and Jason picked up the piece of paper.

"Give us the Blue Ranger by sunset or you will never see Ninjor will be thrown into the sea of sorrow." Jason read

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know Kim I really don't know." Jason said

Tommy just nodded in agreement. The three Rangers looked at each other wondering what they were going to do.

End of Return of the Blue Wolf Part2


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Blue Wolf Part3**

The next day in the Command Centre the five Rangers were there all looking at Zordon and Jason had read the letter again.

"We can't just hand over Mark." Joey said

"Joey's right there has to be another way." Laura said

"I know. That's why I'm going to ask Mark." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Because it's his choice not ours to make." Jason said

"He's confused he'll do anything to get Ninjor back." Joey said

"Do you have any other ideas?" Jason asked

"No." Joey said

"Actually Jason I'll ask him it might be better coming from me." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason said

Tommy teleported away.

"Now what?" Joey asked

"We wait." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"This is perfect." Rita said

"I hope this works." Zedd said

"It will just you watch." Rita said

"You had better be right." Zedd said

Later back in the Hospital Mark was dressed in a pair of Black Jeans, a Black Sleeveless shirt underneath a Blue Sleeved Open Shirt and Black/blue sneakers. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah." Mark said as he put the box Kimberly left in his pocket

Tommy walked in.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Hey." Mark said as he put on his communicator.

"We have a problem." Tommy said

"What's up?" Mark asked

"Well Rita wants us to trade you for Ninjor." Tommy said

"Ok." Mark said

"So we want to know what you want to do after all it's your choice." Tommy said

"Meet the others at the Youth Centre and tell them to come to the park I have an idea that might work." Mark said

"What are you planning?" Tommy asked

"You'll see." Mark said

Tommy shrugged and walked out.

"If this plan works I might be able to get my Blue Wolf Power Coin back." Mark thought.

A bit later at the Youth Centre Tommy walked in and up to the other Rangers.

"What are you guys doing?" Tommy asked

"Setting up a welcome back for Mark." Kimberly said

"Well he wants us to meet him in the park he has a plan." Tommy said

"You sure?" Jason asked

"Yes I'm sure." Tommy said

"OK." Jason said

The Rangers then walked off. A bit later in the park Mark was putting a device behind a tree when the other Rangers showed up.

"What is that?" Joey asked

"A special device when I press this button it's going to activate putting a barrier around me." Mark said

"Perfect." Tommy said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"Same here." Laura said

Mark then walked off a bit.

"OK Rita I'm here." Mark said

Just then Rita, Rito, Goldar and some Tengas showed up.

"Ah Rangers. And it's good to see you again Blue Ranger." Rita said

Jason then noticed that Mark hid the switch in his jacket sleeve.

"You'll be coming with us." Rita said

"Not until you hand over Ninjor." Mark said

"Fine take him." Rita said

Rito then threw the jar and it landed on the ground.

"Now grab him." Rita said

Mark then made the switch appear and pressed the button and a blue barrier appeared around him.

"What the?" Rita asked

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid?" Mark asked

"You tricked us." Rita said

"Like you didn't trick us with an empty jar?" Mark asked

"How did you?" Rita asked

"I was evil once Rita and under your spell I could still hear you so I knew what you were planning." Mark said

"Attack." Rita said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The five Rangers transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Just then one of the Tengas noticed the device. Then picked it up.

"Put that down." Joey said

"Ok." The Tenga said

The Tenga dropped the device and broke it releasing Mark from the barrier. Mark smirked he knew the Tengas would do this. Rito then grabbed him but Jason noticed something was different it was like Mark wanted to be taken.

"He wasn't out to save Ninjor. He was out to save his Power Coin." Jason thought.

Rito then teleported off with Mark. Jason and the other Rangers powered down.

"You lose Rangers." Rita said

Rita, Goldar and the Tengas then teleported away.

"No." Joey said

"Hold on Joey. Mark wanted this." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Come on lets head back to the Command Centre and I'll explain." Jason said hoping he got Mark's plan right.

The Rangers then teleported off. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"See my plan did work." Rita said

"For now." Zedd said

Meanwhile in a dungeon Rito was sitting guard.

"Oh this pain is killing me." Rito said

"I can help with the pain but you'll need to sit here." Mark said

"OK but now funny stuff." Rito said

Rito sat down in front of Mark and he started to give Rito a massage. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason explained to the others what he thought Mark's plan was.

"But that's nuts." Joey said

"Must have come from hanging around you." Tommy said

"Ok I'll admit you got me on that one." Joey said

"But why would Mark go to that trouble?" Kimberly asked

"Because he knows we can locate him easily as soon as he gets the coin and he can also teleport himself out of there." Zordon said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Zedd's Castle. Rito fell asleep and Mark grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Then walked over to the box and opened it and grabbed the Power Coin.

"Yes." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've got a reading." Alpha said

"Is it Mark?" Joey asked

"Yes he's got the Blue Power Coin." Alpha said

"Yes." Jason said

"It will take a moment to teleport him." Alpha said

"I hope he's ok." Laura said

"He will be." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rita walked up and saw Mark with the Power Coin.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rita asked

Rita then rushed over to Mark.

"Hand over the Power Coin." Rita said

"No way Rita." Mark said

"Give me the Power Coin." Rita said

"No way, this belongs to me." Mark said

Just then Mark got teleported out of Zedd's Castle.

"No." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark teleported in.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine Mate." Mark said

"Welcome back Mark." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"I told you your plan wouldn't work." Zedd said

"Oh shut it at least I tried unlike you." Rita said

Later at the community pool Jason and Kimberly walked up and spotted Mark getting out of the water.

"Hey guys." Mark said

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I needed to cool off and I asked the people here if I could go for a swim they said yeah." Mark said

"Well can you get dressed we have something to show you." Kimberly said

"Let me guess I have to wear a blindfold." Mark said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Mark smirked and walked off. Later back at the Youth Centre Mark, Jason and Kimberly walked in.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" Mark asked

"Yes." Jason said

"You know out of all the people we've done this too you're the first not to ask fifty times before we got to the destination." Kimberly said

"Trust me after doing this with my cousin you get used to it. Samantha and I always played this game when we were kids we called it mystery tour and we'd tried to guess where her parents were taking us. Peter thought we were nuts." Mark said with a laugh.

"That actually sounds like fun. So what was the prize?" Kimberly asked

"Food and drinks of our choice though mine and Samantha's choices were the same." Mark said

Jason took off the blind fold and everyone appeared and said surprise.

"Oh my god." Mark said

"We're glad your back." Ernie said

"Oh boy." Mark said

"Where did you go?" Skull asked

"Let's see I went for a walk I have no idea why I left my bag behind then the next thing I know I fainted at the lake and ended up in hospital. Oh no my dad." Mark said

"Don't worry I called him and told him your ok." Jason said

"Thanks now as Zack would say Lets Party." Mark said

The others nodded. Later back at the Command Centre Mark was standing there with the other Rangers.

"It's good to have you back Mark." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Mark said

"You will control the Blue Shogun Zord while Kimberly controls the White Shogun Zord with Jason." Zordon said

"So how did the Sacred Animal Cycles go?" Mark asked

"They are great." Jason said

"I'd knew you'd like them." Mark said

Later at the lake Mark was standing there looking out over the water.

"What am I going to do? I'm can't use my powers." Mark thought

"Soon Wolf Cub it will be time for your Powers to be upgraded and you to conquer the darkness." A voice said

"What the?" Mark asked

Mark looked around but no one was there.

"I must be hearing things." Mark said

Mark walked off little did he know that a Wolf spirit was following him.

End of Return of the Blue Wolf Part3


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Heart of a Wolf Par1**

In the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were sitting at the table doing homework while Tommy and Mark were sparring.

"Is it just me or have Tommy and Mark gotten closer?" Kimberly asked

"I think it's more to the fact that Tommy and Mark both have something in common." Jason said

Kimberly just nodded. Just then Mark and Tommy walked up to there gym bags.

"You ok you seem a bit off." Tommy said

"Not really." Mark said

Tommy nodded he knew what Mark was trying to say.

"I have to go my father wants to talk to me about my disappearance." Mark said

"Oh boy that'll be fun." Tommy said

Mark laughed and walked off. Tommy then walked up to Jason and Kimberly.

"He's scared." Tommy said

"Of what?" Kimberly asked

Tommy looked at Kimberly and she realized what Tommy meant.

"You don't think." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah they would." Jason said

"No you two stay here and finish that I'll go after him." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason and Kimberly said

The two went back to work while Tommy ran off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now to attack the Blue Ranger. Go Tengas." Zedd said

"Why?" Rita asked

"He's afraid of his Powers." Zedd said

"Perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile in the park Mark was walking along when Tommy walked up.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

Just then Tengas showed up.

"But not for long." Mark said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Tommy said

Tommy transformed into the Red Ninja and started fighting the Tengas. But Mark couldn't morph his Power Coin was drained and he was scared. Mark then tried fighting the Tengas.

"Not good. Zordon we need help." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were packing away there stuff when Jason's Communicator beeped. The two walked over to the Lockers.

"Yeah Zordon." Jason said

"Jason. Mark and Tommy are being attacked by Putties. Mark can't seem to morph." Zordon said

Kimberly and Jason looked at each other.

"We're on our way." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The two then transformed into Ninjas. Back in the park the two showed up and got the Tengas off Mark. The three Ninjas defeated the Tengas and then powered down.

"Mark you ok?" Tommy asked

"No." Mark said

"Why didn't you morph?" Kimberly asked

"I can't risk it." Mark said

Tommy, Jason and Kimberly all looked at each other.

"Come on let's get you to the Command Centre." Jason said

Tommy and Jason picked Mark up and they all teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre Alpha scanned Mark's body.

"It's not that your scared Mark. It's also to the fact of weakening the Dark Wolf you also drained a lot of power out of your Power Coin." Alpha said

"So now what?" Jason asked

Just then Joey and Laura teleported in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked

"My powers don't' work and even if they did I'm too scared to use them." Mark said

"Mark what you did wasn't your fault." Tommy said

"Blue Ranger." Zordon said

Mark looked at Zordon.

"It's time for you to go back to Pheados." Zordon said

"What why?" Joey asked

"Because as Mark is now he can't help you. It's time for Mark to conquer his past and move on with his life." Zordon said

"Can't any of us go with him?" Laura asked

"No this is something Mark has to do on his own." Zordon said

Mark looked down and then back at Zordon.

"I'm ready." Mark said

"Are you sure?" Jason asked

"I've got nothing better to do. If I fail this test then you'll just have to bring back Billy to reclaim his spot as Blue Ranger." Mark said

"Ok then Alpha." Zordon said

Alpha then teleported Mark to the Planet Pheados.

"Come on we've got class." Kimberly said

The other Rangers teleported off. Later on the Planet Pheados Mark was walking along when he got up to the temple.

"Dulcea." Mark said

Just then Dulcea appeared as a snow owl then transformed back to normal.

"Young Wolf what are you doing here?" Dulcea asked

"I need help. My powers are drained and I'm scared that if I use them again the Dark Wolf will take over." Mark said

"Ah yes I see the pain in your eyes about that. Come there is a special temple." Dulcea said

Mark followed Dulcea. Later at a Temple that represented the Wolf. Dulcea and Mark walked up.

"If you are truly ready to face this then enter this temple." Dulcea said

Mark walked up to the temple and entered it. Dulcea smiled.

"The wolf guardian is about to start his training." Dulcea thought.

Inside the Temple Mark saw two blades stick together in a pedestal.

"What the?" Mark asked

Mark walked up to the altar of the temple and was about to touch the Blades.

"Not so fast weakling." A voice said

Mark turned around and saw the Dark Wolf standing there with the Wolf Lance.

"If you want your Powers back you'll have to fight me for them." The Dark Wolf said

Mark put up his guard. Then the two started fighting each other. But Mark was not fairing well and got whacked into the pedestal.

"Ha you are weak and pathetic. No wonder your step father beat you up. No wonder no one wanted to be your friend." Dark Wolf said

"That's not true." Mark said

"Oh it's true." Dark Wolf said

"That's not true." Mark said as he pulled out the Blades from the pedestal and struck Dark Wolf sending him flying.

Mark then jumped up and struck Dark Wolf. He then used the Blade to turn around and strike Dark Wolf again.

"You will never take over my body again. I will never be evil." Mark said

Just then Dark Wolf disappeared and Mark heard clapping.

"What the?" Mark asked

Just then a human in a Blue robe walked out of the wall.

"Who are you?" Mark asked

"I'm Lupine the Wolf Warrior." Lupine said

"What do you want?" Mark asked

"Those Blades you pulled out sensed that you were ready to fight the Darkness in your heart but now young Wolf you must become stronger and evolve your powers." Lupine said

"What?" Mark asked

"See those rings?" Lupine asked

Mark looked and saw two silver rings.

"Yeah." Mark said

"Well what if I told you that those Rings are going to help you become stronger even help you take down the Dark Wolf what would you say?" Lupine asked

"Cool." Mark said

"Thought so. So do you want to become stronger?" Lupine asked

"Let's do it." Mark said

Lupine smiled and walked up to Mark. The two then started training so that Mark could gain his confidence back and also gain control over new powers.

End of Heart of a Wolf Part1


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Heart of a Wolf Part2**

Meanwhile on earth back in the Youth Centre Tommy walked in with a package. Tommy then sat down at the Ranger table with Joey, Laura, Jason and Kimberly.

"What's with the Package?" Joey asked

"It's for Mark from his father." Tommy said

"Why do you have it?" Kimberly asked

"Hello I'm living with Mark at the moment making sure he's ok until the doctor deems him fit enough to go back to school or until his father gets back." Tommy said

"Oh yeah." Joey said

Jason then looked at the note.

Dear Mark.

I know this is a weird request but in this package is a special Mask that none of us can decipher. I was hoping you could figure it out for me.

From Your Father.

"What kind of Mask?" Joey asked

"I have no clue." Tommy said

"Come on let's go." Laura said

"Where?" Joey asked

"To the park I'm in the mood for a picnic." Laura said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The males nodded and all five teens headed for the Park. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"I sense an evil energy." Zedd said

"Yes and it's coming from that package that Tommy's holding." Rita said

"Perfect. Goldar, Rito." Zedd said

Just then Goldar and Rito appeared.

"Yeah." Rito said

"Go down to Angel Grove with some Tengas and attack the Rangers and get me that Package." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Goldar said

Meanwhile back on the Planet Pheados Mark was still training but now he was training in his Ninja suit.

"That's it Mark." Lupine said

Mark was practicing with the Wolf Blades and getting better. Meanwhile back on earth in the Park the other Rangers were having a picnic when Goldar, Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Oh no." Laura said

"I knew this day was going to well." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The five Rangers transformed into Ninjas and attacked the Tengas, Rito and Goldar. One of the Tengas grabbed the Package and teleported away. Just then the Rangers defeated the Tengas.

"Ha you lose Rangers." Rito said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"You'll find out later Rangers." Goldar said

The two villains teleported away. The Rangers then powered down and Kimberly noticed the Package was gone.

"No they took the Package." Kimberly said

"Now what are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"Let's head to the Command Centre and see why Zedd would take the Package." Jason said

The other Rangers nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Rito and Goldar teleported in.

"I can't believe it you two did something right for a change." Zedd said

"Thanks." Rito said

"Now open the package." Zedd said

Rito opened the package and saw a Mask.

"What's this?" Rito asked

"It's a mask." Rita said

"Now Tenga get over here." Zedd said

Just then a Tenga walked up.

"Put the Mask on." Zedd said

The Tenga grabbed the Mask and put it on just then the Mask started to glow and the Tenga transformed. When the light died down the Tenga wasn't standing there put a Dark Samurai was standing there.

"Dark Samurai your back." Rita said

"Thank you for releasing me from the Mask." Dark Samurai said

"Now Dark Samurai go and destroy the Rangers." Zedd said

"It shall be done." Dark Samurai said

Dark Samurai teleported away. Meanwhile back on Pheados Mark had finished his training and had powered down.

"Well done." Lupine said

"How much time has past?" Mark asked

"Here two years. On earth just six hours." Lupine said

"What?" Mark asked

"Don't' worry your body is from earth so nothing has changed except for the fact you have new powers." Lupine said

Mark just sighed.

"Now go the other Rangers are going to need your help." Lupine said

"Thank you Lupine." Mark said

"You're welcome. Now go." Lupine said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Mark then teleported off.

"Good luck Ranger." Lupine said

Meanwhile inside the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Zordon what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Tommy asked

"That's what was trapped inside the Mask. Dark Samurai." Zordon said

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Laura said

"Sorry Laura." Zordon said

"Come on let's take it down." Joey said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the park the five Rangers appeared and then they all got attacked by a energy blur.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked

"That was me." A voice said

The Rangers looked and saw a Black Samurai.

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Now you Rangers will be defeated dew to the fact you can't get up." Dark Samurai said

"He's right it's like I'm stuck." Jason said

"I can't move." Tommy said

"Me neither." Laura said

The Dark Samurai just laughed only to get blasted backwards by something.

"Who did that?" Dark Samurai asked

"I did." A voice said

The other Rangers all looked behind them and saw the Blue Wolf Ranger walk up. But the Blue Ranger looked different. His wrists and the top of his boots had silver rings that have turned his boots and gloves silver and his white lines were now silver as well. In his hand was two blades joined together like a Lance.

"Whoa." The Rangers said

The Blue Wolf Ranger stepped in front of the Rangers.

"If you want to destroy them you'll have to defeat me first." The Blue Ranger said

"Ha you won't be a problem." Dark Samurai said

Dark Samurai then disappeared but the Blue Ranger just but his hand up and blocked the attack. Then the Blue Wolf kicked Dark Samurai to the ground.

"No way." Dark Samurai said

The Blue Wolf Ranger then made his Blades disappear. Then his pressed a button and took off the sliver rings on his wrists which in turn took off the rings on his boots. Just then his gloves, Boots and the lines on his chest all turned black. The Blue Wolf Ranger then disappeared and slammed his foot into Dark Samurai then turned into a Blue energy blur and struck down Dark Samurai sending him flying away from the rangers. The Blue Wolf Ranger then returned to his original spot and the rings of his wrists jumped up into his hands and he reattached the rings to his wrists which caused the rings for his boots to be reattached. Then his boots, gloves and lines on his chest went back to Silver.

"That was amazing." Joey said

"Wolf Blades." The Blue Ranger said

Just then two thick Blades with long handles and the Wolf insignia appeared in the Blue Rangers hands. The Blue Wolf then combined the two blades and started spinning them alternating it to either side of his body and then shooting energy waves at Dark Samurai. Then the Blue Wolf turned into a Bluish Silver energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Dark Samurai.

"That was awesome." Joey said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"Way to go." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No way the Blue Ranger is back?" Zedd asked

"And it would seem he's stronger then before." Rita said

"Not for much longer." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Park Dark Samurai was hit with Lightning and then grew thirty stories tall.

"Now what?" Jason asked

"Ninja Wolf Zord." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Blue Wolf Zord appeared and the Blue Wolf Ranger hopped inside.

"Wolf Zord Warrior Mode now." The Blue Ranger said

Just then the Blue Ranger inserted the Wolf Blades into the slots and then the Wolf Zord transformed into its Warrior mode. Its hind legs became the legs, its front legs became its arms. The head of the Wolf went down to its chest and the warrior mode head appeared. Just then two blades appeared in the Wolf Zord's hands.

"Now to end this." Dark Samurai said

But before Dark Samurai could do anything. The Wolf Zord disappeared and reappeared behind the Dark Samurai. Just then Dark Samurai went down and blew up.

"Yeah." The five other Rangers said

The Rangers then teleported off as the Wolf Zord disappeared. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in and they took off there helmets. Then the Wolf Ranger took off his helmet and revealed Mark Stevens.

"Hey." Mark said

"Your back." Laura said

"Yeah with new Powers and new weapons." Mark said

"That was awesome." Tommy said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Welcome back Mark." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon it's great to be back." Mark said

"One question what's with the Rings?" Jason asked

"These Rings control my powers when I took them off I used a bit of the Dark Wolf's powers to help defeat Dark Samurai." Mark said

"But isn't that risky?" Kimberly asked

"Only if I use too much. But if I keep using the powers now and then. I'm actually weakening the Dark Wolf even more." Mark said

"Alright." Jason said

"You don't have too worry Jason I'm not interested in taking over as Leader. The Falcon has been and always will be the leader of the Ninjas." Mark said

"We're just glad your back." Kimberly said

"I know." Mark said

The Rangers powered down and teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like we didn't weaken the Blue Ranger we caused him to become stronger." Zedd said

"I hate it when good guys do that to us." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason and Mark were sparring. While Tommy watched.

"Man you've gotten stronger." Jason said

"Yeah I have but then again training on Pheados for what seemed like two years will do that to you." Mark said

"I'll bet." Tommy said as he walked up.

"Hey Jason shouldn't you get ready for your date?" Mark asked

"Oh yeah later." Jason said as he walked off.

"He really should stop hanging around me." Tommy said

Mark just laughed. Tommy and Mark walked over to Mark's gym bag.

"I want to thank you Tommy for what you've done." Mark said

"It's no problem after all it's hard to get back from being under Rita's spell." Tommy said

"That's true." Mark said

"But now you have new Powers that can really help us and a new warrior mode for the Zord." Tommy said

Mark just nodded.

"Come on I'll buy you a drink." Tommy said

"You're on." Mark said

Tommy and Mark went to the counter to have a drink. Just then Joey walked into the Youth Centre.

"Hey Joey can I speak to you for a sec?" Mark asked

"Sure." Joey said

Mark and Joey walked over to the lockers.

"Listen it's not very often I do this but I'm willing to give you a second chance." Mark said

"You're giving me a Second chance at friendship?" Joey asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Thank you so much." Joey said

"But…" Mark started

"Oh no." Joey said

"If you blow this Joey then consider our friendship over for good." Mark said

"I'll take what I can get." Joey said

"Good." Mark said

Mark walked off and back to Tommy. Joey just stood there he smiled and walked off to tell Laura the good news.

End of Heart of a Wolf Part2


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am really sorry for the wait. I hope you like the Chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks. Again I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Another Brick in the wall**

At the Youth Centre Mark was working out while the other five Rangers sat at the Ranger table and looked on.

"Why is it that Mark gets to train while we have to study?" Joey asked

"No idea." Laura said

"Because unlike the two of you he actually does his work before he plays and besides he's a grade ahead of us." Kimberly said

"Oh yeah." Joey said

Just then Mark walked up to the other Rangers.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey. You guys ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah. But are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Mark just shook his head and walked off towards the showers with his Gym Bag. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle Rita was watching the Blue Ranger.

"He was great evil he nearly destroyed the Black Ranger." Rita said

"Yes but how are we going to stop him." Zedd said

"Why don't we see how much control of his powers he has?" Rita asked

"Perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Mark walked back up to the others he was now dressed in a Black Sleeveless shirt underneath a Blue sleeved open shirt, Black Jeans and Black/Blue sneakers.

"Has anyone told you? You look good in Black?" Laura asked

"Nope." Mark said

"Well you do." Laura and Kimberly said

"So would Jason. And I bet Joey also looks good in Black." Mark said

"Oh yeah." Kimberly and Laura said

"Well I better get going I've got soccer practice in the park." Mark said

"I thought that was tomorrow." Tommy said

"It is. I meant for the kids at Angel Grove Haven." Mark said

"How is that going helping out them?" Jason asked

"It's fun." Mark said

The others nodded and Mark walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle. Zedd watched the Blue Ranger.

"Perfect the Blue Ranger is alone now to attack." Zedd said

"Yes and since he's near a construction site it's a perfect time to bring forth Brick Bully." Rita said

"Perfect. Now let's see the Blue Ranger handle this." Zedd said

"What can we do?" Rito asked

"Just send down some Tengas to distract the Blue Ranger and to get Zordon to call the Other Rangers to Mark's location." Zedd said

Later at the Construction site Mark was walking past when the Tengas showed up.

"Oh great not you guys." Mark said

Mark then looked behind him and smiled. He then back flipped and grabbed and iron bar and flipped up onto the next level.

"Hey bird brains catch me if you can." Mark said

Mark then ran off using the building's structure as a way to get around as the Tengas flew off after him. A bit later the Tengas stopped and looked around all they saw was the Buildings structure and some floors.

"Where did he go?" The Tenga asked

"Hey Bird Brains." A voice said

The Tengas looked and saw the Blue Ninja leaning against the wall.

"Looking for me?" Mark asked

"Get him." The Tenga said

The Tengas then attacked but Mark fought back and then sent them flying with his Wolf Blades.

"Later." Mark said

Mark disappeared into the ground. The Tengas went down a level and flew outside near a brick wall.

"Where is he?" The Tenga asked

"Hey Tengas you really shouldn't let your guards down." A Voice said

Just then the Tengas turned around and all got struck down by a Bluish Silver Energy Wolf before it stopped on top of the wall.

"You guys are really pathetic." Mark said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The other five Rangers were having something to drink when Jason's communicator beeped. So the five Rangers went to a secluded corner.

"We read you." Jason said

"Rangers. Mark needs your help at the construction site you went against the Ooze Ogres." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Why would Zedd and Rita attack Mark?" Joey asked

"Since he has new powers they want to see how well he can control them." Kimberly said

"Oh." Joey said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The five Rangers transformed into Ninjas and teleported to the Construction site. Back at the Construction Site Mark threw his Blades like a saw blade and the Tengas went flying. Then the Blades stopped and flew back to Mark's hands.

"Now that is cool." Mark said as he looked at his blades.

Just then the other five Ninjas showed up.

"Are you having a Party?" Kimberly asked

"Yes and no." Mark said

"What's the yes and no for?" Joey asked

"The no for I wasn't having a party and the yes is now I am having a party." Mark said

"Good answer." Laura said

"Thanks you but these bird brains are as annoying as those stupid Ooze Ogres but these guys don't splat against the walls when you send them into it." Mark said

"Awe too bad." Kimberly said

Mark just laughed and disappeared then the Tengas went down and Mark reappeared behind them.

"Less talking more partying after all these Tengas called the Party might as well trash it." Mark said

"Good call." Jason said

"I'll say." Tommy said

The Rangers then started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"So are you ready?" Zedd asked

"Yes now I just need to get a good shot." Rita said

Just then Rito tripped and knocked Rita causing her to fire.

"You idiot she was supposed to hit the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Construction Site Rita's blast hit the wall and caused it to come alive.

"Hey I can move." The Brick wall said

"Oh my god a Brick Bully." Mark said

"You've heard of that thing?" Kimberly asked

"No I read about it as Dark Wolf you'd be surprised how many weird Monsters Finster has in those books." Mark said

"I wouldn't be surprised." Laura said

"Neither would I." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle. Zedd's vision returned to normal

"Well it will have to do." Zedd said

"I was hoping for a Werewolf." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Construction Site Brick Bully started firing at the Rangers.

"Well I'd say it's time to kick it up a notch." Mark said

"I agree." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." The Six Rangers said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Brick Bully then fired at the rangers but Mark blocked with his Wolf Blades.

"I really like these." Mark said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

Just then Brick Bully fired and turned Laura and Joey into Bricks. Then it turned Jason and Tommy into bricks.

"Ok that's not cool." Mark said

"Hold him off I'll get the others." Kimberly said

"Yes ma'am." Mark said

Mark started fighting Brick Bully while Kimberly collected the other Rangers. Mark then back flipped over to Kimberly.

"Ah Alpha can you please get us out of here?" Mark asked

Just then Mark and Kimberly teleported away with the four Ranger bricks. Brick Bully then looked around and started eating the Construction materials. Meanwhile at the Command Centre Kimberly and Mark teleported down. Then Kimberly put the other Rangers on the table.

"This is not good." Kimberly said

"We have to get them out." Mark said

"But how?" Alpha asked

"Um Kimberly." Mark said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"What does Trini hate more then anything other then Rita and Zedd?" Mark asked

"Pollution." Kimberly said

"Then she might not like us too much because we've got to use pollution to break down these bricks to save the others." Mark said

"I don't think she'll mind too much if it was to save our friends." Kimberly said

"True." Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Not good." Mark said

"Rangers. Brick Bully is eating Construction supplies and becoming Stronger." Zordon said

"I'll help Alpha create a Simulation Pollution device you handle Brick Bully." Kimberly said

Mark nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"Back to action." Mark said before teleporting away.

"I hope he'll be ok." Kimberly said

"He will be." Alpha said

Kimberly nodded and then both she and Alpha got to work. Back at the Construction Site Mark teleported down and pulled out the Wolf Blades.

"Hey ugly." Mark said

Brick Bully turned around.

"Well if it isn't the Blue Ranger now it's time for you to become a brick." Brick Bully said

"Actually. You have to catch me first later." Mark said

Mark ran off and Brick Bully chased after him. A bit later in the City Mark stopped and started fighting Brick Bully.

"With out your Construction supplies you're not as strong as you think you are." Mark said

"No." Brick Bully said

Mark then jumped up and turned into a Bluish Silver Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Brick Bully.

"Ok that was way to easy even for me." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Your right Blue Ranger that was too easy. Now for the tough part." Zedd said

"Make our Monster Grow." Rita and Zedd said as they crossed staffs.

Back in the city Brick Bully got hit with the Lightning and grew thirty stories tall.

"Not good." Mark said

"Time to say goodbye." Brick Bully said

"More like it's time to get real. I need Shogun Zord Power now." Mark said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord showed up and Mark hopped inside.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Brick Bully asked.

"Oh yeah I think I do." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Kimberly put the four bricks into the device and closed it.

"Ok Alpha." Kimberly said

Alpha activated the machine and the simulation Pollution started to break down the bricks.

"Yes it's working." Kimberly said

"Good work." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the city. The Blue Shogun Zord was still fighting Brick Bully.

"Ok that's it. Time for the wall to fall." Mark said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord struck and destroyed Brock Bully with its staff.

"Man I'm glad that's over." Mark said

Mark then looked at the abandoned Construction Site. Mark then mentally shook his head before teleporting away. Back in the Command Centre Mark teleported in and took off his helmet.

"Nice going." Kimberly said

"Thanks. How's this coming?" Mark asked

"They should be back to normal." Kimberly said

Just then Laura, Joey, Tommy and Jason returned to normal and were still morphed.

"Thanks guys." Joey said

"Don't thank me. Kimberly and Alpha were the ones that freed you I was fighting that Brick Wall." Mark said

"Yeah and he destroyed it." Kimberly said

"Good work." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like Mark, has control over his new powers." Zedd said

"Yeah." Rita said

Later that day at the Youth Centre five of the Rangers were sitting around the table having something to eat when Mark showed up.

"Hey." Joey said after Mark sat down

"Hey." Mark said

"Where have you been?" Jason asked

"Soccer practice I am officially tired." Mark said

"I'll bet after what happened today I'm not surprised." Kimberly said

Ernie then walked up and handed Mark a smoothie.

"You look like you could do with this." Ernie said

"Oh yeah." Mark said

Ernie walked off and Mark leaned back in his chair.

"I'm getting sick of this dream about a crystal and a staff." Mark said

"What dream?" Tommy asked

"It's nothing really just a staff and crystal both in stone. They seem to be connected but I don't know why." Mark said

"Strange." Jason said

"You're telling me." Mark said

Mark drank his drink and then his eyes went wolf and went back to normal but the others never noticed.

"He's coming." Mark thought

End of Another Brick in the wall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part1**

In the park the Rangers, Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone were all riding on Horses as part of Nature appreciation week.

"Thanks for letting us borrow the horses." Laura said

"No problem." Lt. Stone said

"Come on guys let's gallop." Jason said

"Yeah it's open up ahead it'll be fun." Joey said

"Did they say gallop?" Skull asked

"No way am I doing that." Bulk said

"Oh yes you will Bulk and Skull. We all gallop." Stone said

Just then the sky went dark.

"What the?" Jason asked

"He's here." Mark thought.

"We better get to the Command Centre." Tommy said

"I agree." Laura said

The Rangers hopped off there horses and walked to some trees.

"Its dark enough they won't see us." Jason said

"Let's go." Joey said

The six Rangers then teleported away. A bit later in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What the?" Kimberly asked

"All the power is off." Jason said

"But why?" Joey asked

"Because of the evil energy that has shown up. We have to wait for it to pass." Mark said

No one noticed that Mark's eyes had gone wolf because of the darkness. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle the whole castle went black.

"Finster did you forget to pay the electric bill?" Rita asked

"No my queen someone has arrived." Finster said

"Who?" Zedd asked

Just then a being with snakes in his coat appeared.

"Who are you?" Zedd asked

"Zeddy." Rita said

"You know him?" Zedd asked

"Meet Master Vile my father." Rita said

"What?" Zedd asked

"Hi Dad." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the lights came back on and then Alpha rebooted and Zordon came back. Mark then rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"What happened?" Tommy asked

"An evil being has appeared causing the Command Centre to go off line." Zordon said

"Master Vile." Mark thought.

"But who is it?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know Rangers but I think Mark does. You can sense it can't you?" Zordon asked

"Yeah I can I've been sensing him for a while now." Mark said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Laura asked

"I'm still getting used to it." Mark said

"Good point. So what is this being's name?" Jason asked

"Master Vile. Lupine told me about him. He's Rita and Rito's father." Mark said

"Great." Tommy said sarcastically

"Um guys we have a problem." Kimberly said while looking at the viewing globe.

The other Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe to see that the Darkness had gone and Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull were looking around for them. Back in the park.

"Hey where did Jason and his friends go?" Skull asked

"I don't know." Bulk said

"Well if I'm not mistaken that darkness means there's going to be a monster attack." Lt. Stone said

"A Monster attack." Bulk said

"Yep now I need one of you to go and get help." Lt. Stone said

Just then Bulk and Skull's horses pushed them forward.

"I knew I could count on you." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"You married Lord Zedd you could have at least married someone with a skull." Vile said

"I may not have a skull but I have managed to capture the Falcon Zord and Ninjor." Zedd said

"What?" Vile asked

"It's true Dad look." Rito said

Rito then tripped and the jar broke.

"Rito you fool. I need him." Vile said

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked

"I need Ninjor to get my hands on the Zeo Crystal." Vile said

Just then Ninjor grew to normal size.

"The Zeo Crystal will never be yours Vile." Ninjor said

"Grab him." Zedd said

Rito and Goldar went to grab Ninjor but he teleported away.

"You idiots." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Ninjor showed up.

"Ninjor." The Rangers said

"Rangers it's good to see you again. And Mark it appears your powers have been upgraded." Ninjor said

"Yeah I'm sorry for what I did." Mark said

"Don't worry Mark I know it wasn't your fault." Ninjor said

"True we have bigger things to attend to." Mark said

"That's right. Master Vile has arrived and he's after the Zeo Crystal." Ninjor said

"Zeo Crystal?" All the rangers but Mark asked

"Yes rangers a powerful crystal that's power grows with time." Zordon said

"The morphin Masters hid it in the caves of deception under Zedd's castle." Mark said

"How do you know this?" Joey asked

"Lupine told me about the Zeo Crystal." Mark said

"Young Wolf." A voice said in Mark's head

"Lupine?" Mark asked

"Correct. Master Vile is dangerous there is a way you and the others can fight him." Lupine said

"How?" Mark asked

"When in battle you can activate the Sacred Animal Armor. It will boost your powers and make them stronger and your defense will go up too. But you must be careful." Lupine said

"How do we activate it?" Mark asked

"By saying Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Lupine said

"Thanks." Mark said

"No problem young wolf." Lupine said

"Guys there is a way we can fight Vile we have sacred Animal Armor that can boost our strength and speed." Mark said

"Cool." The others said

"Lupine told you huh?" Ninjor asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Good at least we have a chance." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Now it's time I took charge." Vile said

"Go right ahead I'd love to see you fail." Zedd said

"Nothing can stop me now feed this to the Tengas." Vile said throwing a sack at Zedd

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"Something to make the Tengas stronger. Now Goldar and Rito come with me it's time to fix Rito's mistake and recapture Ninjor." Vile said

"Easier said then done." Rita said

"Oh be quiet." Vile said

Vile, Goldar and Rito teleported away.

"Where did they go?" Rita asked

"Hold on." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision.

"They're in your father's space skull." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside Vile's Space Skull.

"Now Zedd have you feed the Tengas?" Vile asked

"Yes we did." Zedd said

"Good now send the Tengas down to earth and get them to attack so the rangers will show up." Vile said

"Fine." Zedd said

"Now to create my monster that will absorb Ninjor's powers." Vile said

Vile then spat out a blue egg and cracked it then ooze came out and a blue being appeared then Master Vile made it grow to his size. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Bulk and Skull are being attacked by Tengas in the park." Alpha said

"We better help them." Tommy said

"We also better be careful who knows what Vile is capable of." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"Hey Tengas looking for us?" Tommy asked

"You bet." The Tengas said

"Well then come and get us." Jason said

The rangers started fighting the Tengas but dew to his training only Mark was able to hold them off.

"We need help." Joey said

"Call Ninjor." Jason said

"Ninjor we need your help." Tommy said

Just then Ninjor showed up

"I'm coming Rangers." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Now Globber go and capture Ninjor and absorb his power." Vile said

"Yes boss." Globber said

Globber then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Globber attacked itself to Ninjor.

"Hey get off me." Ninjor said

"Ninjor get out of here." Joey said

"The best way out is up." Ninjor said as he grew Thirty Stories tall.

Just then Globber grew Thirty Stories tall and absorbed Ninjor's energy. Then teleported Ninjor away.

"We have to do something." Laura said

"Yeah but these Tengas are too strong." Joey said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Mark called

Just then Mark's ranger suit went from Blue to Dark Blue and his Silver rings came off making his gloves, boots and lines Black.

"Whoa." The other Five Rangers said

Mark then dashed off and kicked a Tenga into two Tengas who were holding the girls.

"Your turn." Mark said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Kimberly and Laura said

Just then Laura's Ranger suit went from yellow to Dark Yellow and Kimberly's Ranger suit went from Pink to Dark Pink.

"This is incredible." Kimberly said

"You said it." Laura said

The three powered up rangers then got the Tengas away from Joey, Tommy and Jason.

"Your turn." Mark said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Tommy, Jason and Joey said

Just then Tommy's Ranger suit went for Red to Dark Red, Jason's ranger suit went from white to a Dark white almost Grey and Joey's Ranger suit went from a Black to if it was possible a darker Black.

"Hey Mark can we activate our Animal Strikes like this?" Joey asked

"Only one way to find out." Mark said

The six Rangers then started to glow there colors and then they all turned into beams of light and met in a circle then they all turned into there Sacred Animal and struck down all the Tengas then the place all the Rangers met shone brightly sending the Tengas packing. The six Rangers then returned to normal

"That was awesome." Joey said

Mark then walked up to where is Silver Rings come off but all he saw was a black wolf headed device on the ground. Mark just shrugged and picked it up and put it on his left wrist.

"You ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah I'll be fine come on let's get back." Mark said

The Rangers then teleported away. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported back in un-morphed.

"Man those Tengas were stronger then ever." Tommy said

"Alpha I need you to do a scan I wasn't able to find the silver power brace rings." Mark said

"What's the scan for?" Jason asked

"To see if I'm not affected by the Dark Wolf." Mark said

The others nodded. Then they looked back at Zordon.

"While Alpha is doing that one of you must go and retrieve the Zeo Crystal before Vile gets a hold of it." Zordon said

"But Zordon the Zeo Crystal is protected by a special barrier. Tommy and I can't go since we've both been in the darkness. It could destroy us." Mark said

"Correct." Zordon said

"Then who should go?" Kimberly asked

"Jason." Mark said

"Why me?" Jason asked

"You're the only other one here that can do it. I doubt Rita and Zedd are going to go after you. Joey's hatred is like darkness, Laura and Kimberly can't go. You're the only one here who has a chance and this might be our only chance to get the Falcon Zord Back." Mark said

"Good idea." Jason said

"Don't worry Jase. Kimberly can call forth the White Shogun Zord. I know you can do it." Mark said

"Yeah you're right. Ok I'll do it." Jason said

"Good luck." Kimberly said kissing Jason on the cheek.

"Thanks." Jason said

"You better go while Vile is distracted." Mark said

"Got it. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle Jason teleported in and hid out of sight.

"Ok I'm in I hope the others are going to be ok." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Tommy asked

"Well I've created a device that will allow us to control the Ninja Zords of the temple of Power. But it's no substitute for the real Falcon Zord. But it will have to do." Mark said

"Thanks man." Joey said

"Rangers the scan on Mark is complete." Alpha said

"Well Alpha?" Mark asked

"It appears that you now have the powers of the Shadows." Alpha said

"Power of Shadows?" Mark asked

"Correct. But you'll have to figure that out on your own." Zordon said

Mark looked down while Tommy put a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"It can't be as worse as the Dark Wolf." Tommy said

"True." Mark said

Meanwhile inside Vile's Space Skull. Ninjor woke up.

"Finally you're awake." Vile said

"What do you want Vile?" Ninjor asked

"The Zeo Crystal and now Globber go and get the Rangers attention." Vile said

"Yes master." Globber said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Globber is attacking the city." Alpha said

"We better get going." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Joey said

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

In the City the six Rangers teleported down.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now." The Six rangers said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power up." Tommy said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power up." Mark said

"Black Shogun Zord Power up." Joey said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power up." Laura said

"White Shogun Zord Power up." Kimberly said

"Shogun Megazord Power up." Mark said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords combined to create the Shogun Megazord.

"Ok now putting in the remote." Mark said

Mark put the remote into the console and activated it.

"That should do it the Ninja Megazord is on its way." Mark said

Just then the Temple of Power Ninja Zords showed up and combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"I found the monster he's at the abandoned warehouses." Tommy said

"Let's go." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Hey Vile now what are you going to do?" Zedd asked

"Yeah Daddy dear the rangers have called on there Zords what are you going to do?" Rita asked

"Easy Globber's going to absorb the Zords Powers." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City. Globber attacked the Zords and started absorbing the Shogun Megazord's powers.

"Oh no we're losing power." Mark said

"This is not good." Tommy said

"I hope Jason makes it back." Kimberly said

"I'll check the Ninja Megazord to see if it hasn't lost its power." Mark said

"OK." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Wow Globber can absorb powers." Zedd said

"Big whoop." Rita said

Meanwhile in his hiding spot Jason peaked out and saw Rita and Zedd.

"Hang on guys I'll be there soon." Jason thought.

End of Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part1


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part2**

Back in the city the Rangers were having trouble with Globber.

"Guys the Shogun Megazord has been drained of too much power we're going to have to fight in the Ninja Megazord." Mark said

"I hope Jason's ok." Kimberly said

"Hey its Jason he'll be ok." Joey said

"Yeah after all if anyone can get the Zeo Crystal it's Jason." Laura said

"Yeah you're right." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"Looks like the Rangers are having trouble." Zedd said

"Hey Zeddy where's the White Falcon Ranger?" Rita asked

"I don't know but I can't sense him." Zedd said

In his hiding spot Jason looked on.

"Why can't they sense me? Well I better hurry now which way?" Jason thought.

Jason then ran down the hallway. A bit later Jason made it to the Caves of deception.

"Zordon I'm at the caves." Jason said

"Be careful Jason nothing is as it seems." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Just then the door way to the caves opened. Just then Goldar showed up.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Jason said

"You mine White Ranger." Goldar said

"White Ranger just stand there." A Voice said

Jason just stood there and the illusion vanished.

"If only the real Goldar would do that." Jason joked before walking into the cave.

In the cave Jason walked along then saw his friends.

"White Ranger just walk off." The voice said

"Bye." Jason said walking off.

The Rangers then disappeared and then Rita appeared with the Green Ranger.

"White Ranger it's just another illusion." The voice said

"Oh this is pathetic." Jason said

Jason just kept on walking. Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers were now in the Ninja Megazord.

"Looks like this Zord has been drained of its energy as well." Mark said

"We'll have to fight this thing." Joey said

"I know." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Spaceskull.

"That's it Globber destroy them." Vile said

"You'll never win." Ninjor said

"Oh I will win." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Caves of Deception Jason walked up to the Zeo Crystal.

"It's amazing." Jason said

Just then Kimberly showed up.

"Not another illusion." Jason said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Just disappear I'm sick of this." Jason said

Kimberly then disappeared and Vile appeared but he made no move towards the Zeo Crystal then he disappeared. Jason sighed and walked up to the Crystal. Jason then put his hand in the force field and was able to touch the Crystal. Jason then picked up the Zeo Crystal and pulled it out of the Force Field. Jason then teleported out of the caves. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Jason teleported next to the Falcon Zord Cage.

"Hey Zedd." Jason said

"What the White Ranger?" Zedd asked

"I believe you have something of ours. Later." Jason said

Jason then teleported out of Zedd's Castle

"No this can't be." Zedd said

"He has the Zeo Crystal and the Falcon Zord back." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the city Globber attacked the rangers but then got blasted to the ground.

"Hey it's the Falcon Zord." Tommy said

"Alright Jason's back." Joey said

Then the Ninja Megazord combined with the Falcon Zord to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord. Jason then appeared in the cockpit.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey you got the Falcon Zord back." Tommy said

"Yep and the Zeo Crystal is in the Falcon Zord's engine room." Jason said

"Alright." Joey said

"Now Sky dive Power Punch." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord skydive Power Punched Globber to the ground. Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Get up Globber." Vile said

"No way." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City Globber stood up.

"It can't be." Kimberly said

"That thing is annoying." Joey said

"Guys the Shogun Megazord is back on line." Mark said

"Alright we could use the help." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Now Globber transform." Vile said

Back in the City Globber transformed and started to look like Ninjor.

"What the heck?" Tommy asked

"He looks like Ninjor." Joey said

"He must have absorbed Ninjor's powers." Jason said

"What can we do?" Kimberly asked

"We have to fight." Mark said

"I agree." Laura said

The two Zords started fighting Globber then the Shogun Megazord hit Globber. While inside Vile's Space Skull Ninjor also felt the hit. Back in the city Globber attacked but was hit back by the Ninja Megazord. Back in Vile's Space Skull Ninjor felt the blast again. Back in the city the Rangers attacked Globber again but this time saw Ninjor take the hits.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"It appears that Globber is connected to Ninjor if we attack Ninjor gets hurt." Mark said

"We can't hurt Ninjor." Kimberly said

"We have no choice Kim. Ninjor would want us to stop Globber even if it means hurting him." Jason said

"Your right Ninjor helped us and he wouldn't want us to stop." Joey said

But before the rangers could do anything Globber blasted the Rangers out of there Zords. The Ninja Megazord the Shogun Megazord and the Falcon Megazord all fell to the ground. The rangers stood up.

"We have to get back to the Zords." Tommy said

"I hope there ok." Kimberly said

"Same here." Laura said

Just then Vile and Globber showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

"I'd like to thank you White Ranger for finding the Zeo Crystal for me." Vile said

"You haven't won Vile." Jason said

"Oh yes I have White Ranger now Globber attacked them." Vile said

Globber went to attack the Rangers but Mark moved to quickly for Globber and kicked Globber into a wall. Vile on the other hand made the Zords disappear.

"Ha with out your Zords you're useless." Vile said

"Don't gloat yet you old fool." Mark said

"Silence." Vile said

Vile then zapped Mark but when the smoke cleared a different looking Ranger was standing there. His helmet was Black and it had no mouth on the helmet like it was covered up. The helmet still looked like a Wolf but it was Black. The suit was now Black with Dark Blue gloves and boots and in his hands was the Wolf Blades but they now looked like Katana

"Whoa." The other Five Rangers said

"What the?" Vile asked

Just then Mark disappeared and the five other Rangers teleported away and the Mark stopped and then turned into a Black Energy Wolf and struck Globber sending him flying.

"Come Globber." Vile said

Vile and Globber then teleported away.

"Shadow Wolf. The power of Shadows." Mark thought

Mark then teleported back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull. Everyone was celebrating while Zedd sat in the chair.

"Yes this is going perfectly." Vile said

"You don't know the Blue Wolf Ranger to well." Zedd thought.

"Come on Zeddy let's party." Rita said

"Doesn't seem strange to you that the Blue Wolf Ranger wasn't knocked down by your father's blast but instead looked like he gained a new form." Zedd said

"Good point." Rita said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull showed up.

"You two ok?" Ernie asked

"Yeah." Bulk said

Just then Vile, Rito, Goldar and the Tengas showed up.

"Come on everyone it's time to party." Vile said

Ernie, Bulk and Skull started dancing with Vile, Rito, Goldar and the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Rangers were there and Mark couldn't hold his morph and powered down.

"Ok that was the dumbest thing I've done." Mark said

"Yeah that blast look like it hurt." Joey said

"It did." Mark said

"Zordon what was that form?" Jason asked

"That was Mark's Shadow Wolf Form it allows his body to become faster and stronger but it needs Mark to be at harmony with both his Dark side and his good side." Zordon said

"So instead of fighting the Dark Wolf I should fight as one with him?" Mark asked

"Correct." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Aye, aye, aye. Vile's so confident he's won he's throwing a party at the Youth Centre." Alpha said

"Oh boy that old freak has got a lot of issues." Jason said

"You said it." Mark said

The rangers looked on wondering what they were going to do.

End of Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part2


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part3**

Back in the Command Centre the rangers all looked on and wondered what they were going to do.

"We have to stop this." Jason said

"I know but how?" Mark asked

Meanwhile back at the Youth centre the monsters were showing up for the party while the humans danced with them.

"Yeah keep on dancing humans." Vile said

"This is great." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"We have to so something." Kimberly said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Ok. Tommy, Kimberly and I will go find out why Vile is forcing everyone to dance. While Laura, Joey and Mark find out where Vile sent the Zords." Jason said

"Right." Joey said

Back at the Youth Centre Jason, Tommy and Kimberly now powered down walked in and up to Bulk and Skull.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Hey where have you been?" Bulk asked

"We got lost." Kimberly said

"Well have you seen the Power Rangers?" Skull asked

"No why?" Jason asked

"Cause Vile is forcing us all to dance until we drop." Bulk said

Just then a Tenga showed up and the two had to move. Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Get back to the Command Centre we found the Zords." Mark said

"Mark you ok?" Tommy asked

"Just get back here." Mark said

The three teens left the Youth Centre. Back in the Command Centre Tommy, Kimberly and Jason showed up.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Like I said we found the Zords but there in the M51 Galaxy." Mark said

"Oh man this is not good." Tommy said

"That's not all the planet there on has made them rust." Mark said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Take a look at the Viewing Globe." Mark said

Kimberly, Jason and Tommy looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Zords.

"They look like stone." Tommy said

"Not quite that's Rust the planet is very moist making the Zords rust fast and the Zeo Crystal is inside the Shogun Megazord's engine room." Mark said

"We have to get there." Tommy said

"But how is Vile controlling the Zeo Crystal?" Kimberly asked

"He's linked it to him." Zordon said

"We'll have to use the sacred Animals to break the bond." Mark said

"Rangers be very careful." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

The Rangers then teleported to M51 Galaxy. In the M51 Galaxy the Rangers teleported down and then walked up to the Zords.

"Man this is bad." Joey said

"Come on we've got to get the emergency door open." Mark said

"Where is it?" Jason asked

"The big toe." Mark said

"It's never easy is it?" Tommy asked

"Have you known this to be easy?" Jason asked

"Ah no." Tommy said

"So how are we going to get it open?" Joey asked

"Wolf Blades." Mark said

Just then Mark's Wolf Blades appeared and he combined them together and then started spinning and alternating them to both sides of his body sending out energy waves until the Door opened.

"Alright." Joey said

"There should be an emergency ladder leading directly to the engine room." Mark said

"Yeah I found it." Joey said

"OK let's go." Jason said

The Rangers then started climbing up the ladder. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Earth's destruction. Vile said

Just then Vile activated the Crystal and it fired a beam at a building destroying it. Meanwhile back in the M51 Galaxy the Rangers made it to the Shogun Megazord's Engine room.

"Ok guys we need to disable Vile's link." Jason said

"Let's do it." Kimberly said

The rangers stood in a circle around the Zeo Crystal and the sacred Animals broke Vile's link on the Zeo Crystal.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked

"Yes it worked." Jason said

"Alright let's get out of here." Joey said

"I couldn't agree more." Laura said

The rangers headed for the Shogun Megazord's Cockpit. Meanwhile back in the Youth centre Vile tried again but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Vile asked

Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw the Rangers.

"Looks like the Rangers have spoiled the party." Zedd said

"This is a minor set back." Vile said before teleporting away.

In the City Globber showed up and started sending out ooze like substance. Back in Vile's Space Skull.

"That's disgusting." Ninjor said

"Now Globber start destroying the City." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"Yes Master Vile." Globber said

Globber then started attacking buildings. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Yes that's it Globber destroy the City. While I cover the world in darkness." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the M51 Galaxy the Zords reactivated. Back in the City the Zords showed up and the rangers were inside the Shogun Megazord. Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Yes the Zords are back." Ninjor said

"Globber destroy them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"Guys you handle Globber. I'll fly the Falcon Zord." Jason said

"Good luck." Laura said

Jason then exited the Shogun Megazord and entered the Falcon Megazord.

"Ok Globber let's see how you like this." Jason said

Jason then got the Falcon Zord to blast Globber. Then the Ninja Megazord attacked Globber then the Shogun Megazord attacked Globber. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull Ninjor felt every hit.

"Now Globber use there Power and transform." Vile said

Back in the City Globber transformed again. Jason then hopped back into the Shogun Megazord.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Just then Joey noticed Mark working on something.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked

"Going to see if I can get the Zords to use the darkness to our advantage." Mark said

"Not a bad idea." Jason said

"Go for it." Kimberly said

Mark the started to get to work while Alpha in the Command Center took control of the Falcon Zord and the Ninja Megazord. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"No matter what those Rangers do it will be useless." Vile said

"Don't count the Wolf out yet." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the city the Ninja Megazord, the Falcon Zord and the Shogun Megazord all started glowing.

"Yes it worked." Joey said

"Alright." Tommy said

"Now we have a chance." Mark said

"Let's take this thing down." Jason said

The Rangers then attacked Globber. Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"What's going on?" Vile asked

"I told you not to count out the Wolf." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City Globber attacked but the Shogun Megazord blocked then the Ninja Megazord Punched Globber to the ground.

"Yeah." Laura said

"Don't celebrate yet we still have a long way to go this thing is still to strong for our Zords to destroy." Jason said

"We need the Pheados Ninja Zord." Joey said

"No one set of Ninja Zords is enough and the Zords are powerful enough if we badly need help we'll call on them." Mark said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Those Rangers are getting on my nerves." Vile said

"To bad for you Good always wins." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City. The Falcon Zord blasted Globber to the ground.

"We need to get rid of this Darkness." Jason said

"But how?" Kimberly asked

"Alpha have you figured out anything yet?" Jason asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Come on Globber destroy them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"I'm trying." Globber said

"To bad for you it's not working." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Space skull

"That White Ranger is annoying." Vile said

"What do you expect? He's the veteran Ranger." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City the Shogun Zord attacked Globber.

"Anytime now Alpha." Jason said

"We've almost got it Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Globber I want you to destroy them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"You guys want light. Here's the light to short out Globber." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the City the Darkness Disappeared and Globber returned to his old form.

"Yes way to go Alpha." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Hey who turned on the lights?" Vile asked

"I feel reenergized." Ninjor said

"You Rangers are finished." Vile said

Back in the City Vile grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"How about picking on someone your own size Vile." Ninjor said

Ninjor then grew ten stories tall then Switched to Battle mode.

"Ready Ninjor?" Jason asked

"Let's do it." Ninjor said

Vile then attacked the Zords. But Jason got the Shogun Megazord to deflect the blast with its Sword. Ninjor then attacked Globber and the Ninja Megafalcon Zord destroyed Globber with the Skydive Power Punch.

"You may have destroyed Globber but I'm in a different league." Vile said

"Mark get the Rangers to use our power." Lupine said

"Guys lets use the Power of the sacred Animals." Mark said

"Right." The Rangers said

"Scared Animal Pink Crane." Kimberly said glowing Pink.

"Sacred Animal Red Ape." Tommy said glowing Red

"Sacred Animal Yellow Bear." Laura said glowing Yellow

"Sacred Animal Black Frog." Joey said glowing Black

"Sacred Animal White Falcon." Jason said glowing White

"Sacred Animal Blue Wolf." Mark said glowing Blue.

Just then the Spirit of the Crane, the spirit of the Ape, the spirit of the Bear, the spirit of the Frog, the spirit of the Falcon and the spirit of the Wolf showed up.

"What the? It can't be the Sacred Animals." Vile said

"It is Vile and they have a bone to pick with you." Mark said

"Scared Animal Blast." All six rangers said

Just then all six Scared Animals blasted Vile causing him to run away.

"Yeah." The rangers said

"Well done rangers." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me Rangers I'll be back." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers teleported down with the Zeo Crystal.

"Tommy, pull out the Falcon Saber." Jason said

Jason threw the Zeo Crystal up and Tommy used the Falcon saber to break the Crystal into pieces.

"Now pick up a piece since Zordon has opened up a gateway of space and time." Jason said

"Let's do it." The other Rangers said

Kimberly, Joey, Mark, Laura and Tommy picked up a Zeo Sub Crystal and teleported away.

"I hope this works." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Later back in the park the Rangers were back riding the horses.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"Yeah it's a good thing Vile's plan failed." Jason said

"So what was the Caves of deception like?" Mark asked

"It's weird I don't know if something was telling me but someone told me those illusions weren't real." Jason said

"Marlon the Falcon Spirit was helping you." Mark said

"Cool." Jason said

"Come on let's go for a gallop." Mark said

"Yeah." The other five Rangers said

The Six Rangers galloped off into the park followed by Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone.

End of Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part3


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Sound of Discordia**

At Angel Grove High Kimberly and Jason were walking past the Music Room when they heard some singing.

"What the?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

The two walked to the music room and saw Mark playing a guitar. The two walked in as Mark finished the song. Kimberly and Jason clapped. Mark jumped and looked at Jason and Kimberly.

"Hi guys." Mark said

"That was great Mark." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Yeah you have a great voice why not enter the singing competition?" Jason asked

"I don't know it's more for fun really." Mark said

"Come on." Kimberly said

"You really think I should?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in badly singing.

"No offence but you guys sound awful." Kimberly said

"We do not. We're going to win that Singing competition." Bulk said

"Right well good luck with that." Mark said

The two walked off singing.

"Well?" Jason asked

"Ok I'll enter but I don't know what song to sing." Mark said

"You'll think of something." Kimberly said

"True." Mark said

Meanwhile inside Vile's Space Skull.

"So the Rangers like music well who better to destroy them then Discordia." Vile said

Discordia was being zapped with lightning to make her powers stronger.

"Soon the Rangers will be destroyed." Vile said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tommy, Joey, Jason and Mark were all having a drink when Laura and Kimberly showed up with shopping bags.

"What the?" Mark asked

"What you know us we like to shop." Laura said

"Why are you shopping?" Tommy asked

"Well we need something good to wear for the competition after all. Kimberly said

"I'm the one performing and there nervous." Mark said

"Hey were nervous for you." Laura said

"Thanks I think." Mark said

"So what song are you going to sing?" Joey asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

"Well we'll see you later we have to get home and pick out the perfect outfits." Laura said

"See you soon." Kimberly said

The two girls kissed there boyfriends goodbye and walked off. Mark and Tommy just rolled there eyes while Jason and Joey watched there girlfriends go.

"Well I better go and figure out what song I'm singing." Mark said

"Later." Tommy said

"Hey lover boys." Mark said

"What?" Joey and Jason asked

"I'll see you later." Mark said

"Later." Joey and Jason said

Mark walked off.

"If he's nervous he's not showing it." Jason said

"I know." Joey said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"It is my dishonor to introduce Discordia." Finster said

Just then Discordia walked in and started singing with her out of tune voice.

"Ah Discordia." Zedd said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zeddy boy." Discordia said

"Vile what makes you so sure Discordia's voice will work on The Blue Wolf Ranger?" Zedd asked.

"The Blue Wolf Ranger is nothing compared to me." Vile said

"Funny how he was able to stand after you blasted him." Rita said

"That was a miscalculation on my part." Vile said

"What ever." Zedd said

Meanwhile at Laura's place. Kimberly and Laura were picking out outfits for the competition.

"You know we should have picked out clothes for Mark." Kimberly said

"Nah he'll never wear them I doubt he'll even dress up for it." Laura said

Just then the two heard some really bad singing.

"What the heck?" Kimberly asked

"It sounds like a broken record." Laura said

The two walked out of Laura's house. In the street the two girls walked out of Laura's house and saw Discordia.

"Hello Rangers I'm Discordia." Discordia said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

The two rangers stood ready to fight.

"Why don't you listen to my song?" Discordia said while singing off key.

"You should sing Tenor." Laura said

"Yeah Ten or Twelve miles away from here." Kimberly said

"Then let's see you dance to a different tune." Discordia said

Discordia started singing and then caused Kimberly and Laura to start dancing.

"I can't stop." Kimberly said

"Neither can I." Laura said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. The girls are in trouble." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Contact the other Rangers right away." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on the Street Jason, Tommy and Joey showed up morphed.

"Oh Goodie More rangers." Discordia said

"We'll make sure you never sing again." Joey said

"Like to see you try Rangers Now Dance to my music." Discordia said

Just then Discordia started singing and made Tommy, Jason and Joey start dancing.

"We've got to fight it." Jason said

"But it's hard." Joey said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye now Tommy, Jason and Joey are dancing." Alpha said

"Keep trying to contact Mark." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the street.

"Man where are you Mark?" Tommy thought.

"I'm getting tired." Kimberly said

"You said it." Laura said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes and soon the Blue Ranger will fall as well." Vile said

"Don't count on it." Rita mumbled

"What was that?" Vile asked

"Nothing." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the street the Rangers were still dancing.

"That's it rangers dance to my song." Discordia said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Come on Mark answer." Alpha said

"I read you Alpha." Mark said

"Aye, aye, aye. Thank goodness." Alpha said

"I'm sorry but I was talking with my father." Mark said

"That's ok Right now the other Rangers need your help." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Mark said

Meanwhile back in the City. Mark showed up morphed and kicked Discordia to the ground.

"You know I've heard bad singing before but yours is the worst." Mark said

"Why thank you." Discordia said

"That was not a complement." Mark said

"That's it time to make you Dance." Discordia said

"I don't think so Wolf Howl." Mark said

Just then Mark's Chest Coin shot out energy waves that hit Discordia destroying her singing powers.

"No what have you done?" Discordia asked

"Made sure you can't sing anymore." Mark said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"You were saying Vile?" Zedd asked

"Don't you start." Vile said

"Let's make this monster grow." Rita said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back in the street Discordia grew thirty Stories tall.

"Time to make sure this bad act gets canceled." Jason said

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." All Six Rangers said

Just then the Shogun Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Mark said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Joey said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Laura said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Kimberly and Jason said

The Shogun Zords then combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Just then Ninjor showed up.

"Did someone forget to invite me? Forgiven." Ninjor said

"Time to cancel this bad concert." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

The Shogun Zord knocked down Discordia but then the clouds came out of no where and charged her back up then Ninjor switched to battle mode.

"I really hate this thing." Jason said

"I agree with that it's like a bad pop song that won't go away." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Rangers are finished." Vile said

"Don't count on it you haven't seen all there Zords yet." Zedd said

"What?" Vile asked

Meanwhile back in the street.

"We have to end this." Laura said

"I know her singing is getting really annoying." Joey said

"And every time we knock her down she keeps getting back up." Tommy said

"Mark, call forth the Pheados Ninja Zords and use the sacred Animal Blast." Lupine said

"Guys we have to call forth the Pheados Ninja Zords." Mark said

"Let's do it." The other Five Rangers said

"We need Ninja Zord power now." All six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Mark said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Joey said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Tommy said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Laura said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there morphers and fired beams into the sky then the beams came together to form the Pheados symbol them the Pheados Ninja Zords showed up.

"Alpha, take control of the Shogun Zord." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

The six rangers hopped into there Ninja Zords then all six Zords circled Discordia.

"What is this?" Discordia said

"Your final song." Jason said

"Sacred Animal Blast." All six Rangers said

Just then the Falcon Zord shot a White Energy Falcon at Discordia, The Crane Zord shot a Pink Energy Crane at Discordia, The Ape Zord shot a Red Energy Ape at Discordia, The Bear Zord shot a Yellow Energy Bear at Discordia, The Frog Zord shot a Black Energy Frog at Discordia and the Wolf Zord shot a Blue Energy Wolf at Discordia. All six Energy Animals hit and destroyed Discordia. The Rangers sat back in there seats.

"Ah the sound of peace and quiet." Jason said

"Yeah nothing like it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No the Rangers have the Zords of Pheados." Vile said

"I warned you." Zedd said

"I'll make them pay for making a fool out of me." Vile said

Later at the Youth Centre. Jason, Kimberly, Laura, Joey and Tommy were all sitting in the audience they just sat through Bulk and Skull's song.

"Man that was painful." Tommy said

"For once I agree." Joey said

Just then Mr. Chaplin walked up on stage.

"Ok here is the next contestant Mark singing Far Away (Nickleback)" Mr. Chaplin said

Just then Mark walked on stage wearing a Blue buttoned shirt under a Black suit jacket, Blue Jeans and Black boots. Mark then sang Far Away. When he finished the audience stood up and clapped. Just then Mr. Chaplin walked up onto the stage.

"It appears we have our winner." Mark Stevens. Mr. Chaplin said

Just then the other Rangers hopped up on stage the girls hugged Mark while the guys patted him on the back.

"You were great." Laura said

"Thanks." Mark said

The Rangers all smiled as the Audience all clapped.

End of the Sound of Discordia.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers in Reverse**

At the Youth Centre Joey and Mark were sparring while Tommy and Jason watched. Just then Kimberly and Laura walked in.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"What's up?" Tommy asked as Joey and Mark stopped sparring.

"Well there's a carnival in town." Kimberly said

"And you were wondering if we'd all like to go?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Sure sounds fun." Joey said

"I know." Laura said hugging Joey.

Mark and Tommy looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

"Don't worry we won't do that all day." Jason said

"You better not." Tommy and Mark said before both cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kimberly asked

"Guys we really don't care as long as you're happy." Tommy said

"Yeah and if it gets to much Tommy and I will just leave." Mark said

The other four nodded. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Just you wait Power Rangers my father has got something planed for you." Rita said

"Like what?" Goldar said

"What is that old coot up too?" Zedd asked

"You'll see." Rita said

Meanwhile on the moon Vile was casting a spell to bring forth something.

"Forces of Darkness here my call." Vile said

Back in Zedd's Castle the whole castle was shaking.

"Finster get back here it's only my father." Rita said

"But that's why I'm leaving." Finster said

Back on the moon Vile was still casting his spell

"Forces of darkness obey me." Vile said

Back in Zedd's Castle

"Tell me Rita are anymore of your relatives planning on stopping by?" Zedd asked

Back on the Moon Vile kept up his spell.

"Soon the Rangers will be defeated." Vile said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. What is going on Zordon?" Alpha asked

"Vile is planning something let's wait to find out what it is before we contact the Rangers." Zordon said

The next day at the Carnival the Rangers walked up. Tommy bought the tickets and they all went inside.

"This is going to be great." Kimberly said

"Isn't this like how you and Laura met?" Jason asked Mark

"Yeah." Mark said

"Hey come on guys let's have fun." Joey said putting his arm around Laura.

Mark and Tommy looked on and both just looked at each other.

"Race to the rides." Tommy said

"You're on." Mark said

The two ran off. Jason, Joey, Laura and Kimberly all laughed as they walked off after them. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"What have you got there Vile?" Zedd asked

"In this box is the end of the Power Rangers." Vile said

"Whatever." Zedd said

"Silence with this the Orb of Doom placed in the right location will cause the earth to stop rotating and time to go backwards returning the Rangers into powerless kids." Vile said

"I hate to tell you Vile but the Blue Wolf Ranger won't be affected by it after all I've tried to turn back time and he was still sixteen." Zedd said

"Yes Zeddy but the Blue Wolf Ranger wasn't in the same area as the others." Rita said

"Ha you'll see the Blue Wolf Ranger will become a powerless child." Vile said then he paid his attention to Rito and handed him an orb. "Now Rito I want you to place this directly north of Angel Grove." Vile said

Back at the Carnival the Rangers were having fun. Tommy and Mark were watching the two couples of the group.

"Man if I am glad there is no tunnel of love." Mark said

"You said it we'd never get Laura off it." Tommy said

"What was that?" Laura asked angrily

"Nothing." Tommy said nervously

"Just discussing how nice of a day it is." Mark said with a shrug

"That it is." Joey said

Tommy looked at Mark.

"How is it that you can keep your cool?" Tommy asked

"Simple. Laura knows full well that I can get to her in a way the others can't." Mark said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Besides being one year older then her doesn't hurt either." Mark said

"So you're actually in your right grade at school." Tommy said

"Yep. But I've still got next year to go in a few lessons." Mark said

Just then Mark's communicator beeped.

"Yeah Zordon." Mark said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on it." Mark said

"I'll get Jason and Kimberly. You get Laura and Joey." Tommy said

"Right." Mark said

Mark and Tommy walked off they found the others and they all teleported off. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe they saw Rito holding something in the Mountains.

"What is Rito doing?" Kimberly asked

"More importantly what is he holding?" Tommy asked

"That is the orb of doom. If placed in the exact place it will cause the Earth to stop rotating and time to reverse." Zordon said

"Not again." Jason said

"It was bad enough when we were turned into the Kids the first time." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Mark said

"Be careful rangers." Alpha said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Jason called

"Black Frog." Joey called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

"Yellow Bear." Laura called

"Red Ape." Tommy called

In the Mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"Hey Rito." Jason said

"Who invited you?" Rito asked

"What you were having a party and you didn't invite us how rude." Joey said

Just then Tengas and Goldar showed up.

"I thought you could use some help." Goldar said

"Why thank you." Rito said

"Hey come on let's destroy the fair." One of the Tengas said

"Joey, Mark and Laura try and stop the Tengas the rest of us will try and stop Rito." Jason said

"Right." Joey said

Mark, Laura and Joey all ran off after the Tengas while Tommy, Jason and Kimberly stayed and fought Goldar, Rito and there set of Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Carnival Mark, Laura and Joey all flipped down and started fighting the Tengas.

"This is getting us no where." Joey said

"I agree. Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Mark said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Joey said

The two Rangers then fought the Tengas.

"Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Laura said

All three Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason, Tommy and Kimberly were all being held back by the Tengas.

"Now to place this ah here will do I hope." Rito said

Just then Rito put the Orb down and it shot a beam into the sky and the earth started to shake so Goldar, Rito and the Tengas left.

"No." Tommy said

"Come on let's head back to the Carnival." Kimberly said

"Right." Jason and Tommy said

The three ran off towards the Carnival. Back at the Carnival the Tengas flew away then the earth shook.

"What was that about?" Laura asked

"Jason and the others must have failed stopping Rito." Mark said

"Come on let's power down and get back into the Carnival." Joey said

Laura and Mark nodded and the three ran off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Good job Rito I knew you could do it." Vile said

"Don't be so sure that your plan will work." Goldar said

"Shut up." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Carnival everyone gathered and the Rangers now powered down and met up.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Mark said

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"We stay here for now." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Orb of Doom unleash your power." Vile said

Vile then zapped the Orb of Doom and it blew up stopping the rotation of Earth. Meanwhile back in the Carnival everything started to stop then all of a sudden everyone started turning into Kids. Then the Rangers got turned back into kids. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no time is going backwards." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha Vile has done it and turned the world back in time." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Carnival the Kid Rangers looked at themselves

"This is not good." Young Tommy said

"You said it." Young Kimberly said

"Yeah and we have bigger problems." Young Laura said

All the kids looked and saw Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito.

"Oh great the ugly foursome." Young Mark said

"Well it would appear that Vile's spell does affect the Blue Ranger." Zedd said

"True Zeddy." Rita said

"Now by the powers of Evil. Make us grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Just then Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito all grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Great now what do we do?" Young Kimberly asked

"Any ideas Jase?" Young Joey asked

"We need to get to the Command Centre or we're all doomed." Young Jason said

End of Rangers in Reverse


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part1**

At the Carnival the six kid Rangers were watching as giant Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito walked down Angel grove destroying it. While everyone else was running around.

"Not good." Young Laura said

"We have to do something." Young Joey said

"Come on we have to get to the Command Centre." Young Jason said

"Why don't we teleport?" Young Tommy asked

"It won't work." Young Mark said

"Why?" Young Kimberly asked

"Our powers won't work now because we're kids and our Communicators are connected to our powers." Young Mark said

The others nodded. So the kids ran off towards the Command Centre. Meanwhile in the City Zedd, Rita, Rito and Goldar were about to cause more destruction when they got shrunk back to normal size.

"Hey who did that?" Rita asked

"I did." Vile said

"Why did you ruin our fun?" Zedd asked

"Just get back up here." Vile said

Vile then teleported Rita, Zedd and Goldar back to the Castle.

"Pops I'll be right there but I have an old score to settle." Rito said

"OK but be quick about it." Vile said

Meanwhile Jason and the others were walking down but Mark fell to his knees.

"You ok?" Young Tommy asked

"I feel weird." Young Mark said

Just then Mark started to glow Blue and then reverted back to a teenager.

"How did you do that?" Young Laura asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

"It was my doing young Wolf. This is only temporary until you can get the others to the Command Centre." Lupine said

"Thanks Lupine." Mark said

"So Lupine did it." Young Jason said

"Yeah but it's only temporary until I can get you guys to the Command Centre." Mark said

"Come on." Tommy said

The five kid Rangers and Mark walked along. Just then Young Bulk and Young Skull walked up.

"Oh no. It's Bulk and Skull." Young Kimberly said

"Hi Bulk. Hi Skull." Young Jason said

"Hello Jason we're are the other three geeks you used to hang around with?" Young Bulk asked

"Hey Mate." Mark said

"Who are you?" Young Skull asked

"I'm a friend of there's from Australia. So I suggest you be nice other wise I'll have to teach you what I do to bullies." Mark said with his Australian Accent clearly in his tone while cracking his knuckles.

"We'll be good sir." Young Bulk said

The other five kids tried not to laugh. Just then Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Whoa how did you?" Rito asked

"Like you'd believe me Rito." Mark said as he turned around.

"Ha you can't defeat us alone." Rito said

"Wanna test that theory?" Mark asked

"Tengas attack." Rito said

"Run." Mark yelled

The seven kids ran off.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Mark said

Just then Mark transformed into a Blue Ninja.

"Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Mark said

Just then Mark's ninja outfit went Dark Blue.

Mark then started to fight the Tengas. Meanwhile the other kids fended off the Tengas until Vile teleported Rito and the Tengas away. Mark hid and powered down.

"I wonder what happened to Rito." Young Tommy said

"No idea." Young Joey said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Hey no fair." Rito said

"Stop wasting time." Vile said

"Well I hate to tell you Vile but the Blue Wolf Ranger turned back into a teenager." Zedd said

"Impossible." Vile said

"It's true he even morphed into his Ninja Form." Rito said

"Well time to move on with my plans I'll deal with the Blue Wolf Ranger in dew time." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the city. Young Kimberly, Young Jason and Young Laura ran up to Young Joey and Young Tommy.

"Ok you two can come out now." Young Jason said

Just then Young Bulk and Young Skull appeared from behind a car. Just then a Police Car showed up and the five Kid Rangers hid. Young Bulk and Young Skull ran up to the officers.

"Hey you behind the Car come on out." The Policewoman said

The five then walked out from behind the car and up to the policewoman

"We're sorry we got lost." Young Laura said

"Don't you know there's a Curfew?" The Policewoman asked

"Sorry." Young Tommy said

"OK into the car." The Policewoman said

The kids hopped into the police car and were taken to the police Station. Just then Mark showed up.

"Man I've got to get the others out of there." Mark said.

Mark then tried his communicator and teleported back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile at the Police Station the four ranger kids were having Ice Cream. Then the phone rang and the Policeman answered it.

"Hello?" The Policeman asked

"Hi I'm Mark Stevens I was wondering if my cousin Kimberly Hart and her friends were there a Jason Lee Scott, Laura Anderson, Joey Peterson and Tommy Oliver." Mark said

"There here but I need you to come in and fill out a form." The Policeman said

"Fine with me." Mark said

The Policeman hung up. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle a whole army of Monsters were there waiting.

"Now Monsters. Five of you will go with General Needlenose to destroy Angel Grove but it will have to be five of the Strongest." Vile said

"What about this device?" Rito asked

"Place it outside the Command Centre then when the fuse reaches then end kaboom no more Zordon." Vile said

"Yeah." Rito and Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the police Station. Young Kimberly walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me but I really need to get home." Young Kimberly said

"And you are?" The Policeman asked

"I'm Kimberly Hart." Young Kimberly said

"Well you're in luck that was your cousin Mark Stevens who just called. He sounded Australian." The Policeman said

"Yeah he lives there. He came for a visit." Young Kimberly said deciding to play along

Just then Mark walked in.

"There you five are." Mark said

"Cousin Mark." Young Kimberly said

"Sorry about that I was watching them at the Carnival and then the Monsters attacked and they ran off I lost them in the crowds. But now I better get these guys home." Mark said as he signed the form

"That's ok. Now you kids stay out of trouble." The policeman said

"We will." The five kids said

The five kids left with Mark. Later in the Mountains the five kids and Mark walked along.

"Great thinking." Young Tommy said

"Thanks now we need to get to the Command Centre. We found out there was an electrical problem caused by a Household device." Mark said

"You're kidding." Young Kimberly said

"Nope." Mark said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Alpha was watching the Viewing Globe.

"He got the others." Alpha said

"Yes now you can teleport them there in range." Zordon said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers teleported away. Back in the Command Centre Mark and the five kids teleported in. Just then Mark turned back into a kid.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Young Mark said

"Well now what are we going to do?" Young Kimberly asked

"Zordon are there other Rangers that can help us?" Young Jason asked

"What about the Alien Rangers of Aquitar?" Alpha asked

"Alien Rangers?" Joey asked

"Yes but they come from a planet made of water." Zordon said

"We don't have a choice we need help and Lupine can't keep turning me into a teen." Young Mark said

"He's right Zordon." Alpha said

"Very well contact them." Zordon said

Alpha commenced the transmission.

"Rangers of Aquitar it is I Zordon we need your help Earth is in Peril." Zordon said

Meanwhile on Aquitar a sub craft headed back to its base. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the six kids all looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Look there answering." Young Joey said

"I knew they would." Alpha said

Meanwhile outside the Command Centre Rito placed the Device down and Goldar lit the fuse.

"Soon it will be goodbye Zordon." Rito said

"Come on let's get out of here." Goldar said

"Good Idea." Rito said

Rito and Goldar teleported away and the light fuse continued to burn.

End of Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part1


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part2**

Back in the Command Centre the six kids were looking at the Viewing Globe as the Alien Rangers answered there call.

"Alien Rangers I am Zordon we are in need of your help." Zordon said

"I am Delphine leader of the Alien Rangers what seems to be the problem?" Delphine asked

"Earth is under Attack by Master Vile and he has turned back time turning all but one of the Earth Rangers into kids." Zordon said

"I see a very troubling opponent indeed. We will help you. After all the Sacred Animals on Pheados have told us about your problems." Delphine said

"Thank you." Zordon said

"What about Zords?" Young Tommy asked

"I believe they have there own but they can borrow the Shogun Megazord if needed." Young Mark said

"Correct. I am Cestro the technical advisor and the Blue Ranger of Aquitar. We have Battle Borgs that help us fight but unlike your Zords we control our Battle Borgs Mentally." Cestro said

"We will depart for your nearest body of water at once." Delphine said

"Thank you Rangers of Aquitar." Young Mark said

The Viewing Globe went black and the six kids cheered. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Soon Zordon will be no more." Vile said

"That's if they don't ruin your plans." Zedd said

"Shut up." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Young Laura asked

"Aye, aye, aye there's an implosion device outside the Command Centre." Alpha said

"A what?" Young Kimberly asked

"Implosion device it's like a detonation device." Young Mark said

"We have to do something." Young Laura said

"Look, all we can do is go down to the lake and wait for the Alien Rangers. Alpha will have to take care of the implosion device." Young Mark said

"He's right Rangers." Alpha said

"Take this Viewing device it will enable you to contact the Command Centre it's like a miniature Viewing Globe." Alpha said

"Right." Young Mark said taking the device.

"OK Alpha we're ready." Young Jason said

"Good luck Alpha." Young Laura said

The six kids got teleported to the lake and Alpha walked out of the Command Centre. At the lake the six kids teleported down.

"So now what?" Young Tommy asked

"We wait." Young Jason said

Meanwhile out in Space the Alien Rangers were heading to earth to help fight Master Vile. Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre Alpha was at the Implosion device then he cut the wire and the fuse went out.

"Yes maybe next time I'll do it with my eyes open." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No that little walking toaster spoiled my plans." Vile said

"Ha." Zedd said

Just then the Alien Rangers went past.

"What was that?" Rita asked

"I don't know but it was good and pure what ever it was." Vile said

"I'm allergic to good and pure." Rita said

"Rito Goldar go find out what it was." Vile said

"Right." Rito said

"On our way." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Rangers were looking at Alpha threw Young Mark's viewing device.

"Alpha you did it." Young Mark said

"Yeah I did are the Alien Rangers there yet?" Alpha asked

"Not yet." Young Mark said

Just then Young Bulk and Young Skull showed up

"Mark. Bulk and Skull are right behind you." Young Kimberly said

"Oh hey." Young Mark said

"What you got there geek?" Young Bulk asked

"If you must know it a mirror and the best part about this one is that you can see monsters in it." Young Mark said

Young Mark showed the mirror and Young Bulk and Young Skull saw a werewolf and then ran towards the water. Mark laughed and shook his head

"Thanks Lupine." Mark said

"No Problem." Lupine said

"Ok that was weird even for those two." Young Jason said

"I agree." Young Joey said

Just then Goldar, Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Oh great you two again." Young Jason said

"You." Rito said

"Don't tell me you're afraid of little kids." Goldar said

"I am not." Rito said

Just then the Alien Rangers showed up and then the Alien Rangers fired a blast of water at Rito and Goldar making them run. The six kids walked up to the Alien Rangers.

"Welcome Rangers of Aquitar I'm Jason." Young Jason said

"Greetings Jason of Earth I am Delphine, This is Aurico, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus. We are the Aquation Rangers." Delphine said

"This is Tommy, Kimberly, Joey, Laura and Mark." Young Jason said

"I'll take the Alien rangers to the Command Centre you guys head home. Lucky for me my dad's out on Business." Mark said

"Right." The other five kids said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"You saw the Alien rangers?" Vile asked

"Yep." Rito said

"This is not good Zordon called in reinforcements." Vile said

"So what are you going to do now Vile?" Zedd asked

"Easy defeat them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alien Rangers were down loading data on the Shogun Zords.

"Information download complete." Delphine said

"Good. With the Shogun Zords and Battle Borgs you five will stand a chance." Young Mark said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Vile has sent an army of monsters led by General Needlenose to the desert." Alpha said

"Then we must stop them at once." Delphine said

"I agree." Young Mark said

"Alien Ranger I must warn you. You are about to battle in the desert no where near any body of water you will be putting yourselves at great risk." Zordon said

"Then that's a risk we're willing to take. Now. It's Morphin Time." Delphine said

"White Aquitar Ranger Power." Delphine said

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power." Corcus said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power." Tideus said

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power." Aurico said

Meanwhile in the city the kid Rangers ran off from the warning signal. Meanwhiel back in the Command Centre the kid Rangers teleported in.

"Thanks." Young Tommy said

"No problem." Young Mark said

The kid Rangers all watched the Alien Rangers. Meanwhile in the Desert the Alien Rangers showed up and started to fight the monsters along with Needlenose.

"Ok Monsters it's time for us to grow." Needlenose said

Just then Needlenose and the five monsters grew thirty Stories tall.

"It is time we called on our Battle Borgs." Aurico said

"I agree." Delphine said

"Power of Water. Power of light. Powers unite Battle Borgs descend." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Battle Borgs showed up and the Battle Borgs copied the Rangers movements. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"How cool." Young Joey said

"You said it." Young Mark said

Meanwhile back in the desert the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs were knocking down the monsters. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I think it's time." Zordon said

"Delphine time for Shogun Megazord Power." Young Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Desert.

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords showed up and combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up its Flame Saber and then Struck and Destroyed General Needlenose. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the kid Rangers were cheering

"Yeah they did it." Young Tommy said

"This is great." Young Laura said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Vile was on the floor crying.

"No my perfect plan ruined." Vile said

"Oh get up you big baby." Rita said

"Yeah dad." Rito said

"I'm leaving and heading back to my own galaxy." Vile said

Vile teleported off.

"I'm actually glad he's gone now we can destroy those Alien Rangers my way." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The Alien Rangers, the kid Rangers and Jason were all there.

"Thank you Rangers." Young Jason said

"It was our pleasure." Delphine said

"It's sad you can't stay." Young Kimberly said

"But they will help us in times of need." Young Mark said

"Correct. You Young Mark have the heart of a Wolf." Cestro said

"Thank you Rangers. From one Ranger to another welcome to our planet." Young Jason said sticking his hand out.

The kid rangers placed there hands on to the Alien Rangers did the same.

"Power Rangers." They all said

End of Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part2


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Climb Every Fountain**

In the Command Centre Young Mark was working on a Device to return the Rangers to there original Ages with some help from Cestro.

"For a young human he sure has great skills." Delphine said

"Thanks. But it's not quite finished yet." Young Mark said

"Yes but dew to the fact my hands are too big I cannot make the adjustments." Cestro said

"What are these coins for?" Corcus asked

"There so I can replace the real coins. If my Power Coin gets destroyed I will die since my soul is more connected to the Power Coin." Young Mark said

"I get it so you're going to make Rita and Zedd think they destroyed the Power Coins." Aurico said

"Yep well I better go I have school. I really hope this works." Young Mark said

"It will." Cestro said

Mark nodded and teleported off with the device in his backpack. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"What is that Blue Wolf Ranger up to?" Zedd asked

"Looks like he's creating a device to help his fellow Rangers return to there original sizes." Rita said

"Let's worry about that later." Zedd said

"Yeah let's send Rito and Goldar to get the other Rangers' Power Coins." Rita said

Meanwhile outside Angel Grove Elementary. The six Rangers walked up to the bus.

"So now what?" Young Jason asked

"I'm heading to Billy's lab to finish off the device. Then I'll meet you guys at the Power Plant." Young Mark said

"Need some help?" Young Tommy asked

"That'll be great." Young Mark said

"Good luck." Young Jason said

"Thanks." Young Mark said

Young Mark and Young Tommy walked off. While the other four kids hopped on the bus. The four sat down and then Young Bulk showed them the water bombs and other things. Just then as the Bus was driving Rito managed to stop it but the kids managed to fight back and cause Rito to leave the Bus and get captured by Goldar. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Those two can't do anything right." Zedd said

"You said it good help is so hard to find." Rita said

"Goldar. Rito. Go find out what the two young Ranger brats are up too." Zedd said

Meanwhile at Billy's lab. Young Mark was working on the device while Young Tommy polished off the final fake coin.

"It's such a shame we all won't be able to grow back to our original age." Young Tommy said.

"True but I die if my Power Coin gets destroyed since I'm more connected to my Power Coin." Young Mark said

"That's true." Young Tommy said

"Come on its finished let's get going." Young Mark said

"OK." Young Tommy said

The two walked off and Mark turned off the lights. Outside Billy's House the two walked out.

"I can't believe Billy's father bought that story." Young Tommy said

"What it's true." Young Mark said

"That it is." Young Tommy said

"Come on we better get going to sooner the better." Young Tommy said

"True." Young Mark said

The two walked off but neither knew that Goldar and Rito were following them. Meanwhile back in the Command Center Cestro was helping Alpha fix up the Consoles.

"Thanks for helping me fix these." Alpha said

"It is my pleasure Alpha." Cestro said

Just then Cestro started to feel weak.

"What is wrong?" Delphine asked

"I need to re-hydrate." Cestro said

"Aye, aye, aye. What should we do?" Alpha asked

"Look for a pure body of water." Zordon said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant. Young Mark and Young Tommy met up with the others.

"Do you have the device?" Young Jason asked

"Yep and the fake Power Coins. Knowing our luck Goldar and Rito have been following us." Young Mark said

"Great let's see if this thing works." Young Joey said

The Rangers handed there Power Coins to Mark and he put them into the Machine then activated it. Just then Mark stood up and in a swirl of Blue Mark returned to his original age.

"Yes it worked." Young Tommy said

Just then Goldar and Rito showed up.

"Whoa Mark you've been taking your vitamins." Rito said

Mark picked up the device and took out the real Power Coins and slid the real ones in.

"You want this device Goldar?" Mark asked

"Yeah we do." Goldar said

"Then come and get us." Mark said as he passed the device to Young Tommy.

The kids and Mark ran off with Goldar and Rito chasing them. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon I've found a pure body of water it's the fountain in the middle of the park." Alpha said

"Very well if trouble appears we'll have to contact Mark." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha then teleported the Alien Rangers to the Park. At the Fountain in the park the Alien Rangers teleported down then levitated them selves onto the water and started to re-hydrate. Meanwhile back at the Power Plant the five ranger kids and Jason all kept running until they ran into Rito and Goldar.

"I'll take that." Rito said grabbing the device off Young Tommy.

"Give that back." Young Tommy said

"Not on your life kid." Rito said

Mark then stood in front of the five ranger kids holding his hands behind his back as the kids grabbed there Power Coin as Rito dumped the fake Power Coins into Goldar's hands. Just then Rita and Zedd showed up.

"Oh great the gruesome twosome." Mark said

"How nice of you to notice." Rita said

"I've been waiting for this." Zedd said

Just then Zedd and Rita zapped and destroyed what they believed to be the Power Coins.

"No." Mark said

"To bad Blue Wolf Ranger you have no more Ninja Powers." Zedd said

Zedd and Rita then teleported off. Rito then walked up to Goldar and handed Goldar his sword. Then threw the device.

"Later losers." Rito said

Rito and Goldar teleported away.

"I can't believe they fell for it." Young Jason said

"I know." Young Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Well it would be a shame to waste Mark's device." Zedd said

"You said it." Rita said

"Slotsky arise." Zedd said

Back at the Power Plant Zedd zapped the device and turned it into Slotsky.

"This is not good." Young Joey said

"Hello Powerless Rangers ready to play." Slotsky said

"Not quite. Alpha now." Mark said

Just then the five kid Rangers and Mark teleported off. Back in the Command Centre the five kid Rangers and Mark teleported down.

"Thanks Alpha." Mark said

"No problem." Alpha said

"Well done Mark you saved the Power Coins." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. But I need to go warn the Alien Rangers." Mark said

"There at the Fountain in the Park." Alpha said

"You five stay here." Mark said

"But…" Young Joey started until Mark put a finger on his mouth.

"No buts Joey I'm older then you now. So you need to stay here ok." Mark said

"Ok." Young Joey said

Mark then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Fountain Mark teleported down and ran up to the Alien Rangers.

"Guys it's me Mark. There's a monster heading this way." Mark said

"There you are Mark." Slotsky said

"Correction he's here." Mark said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"We need Aquitar Ranger power." All five Alien rangers said

"Tengas attack." Slotsky said

The Alien Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Just as Mark ran up to the crowd.

"Who are they?" A woman asked

"I don't know but there incredible." Mark said

The Alien Rangers kept fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no the Slotsky monster has headed for the Quarry." Alpha said

"Alien Rangers. The Monster is at the Quarry." Zordon said

In the Quarry Jason and the Alien Rangers showed up. Aurico then jumped up and kicked Slotsky to the ground then Delphine and Corcus stuck out jumped off the Aurico shoulders and used there swords to hit Slotsky. Then Cestro and Tideus attacked Slotsky. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"It's time we made that monster grow." Zedd said

"Make our Monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Quarry Slotsky grew thirty stories tall.

"Battle Borgs descend." The Five Alien Ranger said

The five battle Borgs showed up and started fighting Slotsky then they launched the Red Battle Borg and it destroyed Slotsky. Later back at the Fountain the Alien Rangers were given medals. While the five kid rangers and Mark looked on.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about them being seen in public." Young Tommy said

"Yeah but now we'll probably need to be there body guards." Young Jason said

"So now what?" Young Laura asked

"Well Zordon, Alpha and I are still looking for the five Sub Zeo Crystals they should have enough power to get the world back to normal." Mark said

"I hope so because the Alien Rangers can't stay here forever." Young Joey said

Mark nodded and looked at the Alien Rangers.

"We've got our work cut out for us." Mark said

End of Climb Every Fountain.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Alien Trap**

In the Park Young Jason and Young Kimberly were looking at a machine neither noticed an old lady sitting nearby.

"I hope Mark gets back soon this thing gives me the creeps." Young Kimberly said

"Don't worry it's just collecting data so he can help the Alien Rangers." Young Jason said

"It still gives me the creeps." Young Kimberly said

Just then the old lady walked up.

"What are you kids doing near such a dangerous machine?" The Lady asked

"No this is my brother's science experiment." Young Kimberly said

"Well where is your brother?" The Lady asked

"Here he comes now." Young Jason said

Just then Mark walked up with a suitcase.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"Young man how dare you? Let your younger sister and her friend near your science experiment." The lady said

"Ma'am you've been misinformed. True this is my device but I'm helping my sister and her friend with there science experiment. And my sister knows not to my equipment without me around." Mark said

"How can you be her brother you have an Australian accent." The lady said

"I live in Australia ma'am I only just came back since my parents sent me there to study." Mark said

"Just be more careful." The lady said before walking off.

"Ok weird." Mark said after the lady had gone.

"You said it." Young Jason said

"So what's with the suitcase?" Young Kimberly asked

"You'll see." Mark said

The three walked over to the bench and Mark opened the suitcase.

"What's this stuff for?" Young Kimberly asked

"It's for the device I'm making that'll turn the lake water into Aquatain water." Mark said

"But isn't that what that's doing?" Young Jason asked pointing to the machine.

"No that's a prototype it's collecting data so I know how pure I need to make the water." Mark said

"Cool." Young Jason said

"I hope this works." Young Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"So Mark is going to create a device to help the Alien Rangers." Zedd said

"We have to stop him." Rita said

"We will." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Mark and Cestro were working on the device.

"Are you sure this will work?" Cestro asked

"I'm pretty sure. But one thing I'm sure of is that Rita and Zedd will attack." Mark said

"I agree. Mark if that is the case you best be ready for battle." Zordon said

"I know I have my Power Coin with me and before I'll go into battle I'll ask Jason for his Falcon Zord Power Coin." Mark said

Just then Cestro started to feel weak.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yes but I need to re-hydrate." Cestro said

"Mark do you know where you can go so no one can watch?" Zordon asked

"Yeah the north end of the lake. No one ever goes there and the device is finished." Mark said

Meanwhile at the lake the other Alien Rangers were enjoying ice cream and ice blocks. When they noticed Young Bulk and Young Skull.

"What are the ones you call Bulk and Skull doing?" Delphine asked

"There fishing." Young Joey said

"Why?" Tideus asked

"They want to eat them." Young Tommy said

The four Alien Rangers then used there Powers and sent Bulk and Skull into the water. Then they began to feel weak.

"You ok?" Young Laura asked

"We need to re-hydrate soon." A voice said

Just then everyone looked and saw Mark in a wet suit holding up Cestro. The Kid Rangers and Mark helped the Alien Rangers to the north side of the lake. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Goldar, Rito, get in here." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Go down to earth and get that device." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Your the boss." Rito said

Back at the Lake the kid rangers, Mark and the Alien rangers made it to the north said of the lake.

"I've never been here before." Laura said

"Yeah not many people come here I found out about this part of the Lake when Billy was showing me around." Mark said

Just then Rito and Goldar showed up.

"Hand over that device." Goldar said

"I knew I smelt something rotten." Mark said

"Thanks for you to notice." Rito said

Just then the Alien Rangers then used there powers to put Goldar and Rito into the boat and send them out to the middle of the lake.

"You really need to rest." Mark said

"Yes. But we needed to help." Delphine said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Those idiots can't do anything right." Zedd said

"I know why did you send them down?" Rita asked

"I don't know." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake Mark was in the water he activated the device and swam back to the shore. Back at the shore Mark ran up to the kid rangers.

"Ok guys it's all set." Mark said

The five Alien Rangers floated onto the water and started re-hydrating.

"I hope this works." Young Kimberly said

"Well by now they should be absorbing Aquation water." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Hey I've got an idea since Mark's device gets rid of the impurities in the water already." Rita said

"We can send Derek and Merik the Barbaric Brothers to put toxic slug into the water." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Barbaric Brothers placed the toxic slug into the water. Meanwhile the kid rangers were watching the Alien rangers.

"Oh no something's wrong. Guys get out of the water quickly." Mark yelled

"Not so fast." Goldar said

"What?" Young Jason asked

"Did you miss us?" Rito asked

"Not really." Young Tommy said

Just then Rito encased the Alien Rangers in a forcefeild.

"Oh no." Young Jason said

"Ha my own fish bowl." Rito said

"That's it. It's time to take out the Garbage." Mark said

"You have no powers." Goldar said

"The Power coins Rita and Zedd destroyed were fake." Mark said

"What?" Rito and Goldar asked

"It's Morphin time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Mark then kicked Goldar to the ground and back kicked Rito. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha was trying to free the Alien Rangers.

"I can't break the Alien rangers free." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Lake Mark kicked the device out of Rito's hands and then caught it and released the Alien Rangers.

"Oh no." Rito said

"We're in trouble." Goldar said

The two teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You idiots." Zedd said

"I can't believe you were tricked into believing you had the Real Power Coins." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Alien rangers were trying to catch there breaths.

"You five ok?" Young Laura asked

"There badly hurt by the toxic slug. Alpha teleport them back to the Command Centre." Mark said

"I'm on it." Alpha said

"Mark we leave the monsters in your hands." Delphine said

The Alien Rangers teleported away.

"You five get out of here." Mark said

"Right." The five kid Rangers said

The five kid Rangers then ran off and Mark turned around and saw Derek and Merik the Barbaric Brothers. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Well would you look at that the Blue Wolf Ranger all alone." Zedd said

"Let's make this a really unfair fight." Rita said

"Make our monsters grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back at the lake the Barbaric Brothers grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Dude this is awesome." Derek said

"You said it dude." Merik said

"Young Wolf I have programmed it so you can call forth the other Zords and the White Falcon Zord with your Power Coin. But only for this one time." Lupine said

"Thanks. I need Shogun Megazord Power Now." Mark said

Just then all five Shogun Zords showed up and combined together then Mark hopped inside.

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Mark said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Zord from the Temple of Power showed up.

"Shogun Megafalcon Zord." Mark said

Just then the Shogun Megazord combined with the Falcon Zord to create the Shogun Megafalcon Zord.

"Whoa dude." Merik and Derek said

"You two are finished. Shogun Megafalcon Zord Fire." Mark said

Just then the Shogun Megafalcon Zord fired and destroyed Merik and Derek. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"When did the Blue Ranger learn he could do that?" Zedd asked

"I have no idea." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Jason was there dressed in normal clothes looking at the Alien Rangers.

"Well you five better go home." Mark said

"We will but we will return to help defend this planet." Delphine said

"Thank you it is an honor too met such honorable Rangers. Thank you for what you have done now please go home and recover." Mark said

"We will but we shall return." Corcus said

"I know now you better get going." Mark said

The Five Alien Rangers teleported away.

"Aye, aye, aye. Now what are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha." Mark said

"Mark." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon." Mark said

"Alpha and I have found a sixth Zeo Crystal it is on the planet Neo Eltar. Neo Eltar has been deserted for many years." Zordon said

"Ok. So you want me to go get the Crystal?" Mark asked

"Correct. I have a feeling that your body might have a reaction to the Power Coins I'm not to sure." Zordon said

"I'm ready to go." Mark said

"Good luck Blue Ranger." Zordon said

Alpha then teleported Mark to the Planet Neo Eltar

"We really should tell him Zordon." Alpha said

"I know Alpha but now isn't the right time." Zordon said

Alpha sighed and looked at the viewing Globe.

"Good luck Mark." Alpha said

End of the Alien Trap


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Quest for the Crystal**

On Neo Eltar Mark teleported down he then looked around. Everything was destroyed. Mark then knelt down and picked up and piece of red material.

"What the?" Mark asked

Mark stood up and looked around. He then started walking towards the centre of the destroyed town. In the centre of town Mark stopped and looked around.

"It's even worse here." Mark thought.

Mark walked off the red material flew out of his hand and landed on the ground. Just then a Red flash of light appeared and Mark shut his eyes. Mark opened his eyes and noticed nothing had changed but now he was standing in front of a temple.

"What the heck?" Mark thought.

Mark shrugged and walked inside. Meanwhile back on earth at the Water Park the five kid Rangers, Bulk, Skull and Mr. Wilton all walked up.

"This is going to be great." Young Jason said

"You said it." Young Kimberly said

"Ok kids. Go and have fun." Mr. Wilton said

The kids walked off.

"I'm worried has anyone seen Mark?" Young Joey asked

"No." Young Tommy said

"I'll contact Zordon and meet up with you guys." Young Jason said

"Ok." The other four said

The four kid Rangers walked off. Jason then pulled out the Viewing Globe Communicator.

"Zordon it's Jason." Young Jason said

"Yes Jason." Zordon said

"The others and I were wondering where Mark disappeared too." Young Jason said

"He's gone to get a Zeo Crystal we found." Zordon said

"What Zeo Crystal?" Young Jason asked

"We found a sixth piece of the Zeo Crystal. Mark is the only one who can get it." Zordon said

"Did the Alien Rangers make it home?" Young Jason asked

"I'll check." Zordon said

Meanwhile on Aquitar the Alien Rangers were re-hydrating.

"Rangers of Aquitar." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon." Delphine said

"How are you?" Zordon asked

"We are re-Hydrated and feeling better. We are sorry we had to leave like we did." Delphine said

"That's ok. We'll contact you when we need you." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon." Delphine said

Meanwhile back in the Water Park.

"There fine Jason." Zordon said

"Oh good." Young Jason said

"Try not to worry. Now go tell the others to have fun and you do the same." Zordon said

"You got it." Young Jason said

Young Jason put the Viewing Globe Communicator in his back pack and walked over to the others.

"Well?" Young Kimberly asked

"Mark's searching for a sixth Zeo Crystal while the Alien Rangers are fully healed." Young Jason said

"Alright." The other Four Kids said

"But Zordon wants us to relax and have fun." Young Jason said

"We're so in." The other four kids said

The five kid Rangers then walked off to have some fun. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Where is that Blue Ranger?" Zedd asked

"I don't know Zeddy but I don't like it." Rita said

"Neither do I last time we forgot to find out where he went he became stronger. We can't let that happen again." Zedd said

"Well we better start searching." Rita said

Meanwhile back on Neo Eltar Mark walked into the temple and saw something he walked up to it and there was a case with five stones with five different shapes on them.

"What are these?" Mark thought.

Mark picked it up and it was light. He then looked at each symbol.

"An Oval, Two lines, an upside down Triangle, a square and a Star. These look like the same symbols that were on the Zeo Crystal. I don't know what they are but they might come in handy." Mark said

Just then Mark noticed a yellow piece of Material and a Blue Piece of Material. Mark shrugged and picked them up and then dropped the Yellow piece of Material and it shone yellow. Mark closed his eyes and then opened them and he was back outside.

"Different I wonder where the Blue one will take me." Mark thought.

Mark dropped the blue piece of Material and it shone Blue. Mark closed his eyes and then opened them and saw he was in front of another temple.

"I wonder what's in here." Mark thought.

Mark walked into the temple. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle Rito and Goldar walked in.

"Ah good there you two are now take this detonator and go under the command centre and place it directly under the Command Centre." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Rito and Goldar teleported away with the device. Under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar showed up.

"So I guess this is the map." Rito said

"Ok you hold the device while I hole the map." Goldar said

"No way." Rito said

Rito then decided to rip the map in half and Goldar wondered how he got stuck with the fool. Meanwhile back at the Water Park the kids were having fun going down the water slides. Young Kimberly then walked up to Jason.

"You ok?" Young Kimberly asked

"Yeah I will be when Mark gets back." Young Jason said

"True." Young Kimberly said

"Come on let's enjoy this day." Young Jason said

Young Kimberly nodded and the two walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Any luck finding the Blue Ranger?" Rita asked

"None. I don't know where Zordon sent him." Zedd said

"Pheados?" Rita asked

"Nah I check." Zedd said

"The Temple of Power?" Rita asked

"Nope." Zedd said

"I wonder where that giant head sent him." Rita said

"No idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back on Neo Eltar Mark had entered the Temple and saw something at the end of it. Mark walked up and saw what looked like a pole in a stone.

"What the?" Mark asked

Mark then touched it and then an orb appeared on top of the pole.

"It's a staff." Mark thought.

Mark pulled the staff out of the stone. Mark looked at the staff.

"What is this?" Mark thought.

The staff had only the orb at the top but other then that it looked like a pole.

"I guess this must be connected to something." Mark said

Just then Mark saw a Pink piece of material and a green piece of material. Mark then picked up the two pieces of Material and then dropped the pink piece of Material. The Pink piece shone brightly and Mark was back outside.

"Ok. Now for the next piece." Mark said

Mark then dropped the Green piece of Material and it shone green. Mark then saw another temple in front of him.

"OK." Mark thought.

Mark walked into the temple unsure what this temple held. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Where did Zordon send him?" Zedd asked

"If we knew that we wouldn't be looking." Rita said

"True." Zedd said

"I wonder what the two idiots are doing." Rita said

"Who knows but it is quiet with out them." Zedd said

"That's true." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Water Park the five kids were having lunch.

I wonder how Mark's doing. Young Joey said

No idea. Young Jason said

Well at least we can have fun. Young Laura said

That's true. Young Kimberly said

Meanwhile back on the Planet Aquitar.

"What's wrong Aurico?" Corcus asked

"It's Mark he's found the Sixth Zeo Crystal but this will be his hardest test." Aurico said

"Not good." Delphine said

"I agree." Tideus said

Meanwhile back at the Water Park the kids were sitting by the pool.

"This is nice." Young Kimberly said

"Yeah I hope we can get back to our normal age soon." Young Jason said

"You said it." Young Tommy said

"It must be weird for Mark being around kids." Young Kimberly said

"Not really since he had to hang around myself and Joey most of the time." Young Laura said

"Yeah and we act like kids all the time." Young Joey said

The other there rolled there eyes and laughed. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"You know we really should be thinking of a plan to destroy those Alien Rangers." Rita said

"Yeah we better otherwise they'll be as annoying as those power brats are." Zedd said

Rita nodded. Meanwhile back at the Water Park. Young Bulk and Young Skull were pulled away by the ears.

"What did they do?" Young Laura asked

"They were playing around throwing things on people going down the slides and pushing there way through lines." The Lifeguard said

"You two never learn." Young Kimberly said

The two got taken away while the five kid Rangers laughed. Meanwhile back on Neo Eltar Mark walked into the temple. But inside it looked more like an Arena.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

Mark walked along. Mark then walked onto the Arena and looked around.

"What the heck?" Mark asked

Mark just shrugged and was about to leave when he saw someone he never wanted to see again standing in front of him. Mark backed up. Meanwhile back in the Water Park. Jason and the others were having fun playing in the water.

"This day has been great." Young Kimberly said

"I'll say." Young Jason said

"It's nice to enjoy the day for once." Young Tommy said

"You said it." Young Laura said

The five kid Rangers played around. Meanwhile back on Neo Eltar. Mark was face to face with the man who he thought was his father.

"Luke." Mark said

"Ah good you remember me. Now for your punishment." Luke said

"No." Mark said quietly

"What?" Luke asked

"No." Mark said louder then before

"Speak up you pathetic weakling." Luke said

Mark put the staff down and the box holding the five stones and then dashed at Luke and slammed his foot into Luke's head. Sending him into the arena wall.

"You're the pathetic weakling. Luke not me you like it when people are cowering at your feet well I'm not doing that anymore. So come on Coward let's see how tough you truly are." Mark said with malice in his tone.

Luke stood up and rubbed his head he looked at Mark who was standing there with eyes of hatred not fear.

"You will break and I will enjoy breaking you." Luke said

"Never again will I break. Never again will I be your little puppet you can torture for your pleasure and your ego. Come on Luke let's see how you like it when someone fights back." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd was sitting on his thrown.

"You know with the way things are going I wouldn't be surprised if Goldar and Rito have gotten lost." Zedd said

"That wouldn't surprise me." Rita said

"Why's that?" Zedd asked

"My brother is an idiot." Rita said

Zedd just nodded and sat there. Meanwhile back on Neo Eltar Luke charged at Mark. But Mark sidestepped out of the way and kicked Luke in the guts.

"You will pay for that." Luke said

"No Luke you will pay. I'm not scared of you because I know I'm not pathetic and a weakling. You're the weakling by bullying little kids into being afraid of the dark. Until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of like you." Mark said

"What are you saying?" Luke asked

"What I'm saying is that your just as scary as the Boogieman when you know he doesn't exist." Mark said

Just then a bright light shone and Luke disappeared and Mark was in the temple. Mark picked up the staff and the box with the five stones.

"Well looks like I past the test." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"We really need to get new henchmen one day." Zedd said

"I know but there best we can do on such short notice." Rita said

"True." Zedd said

(A/N sorry about the Rita and Zedd parts I have no idea what to write for them so I'm making them sound board since they want to know where the Blue Ranger disappeared too. I'll let you get back to the story)

Meanwhile back on Neo Eltar Mark walked up to the altar in the temple and saw a Crystal in a stone. Mark pulled out the Crystal and a surge of energy that looked black ran though his body.

"Wow this symbol is different." Mark thought.

The Symbol had three lines going sideways and a line going down the centre making it look like six lines. Mark then saw a Black piece of material and then picked it up and dropped it. Mark then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Water Park the Viewing Communicator beeped so Jason pulled it out.

"Yes Zordon." Young Jason said

"Rangers we have found a way to return the earth back to it's rightful time. Now get ready for teleportation." Zordon said

"Right." Young Jason said

"This is awesome." Young Kimberly said

"I know." Young Joey said

"We're ready Alpha." Young Jason said

Just then the five kids teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar got lost and what was worse for them Rito burned up Goldar's half of the map.

"This is impossible." Goldar said

Meanwhile inside the Command Centre the five kid Rangers teleported in. Just then Mark teleported down.

"Mark." The five kids said

"Hey guys." Mark said

"I see you got the Zeo Crystal but what's with the Box and staff?" Zordon asked

"I don't know but inside this box is five stones that have the same symbols as the Zeo Crystal. The Staff was in the second temple I went into and the third well I had to fight the guy I thought was my dad." Mark said

"Good to see you back. Now Rangers." Zordon said

The kids looked at Zordon.

"As Mark has gained a piece of the Zeo Crystal you five must collect the five remaining pieces." Zordon said

"But weren't they scattered across time?" Mark asked

"Yes but Alpha and I have found the pieces. Now Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, Joey and Laura are you five ready to take this journey to find the five remaining Zeo Crystals?" Zordon asked

The five kid Rangers nodded.

"Good then let the Zeo Quest Begin." Zordon said

End of Quest for the Crystal


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Water you thinking**

In the Mountains Mark, The Alien rangers and the five kid Rangers all walked down.

"Well guys this is it the beginning point of your journeys." Mark said

"Now what?" Young Laura asked

"I don't know." Young Tommy said

"Look to your heritage for answers." Delphine said

"Our heritage I don't understand." Young Joey said

"All things are reviled in time." Aurico said

"Time is one thing we don't have we better get going." Young Tommy said

"Ok Zordon there ready." Mark said

Just then Zordon opened up the time hole. The kid rangers looked on then Jason jumped into the time hole

"Act wisely Jason." Cestro said

Then Kimberly jumped into the time hole

"The strength lies within Kimberly." Aurico said

Then Tommy jumped into the time hole

"May the power protect you Tommy." Delphine said

Then Laura jumped into the time hole

"Look to your heritage Laura." Tideus said

And then Joey jumped into the time hole

"Let your spirit guide you Joey." Corcus said

The time hole then closed.

"Good luck guys." Mark said

Just then Cestro started to weaken.

"Cestro what's wrong?" Mark asked

"His hydration level is very low. We must find him a pure water source immediately." Delphine said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"The Alien Ranger is drying up." Rita said

"Yes and this is the perfect time to send down Witchblade." Zedd said

"But what about there Battle Borgs?" Rita asked

"I'll place a barrier around the planet to stop them from calling there Battle Borgs." Zedd said

"Perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile in Rome Joey dropped in and looked around he then noticed he was a teenager again.

"Wow I'm in Rome and why am I a teenager again?" Joey asked himself

Joey shrugged then started walking around until he saw a kid.

"Excuse me." Joey said

"Yes." The kid said

"Oh you speak English." Joey said

"Of course but not very well." The kid said

"Well I was wondering. Have you seen a Crystal?" Joey asked

"Yes I have but a gladiator is blocking it." The kid said

"Can you take me too it. I really need that crystal." Joey said

"Ok but I can only take you as far as the steps the rest is on your own." The kid said

"Thanks." Joey said

The two then walked off. Meanwhile back in the Command centre

"Since we don't have any data it's impossible to know where a pure water source is." Alpha said

"Wait Delphine you can communicate with different marine life right?" Mark asked

"Yes we speak several marine languages." Delphine said

"Come on the marine life at the Angel Grove Aquarium might have the answer." Mark said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Elementary Young Bulk and Young Skull were talking about the Alien Rangers. Meanwhile under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar were lost.

"Come on let's split up." Rito said

"Fine." Goldar said

So Goldar went left while Rito went right. Meanwhile at the Aquarium Billy and the Alien Rangers walked in.

"Fascinating." Delphine said

"Well see if you can communicate with them Cestro." Mark said

Cestro then started to communicate with the marine life.

"Intelligent creatures." Cestro said

"Did they give you a location?" Mark asked

"Yes they said there is a very pure water source outside of Angel Grove." Cestro said

"A stream." Corcus said

"There's a stream near the quarry." Mark said

"Then you must go at once." Delphine said

"It's Morphin time." Cestro said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

At the Quarry Cestro showed up.

"So this is the Quarry now the water should be where the vegetation turns green." Cestro said

Just then Cestro sensed he wasn't alone and then Witchblade showed up.

"I don't have time for this." Cestro said

"Well then make time." Witchblade said

"I must find water fast." Cestro thought.

Meanwhile back in Rome Joey and the boy walked up to the temple where the Crystal was being held.

"This is as far as I can take you." The boy said

"Thanks." Joey said

"Good luck." The boy said

Joey waved as the boy walked off. Then Joey walked into the temple. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"While Rito gets lost I'll leave a trail for myself." Goldar said

Goldar then laid down a trail of popcorn. Meanwhile back at the Aquarium Mark's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Mark said

"Mark. Cestro got attacked at the Quarry before he could get to the water." Zordon said

"Right." Mark said

Mark then walked up to the Alien Rangers.

"Delphine. Cestro's in trouble he was attacked before he could re-hydrate." Mark said

"Then we must go at once." Delphine said

"Good luck guys." Mark said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"We need Aquitar ranger Power." The Four Alien Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the Quarry Cestro was trying to find the water.

"Not so fast." Witchblade said

Cestro then got blasted into the water by Witchblade. Just then the other four Alien Rangers showed up

"Cestro believe in the power of water." Aurico said

"Your friends have come to your aid." Delphine said

"Now let's get this witch." Corcus said

"By working together." Tideus said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I think we better upgrade this fight." Rita said

"I agree." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Quarry. Witchblade grew thirty stories tall.

"We need the Battle Borgs." Aurico said

"Right." Delphine said

"Battle Borgs descend." The five Alien Rangers said

"What's going on?" Delphine asked

"It appears Zedd is blocking us from calling our Battle Borgs." Cestro said

"Then we need to call on the Shogun Zords." Delphine said

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." All five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Shogun Zords showed up.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Aurico said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Cestro said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Corcus said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Tideus said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Delphine said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up its Flame Saber and then struck and destroyed Witchblade. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Witchblade failed." Rita said

"Dang I forgot about the Shogun Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Goldar found a dead end then turned back to follow his trail but found Rito eating it.

"What are you doing?" Goldar asked

"What I was hungry." Rito said

"You were hungry." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Rome. Joey walked into the temple and saw the Crystal. Then Joey saw the Gladiator.

"Oh crud." Joey thought.

"So little boy what have you come here for?" The Gladiator asked

"I came for the Crystal." Joey said

"You'll have to get past me to do so." The Gladiator said

Joey smirked and the Gladiator attacked. But Joey ducked and dodged the Gladiator's attack then tripped the Gladiator up.

"Not so cocky now." Joey said

"You'll pay for that." The Gladiator said

"I doubt it." Joey said

The Gladiator stood up and charged at Joey. But Joey dodged the attack and kicked the Gladiator's leg causing the Gladiator to go down. Then Joey sent the Gladiator backwards with an Uppercut right under the chin.

"I thought you guys are tough I guess it's how it goes the angrier you get the less focused your attacks are." Joey said

"Why you brat." The Gladiator said

The Gladiator stood up and then pulled out a sword. The Gladiator then charged at Joey but Joey moved out of the way and slammed his foot into the back of the Gladiator's head knocking him unconscious.

"Well that shut him up. Who knew that thinking could help you?" Joey asked himself

Joey grabbed the key and opened the doors and grabbed the crystal. Just then a Green Surge of energy ran though him. Then Joey turned back into a kid and the Gladiator disappeared

"What the?" Young Joey asked

Young Joey shrugged and then got teleported away. The Gladiator looked confused as to what just happened. Meanwhile back in the Command Center Young Joey teleported down.

"Joey." Delphine said

"Hey. I got my crystal." Young Joey said

"Great job Joey." Mark said

"Thanks. Though I had to get past a gladiator." Young Joey said

"I think your test was to see if you could use your head and not just your strength." Mark said

"True." Young Joey said

"I'm glad your back Joey." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Young Joey said

"Now I just hope Jason, Kimberly, Laura and Tommy get back safely." Mark said

"Same here." Alpha said

End of Water you thinking.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Along came a Spider**

At Billy's Lab Mark and Cestro were working on a device to recombine the Zeo Crystals. Tideus was also there watching. Mark then put down his tools.

"What is wrong Mark?" Cestro asked

"The space modulator it's not strong enough for what we want it to do." Mark said

"Then we must locate another one." Tideus said

"It's not that simple." Mark said

"Then where do you think one might be?" Cestro asked

"I think Angel Grove University might have one. I'll go check in the mean time you two stay here and try to keep out of trouble." Mark said

"Who us?" Tideus asked

Mark winked and walked off. The two aquation rangers started winking since they had never seen it before. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle

"So Mark's creating a device to recombine the Zeo Crystal." Rita said

"Ha even though Joey may have gotten his the other four will never get there Crystals in time." Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked husband." Rita said

Meanwhile in Paris Young Kimberly was walking along until she saw an old woman.

"Excuse me." Young Kimberly said

"Yes little girl." The woman said

"I was wondering if you could tell me if you've seen a crystal." Young Kimberly said

"Yes I have but this crystal can't be obtained normally." The woman said

"What do you mean?" Young Kimberly asked

"Follow me it's time for you to take a journey into your heart." The woman said

Just then the woman shone bright pink and both she and Kimberly disappeared. Meanwhile back in Billy's lab.

"I can't wait for Mark to return. I must re-hydrate soon." Tideus said

"Just try too. Keep it out of your mind." Cestro said

"I'm sorry Cestro but I must re-hydrate." Tideus said

"Yes we can't put it off much longer." Cestro said

The two then walked off and turned off the light. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"So the two Alien Rangers are getting dehydrated." Rita said

"Well I'll place Arachnofiend in Billy's lab for when they return." Zedd said

"Itsy Bitsy Spider ran up the water spout." Rita said

"But this little spider will wash the Rangers out." Zedd said as he zapped a Spider.

Meanwhile under the Command Centre Goldar and Rito were still walking around.

"Are we there yet?" Rito asked

"Is that all you can say?" Goldar asked

"No I'm just board." Rito said

The two kept walking and Goldar tried to ignore Rito. Meanwhile back in Paris Kimberly opened her eyes and saw she was in a house. Just then she saw herself but with Tommy.

"What's going on?" Young Kimberly asked

"I'm showing you two different futures. But there is only one true future you must choose the right one." The woman said

Young Kimberly nodded and watched the scene.

"Hello." Tommy said

"Hi." Kimberly said

"How was your day?" Tommy asked

"Good the students are getting better." Kimberly said

"That's good." Tommy said

Just then there as a knock at the door. Tommy went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked angrily

Young Kimberly looked and saw Jason standing there but he didn't look well.

"I just came to talk Tommy." Jason said

"No you want Kimberly." Tommy said

"Tommy for the last time. Kimberly is your wife I lost my chance so stop rubbing it in my face." Jason said

"That's right. Kimberly is my wife so stay the hell away." Tommy said

"Tommy. You can't." Kimberly said

"Don't you dare." Tommy said

"What Tommy? Allow him in. Jason what happened to you?" Kimberly asked

"My dojo had to close down. I was kicked out of my apartment I have no where to go." Jason said

"Ha to bad for you goodbye." Tommy said slamming the door.

"Tommy." Kimberly said

"Shut up." Tommy said

Young Kimberly closed her eyes.

"What was that?" Young Kimberly asked

"You were still Tommy's girlfriend and he knew of Jason's crush on you and he kept rubbing it in Jason's face. Then when you two got married he started to control your life." The woman said

"I don't want that life." Young Kimberly said

"Be very sure. Come there is another future you must see." The woman said

Young Kimberly nodded and the woman shone brightly again. Meanwhile at Angel Grove University. Mark was talking to one of the Science professors.

"So what exactly are you doing?" The professor asked

"I'm studying the cohesive matrix of Crystals but the space modulator at my high School was strong enough for the experiment." Mark said

"I'm so pleased to meet a young man so interested in science." The Professor said

"Thanks." Mark said

"So you need to borrow the Space Modulator?" The professor asked

"Exactly." Mark said

"OK I'll give you the one NASA gave to us a few years back." The professor said

The students, Mark and the Professor all put there goggles on and watched the rocket being launched. Meanwhile at the carwash Tideus and Cestro walked up.

"What is this place?" Tideus asked

"I believe it is called a drive through." Cestro said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No go back to the lab." Rita said

"Don't worry. I'll send the Tengas to take care of those two." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Carwash. Cestro and Tideus lined up.

"A bit dirty wouldn't you say Cestro." Tideus said

"Yes I would." Cestro said

So as Cestro and Tideus walked through the Carwash re-hydrating the Tengas tried to attack them but got attacked by the giant washers. Then Cestro and Tideus walked out of the Carwash.

"It may not be Aquitar but worth a penny in a storm." Tideus said

Meanwhile back in Paris Young Kimberly opened her eyes and saw her and Jason in the same room as her and Tommy were before.

"Is this me and Jason?" Young Kimberly asked

"Yes." The woman said

Young Kimberly watched the scene.

"Hey babe." Jason said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"So how's Trini doing?" Jason asked

"She's getting there but I'm worried about Billy." Kimberly said

"Same here if he loses Trini I don't know what he'll do." Jason said

"How are the students at the dojo doing?" Kimberly asked

"Great there really improving. Oh I got a letter from Mark the other day." Jason said

"How is he I haven't heard from him since he left for New York." Kimberly said

"He's coming back for a visit with his wife and son." Jason said

"I can't wait to see them again." Kimberly said

"Neither can I. But right now I just want to enjoy my time with you." Jason said as he sat down and pulled Kimberly onto his lap.

Kimberly leaned back and sighed as Jason's wrapped his arms around her. Young Kimberly smiled then looked at the woman.

"Is this true?" Young Kimberly asked

"Neither vision is true. But it's your job to figure out which one is from your mind and which one is from your heart." The woman said

Young Kimberly nodded and looked on. Meanwhile back in Billy's lab. Mark walked in and noticed the light wouldn't turn on.

"Cestro. Tideus. I'm back with the Space Modulator." Mark said

Mark looked around but saw nothing just then a Giant Spider monster appeared.

"What are you?" Mark asked

"I'm Arachnofiend and your coming with me bait." Arachnofiend said

Before Mark could do anything he was captured in a web. A bit later Cestro and Tideus walked back in.

"What happened here?" Tideus asked

"Some sort of battle." Cestro said

"Alien Rangers do you read me?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon." Cestro said

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tideus said

The two teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre Cestro and Tideus teleported in and saw Delphine, Aurico and Corcus.

"Delphine, Aurico and Corcus you have returned from Aquitar." Cestro said

"Zordon has summoned us." Delphine said

"Yes now behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Alien Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"As you can see Mark and the Space Modulator have been captured by Zedd's newest monster Arachnofiend." Zordon said

"We must help him." Tideus said

"I agree." Cestro said

"Alpha will give you the coordinates." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full power." All five Alien Rangers said

Inside Arachnofiend's fair the Alien Rangers teleported down.

"Never before have I seen such an advance web." Aurico said

The Alien Rangers walked on.

"That's it Alien Rangers fall into my trap." Arachnofiend said

Meanwhile back in Paris Young Kimberly and the old woman were back where they started but Young Kimberly was now looking at the woman

"Your Baka the Crane spirit." Young Kimberly said

"Correct." Baka said

"Why have you come?" Young Kimberly asked

"Because I wanted to make sure you knew what truly mattered in your heart." Baka said

"Oh." Young Kimberly said

"Now have you figured it out?" Baka asked

Meanwhile back in Arachnofriend's lair. The Alien Rangers were walking along when Tideus heard something and looked behind him.

"Mark." Tideus said

The rangers then followed Tideus up to Mark.

"No stay back it's a trap." Mark said

Just then a web landed on Aurico and Cestro. Then Arachnofiend attacked the rangers. Tideus got wrapped up in the web and the Aurico got tied up trying to save Mark.

"I've got to help them." Mark thought.

Just then Mark heard the call of the wolf. Mark then closed his eyes and remembered the first day he met Jason and the others and became a Power Ranger. Mark then opened his eyes.

"I can help them." Mark thought.

Mark then tried to reach for his morpher and managed to grab it.

"It's Morphin time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Just then a blue light shone and dissolved the webbing around Mark. Mark then stood up as the Blue Wolf Ranger.

"Hey Arachnofiend." Mark said

"What another Blue Ranger?" Arachnofiend said

"Got that right." Mark said

Mark then pulled out the Wolf Blades and attacked Arachnofiend.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked Delphine

"Yes thank you." Delphine said

"How did you morph?" Corcus asked

"I managed to reach my morpher." Mark said

"Good." Delphine said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No the Arachnofiend is losing." Zedd said

"Let's turn up the stakes." Rita said

"I agree." Zedd said

"Make our Monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after they crossed Staffs.

Meanwhile back in Arachnofiend's lair. Arachnofiend grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We have to get out into the open." Aurico said

"I'll stay here and try and get the Space Modulator." Mark said

"Right." The Five Alien Rangers said

In the City the Five Alien Rangers ran up.

"We need the Battle Borgs." Aurico said

"Battle Borgs descend." The Five Alien Rangers said

The Five Battle Borgs showed up and started fighting the Arachnofiend.

"Looks like we could use a little more fire power." Corcus said

"I agree." Cestro said

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Shogun Zords showed up and combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up its Flame Saber and then struck and destroyed Arachnofiend. Meanwhile back in Arachnofiend's lair the Alien Rangers ran up to Mark who was still morphed as the Blue Ranger.

"Is the Space Modulator alright?" Cestro asked

"Yes it's fine." Mark said

"Thank goodness." Tideus said

Meanwhile back in Paris Kimberly looked at Baka and then thought of the two scenes and then realized which one was which.

"The scene of Tommy and I was created from my mind. The scene of Jason and I was created from my heart." Young Kimberly said

"Correct young one. The love you have for Jason is stronger then any evil. Always remember that. Also tell the Wolf Ranger that he really should wear more black he looks good in it." Baka said

"Baka." Young Kimberly said

"What with Marlon, Valin, Lupine and Rach. Ursa and I like to look at the male rangers of earth there all hot. Well Ursa thinks Joey is hot but I prefer the other three but not Tommy as much." Baka said

Young Kimberly laughed just then Baka disappeared and in her place was the Zeo Crystal. Kimberly picked it up and a surge of Pink Energy ran through her body and she teleported away. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"No those power brats have gained another Zeo Crystal." Zedd said

"Don't worry. There's still three more pieces." Rita said

"Good point." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Young Joey and Mark were there when Young Kimberly teleported in.

"Kimberly your back." Young Joey said

"Yep and I've got my Zeo Crystal." Young Kimberly said

"She shoots she scores." Young Joey said

"Good to have you back." Mark said

"Thanks so have you finished the device yet?" Young Kimberly asked

"Almost I had a bug problem but the Alien Rangers helped me fix it." Mark said

"Where are the Alien Rangers?" Young Joey asked

"At the Car Wash." Mark said

"Without a car?" Young Joey said

"Don't ask." Mark said

The two young Rangers laughed. Then Kimberly noticed Mark's necklace.

"Hey you're wearing the Wolf Necklace I gave you." Young Kimberly said

"Yeah I've been wearing it for a while but it's been hiding under my shirts." Mark said

"OK. Oh and by the way. Baka the Crane Spirit told me to tell you to wear more black clothes apparently you look good in black." Young Kimberly said

"Oh boy." Mark said

The two younger rangers laughed again. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar found the entrance to the cave.

"Oh no." Goldar said

"Hey Goldar are we there yet?" Rito asked

"Shut up Rito." Goldar said

Goldar wondered how he got stuck with Rito.

End of along came a Spider.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Sowing the Seas of Evil**

In Native America Tommy landed and looked around then a lady walked up.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a special Crystal." Young Tommy said

The lady pointed up and Tommy looked up and saw a Falcon. Tommy smiled and thanked the lady before following the Falcon. Meanwhile in Australia Laura landed.

Laura then looked around and saw Koalas and Kangaroos.

"Am I home?" Laura asked

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park Mark and Cestro were placing boxes on the ground.

"So what is this stuff Mark?" Cestro asked

"It's actually a device that if I'm correct will help produce Aquation water." Mark said

"I hope this works." Cestro said

"One questin Cestro do you have someone like Zedd and Rita?" Mark asked

"Yes Hydro Hog is the emperor of the Dark waters and has tried to take over our planet." Cestro said

"Nasty." Mark said

"Very." Cestro said

The two kept talking while working on the device. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Emperor of the Dark Waters." Zedd said

"Yes with him trashing the city and sucking the Rangers dry they won't last for long." Rita said

"Perfect. Now Finster." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

"I want you to create a teleportation device to bring Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Finster said

Meanwhile back in Native America Tommy walked up the mountains and then saw a man.

"You did well to follow the Falcon." The man said

"Thanks and you are?" Young Tommy asked

"I am True of Heart." The man said

"Hi. I guess you already know my name." Young Tommy said

"Correct young one. Now you have to find a Crystal right?" True of Heart asked

"Yeah." Young Tommy said

"Good now you must follow your heart to find the place where the Crystal is hidden." True of Heart said

Tommy looked up and saw the falcon. Tommy then walked off with True of Heart nodded before disappearing. Meanwhile back in Australia. Laura was walking along when a jeep pulled up.

"Excuse me but can you help?" Young Laura asked

"Of course." The lady said

Laura looked at the lady and noticed she looked like her as a teenager. Laura just shook her head.

"Well I'm looking for a crystal." Young Laura said

"Are you're here for the crystal. Well I'm Agatha please hop in." Agatha said

Laura hopped into the jeep.

"Now we must hurry or the Crystal will be lost forever." Agatha said

"I'm ready." Young Laura said

Agatha and Laura then drove off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Finster walked in.

"Lord Zedd. I have finished the device." Finster said

"Good now to transport Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Corcus asked

"Zedd is trying to communicate with someone on Aquitar." Alpha said

"He must be trying to teleport something here." Delphine said

"Or maybe trying to teleport us back home." Aurico said

Meanwhile under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar were still lost.

"Now which way?" Rito asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park Mark and Cestro finished building the device.

"Alright Cestro let's see if this re-hydrates you." Mark said

Cestro stepped into the device and Mark started it up and soon a cloud showed up and then water came out of the machine re-hydrating Cestro. Then Mark stopped the machine.

"Well how do you feel?" Mark asked

"Fully re-hydrated." Cestro said

"Yes." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No that brat Mark is getting on my nerves." Rita said

"Tengas go down there and destroy that machine." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Tengas showed up.

"Ready Mark?" Cestro asked

"You bet." Mark said

"It's Morphin time." Cestro said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

"Blue Wolf." Mark said

The two Blue Rangers started fighting the Tengas but three of the Tengas destroyed the machine.

"No." Mark said

Mark then pulled out the Wolf Blades and activated the Wolf Ninja Strike and took down the Tengas and making them fly off.

"That was impressive Mark." Cestro said

"Thanks." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Australia an old woman walked up and Agatha pulled over.

"Please can you help me get home?" The old lady asked

"We don't have time for this if we don't hurry the crystal will be gone forever." Agatha said

"But she needs help." Young Laura said

"All I ask is for help to get home." The old lady said

"The choice is yours Laura." Agatha said

Meanwhile back in native America Tommy walked through the woods.

"Now which way?" Young Tommy thought.

Tommy then closed his eyes. Tommy then opened his eyes and saw an arrow on the tree pointing to the right. So Tommy followed the direction the arrow was pointing.

Just then True of heart showed up.

"You are going in the right direction Tommy." True of Heart said before he disappeared.

Meanwhile back in Australia.

"So what's it to be Laura?" Agatha asked

"I'm helping this nice lady. The Crystal can wait." Young Laura said getting out of the jeep.

"You have made your choice I can no longer help you." Agatha said

Laura and the old lady walked off as Agatha and the jeep disappeared.

"Thank you child." The old lady said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park both Mark and Cestro were still morphed checking out the machine.

"Well is it fixable?" Cestro asked

"Not quite it will take to long to get the parts." Mark said

"Then the others can only fight at half there strength." Cestro said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"We shall now bring Hydro Hog to Earth." Zedd said

"Yeah and this time we'll bring home the bacon." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Zedd's trying to bring Hydro Hog here." Alpha said

"That is bad we have to stop him". Delphine said

"Alpha contact Mark and Cestro your going to need help to stop Zedd's transmission." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Australia Laura and the old lady made it to the lady's house.

"Thank you child now please sit I want to give you something." The old lady said

"I really should be getting on my way." Young Laura said

"Please I insist." The old lady said

Laura sat down then the old lady walked in. Then walked out with a box and handed it to Laura. Laura opened the box and saw the Zeo Crystal. Laura picked it up and a Yellow surge of energy ran through Laura's body.

"I don't understand." Young Laura said

"When you give up something to help others you are always rewarded." The old lady said

"Ursa the Bear Spirit?" Young Laura asked

"Yes young on it's me you now have the Zeo Crystal and your going to need it because an even greater evil then Lord Zedd and Rita is approaching Earth." Ursa said

Laura just nodded then teleported away and Ursa disappeared. Meanwhile back in native America Tommy walked along until he saw True of Heart and three pieces of clothed rolled up.

"Hello Tommy you have done well." True of Heart said

"Thank you Marlon the Falcon Spirit." Young Tommy said

"So you figured me out." Marlon said

"It wasn't hard I kept seeing a Falcon." Young Tommy said

"Correct now I need you to focus and find the Zeo Crystal before I give you this half of the Arrow Head." Marlon said

Tommy then closed his eyes then both the left and right cloths disappeared then Tommy opened his eyes and picked up the final cloth and pulled out the Zeo Crystal and a Blue Surge of energy ran through his body.

"You have done it Tommy. Now I give this to you half of the Arrowhead." Marlon said

Marlon then handed Tommy half of the Arrowhead

"But why?" Young Tommy asked

"Because it will help you to find someone from your past." Marlon said

"Who?" Young Tommy asked

"I can not tell you now. For now you must get going a greater evil then Lord Zedd and Rita is approaching Earth." Marlon said

Young Tommy nodded and teleported away and Marlon disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Tommy and Laura teleported in.

"Tommy Laura your back." Delphine said

"Yeah and I got my Zeo Crystal." Young Laura said

"And mine too." Young Tommy said

"Ready Alpha?" Mark asked

"What's going on?" Young Tommy asked

"Zedd's trying to teleport an evil being from Aquitar to here." Mark said

"All set Mark." Alpha said

"Fire." Mark said

Just then the transmission beam was blocked.

"Yeah." The two Ranger kids said

"Thank goodness." Delphine said

"Yeah now all we need to do is wait for Jason to come home." Mark said

"That's true." Young Tommy said

"But I have a feeling his will be the hardest." Mark said

The two younger Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No they blocked our transmission." Rita said

"Yes and they've gained four pieces of the Zeo Crystal." Zedd said

"Don't worry there's one left and that one will be the hardest." Rita said

"I hope so in the mean time I'm going to figure out a way to get the Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

End of Sowing the Seas of Evil.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Hogday Afternoon Part1**

In the Command Centre the four kid Rangers and Mark were all looking at his device.

"I can't believe you finished it." Young Tommy said

"It's not quite complete we still need Jason's Zeo Crystal." Mark said

"I will be glad when all of you will be back in the same dimension." Zordon said

"I hope Jason gets back soon." Young Kimberly said

"You said it." Young Joey said

"Don't worry about Jason he can take care of himself." Mark said

"True." Young Laura said

Meanwhile in Hawaii Jason landed on the ground. He then noticed he was back to his original Age.

"What the? There must be a reason why I'm back as a Teenager." Jason thought.

Jason shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"We have got to figure out a way to get Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

"I agree but how?" Rita asked

"What about a decoy message your lordship?" Finster asked

"Of course I'll send a decoy for Alpha to block then send the real message." Zedd said

"Brilliant." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark was looking at the Zeo Crystal he collected

"Why don't you put that with the others?" Alpha asked

"It won't go with them." Mark said

"I wonder why?" Alpha asked

"I have no idea." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Hawaii Jason was walking along until he heard a falcon call and then looked over to the direction of the noise and saw the White Falcon Ranger walking towards him.

"What the?" Jason asked

"Are you ready to be defeated Jason?" The White Falcon Ranger asked

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked

"It's time for you to be defeated." The White Falcon Ranger said

"Bring it on." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the White Falcon Ranger. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle Zedd sent the decoy Message.

"Well did you send it?" Rita asked

"I just sent the Decoy message now let's see how Alpha responds." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd's at it again." Alpha said

"Alpha, get ready to block that message." Zordon said

Alpha then shot a beam from the Command Centre that blocked the decoy message. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Alpha blocked the message." Rita said

"Now to send the real one." Zedd said

Zedd then sent the real message.

"Hydro Hog appear to me." Zedd said

"What is it you want Zedd?" Hydro Hog asked as he appeared

"How would you like to drain the Earth of its water supply and destroy the Alien Rangers at the very same time?" Zedd asked

"So you can't get rid of the Alien Rangers yourselves huh?" Hydro Hog asked

"We don't have the power of evaporation like you do." Rita said

"Alright I'll do it." Hydro Hog said

"Excellent get ready to leave at once." Zedd said

"I'm on my way." Hydro Hog said

Hydro Hog then disappeared.

"Perfect now we watch those Alien Rangers dry up." Rita said

"Yes and we'll have finally won." Zedd said

Meanwhile under the Command Centre. Rito and Goldar were still walking around.

"I'm telling you we're going the wrong way." Rito said

"Hey look a sign Command Centre this way." Goldar said

"Well that's convenient." Rito said

So Rito and Goldar walked on. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alien Rangers teleported in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the lake Re-Hydrating." Alpha said

"We were but our sonar preceptors' sensed danger approaching earth." Delphine said

"You are Correct Delphine. Behold the Viewing globe." Zordon aid

The kid Rangers, Mark and the Alien rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw something splash into the lake.

"What is that?" Young Joey asked

"It is very bad." Aurico said

Meanwhile at the lake Hydro Hog showed up.

"Water, water everywhere and all for me to drink." Hydro Hog said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"It is him the Hydro Hog." Delphine said

"Zedd and Rita must have succeeded in bringing him to Earth." Cestro said

"Delphine can you and your Battle Borgs defeat the Hydro Hog here on earth?" Zordon asked

"Our Battle Borgs have never been able to beat the Hydro Hog." Corcus said

"Then we shall use the Shogun Zords if nessessary. I have seen planets reduced to waste lands before this foul creature." Delphine said

"We must hurry." Aurico said

"It's Morphin Time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full power." All Five Alien Rangers said

Back at the lake the Alien Rangers showed up.

"Well if it isn't the Alien Rangers." Hydro Hog said

"Leave this planet at once Hydro Hog." Aurico said

"As if time for a drink." Hydro Hog said

"Quick lets get between him and the water." Aurico said

The five Alien Rangers flipped over Hydro Hog.

"Hold it Hydro Hog we won't allow you to drain the Earth's water." Aurico said

"As if you can stop me." Hydro Hog said

The five Alien Rangers then started fighting Hydro Hog but he grabbed Delphine and drained the water out of her body.

"Delphine." Aurico said

"We have to stop him." Tideus said

"I agree." Cestro said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no there weakening." Young Kim said

"Mark you have to help them." Young Joey said

"No not yet." Zordon said

"Ok." Mark said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar were now right underneath the Command Centre.

"Ok Rito, now place the devices over there." Goldar said

"Why do I have to do it?" Rito asked

"To ensure maximum damage." Goldar said

"OK." Rito said

Meanwhile back at the lake Hydro Hog now had a hold of Cestro, Aurico and Corcus and was draining the water from there bodies. Tideus then tried to attack but the same fate befell him.

"Now to soak up the water." Hydro Hog said

"No." Aurico said

Just then a giant Water fountain shot up into the sky.

"You lose Rangers." Hydro Hog said

Meanwhile back in Hawaii Jason kept fighting the White Falcon Ranger.

"You're a lot stronger then I thought you were." The White Falcon Ranger said

"I always fight to protect my friends and family and to defend myself. I know my limits and I know when to quit. And this is not the time to quit." Jason said

"Then come on Jason." The White Falcon Ranger said

Jason and the White Falcon Ranger kept on fighting. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito placed the four outer pieces of the detonation device around the place. Meanwhile back at the lake.

"I don't care what happens to us just let the Children get out of the water." Aurico said

"The kids I'm not going to hurt them." Hydro Hog said

Just then all the water from the lake dried up and Hydro Hog teleported away and the Alien Rangers fainted. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Mark we have to do something." Young Kimberly said

"Alpha teleport them to the community pool." Mark said

"On it." Alpha said

Back at the lake the Alien Rangers teleported away. At the Community Swimming Pool the Alien Rangers landed but had powered down and the water was already gone.

"Sorry Alien Rangers no water here." Hydro Hog said

Hydro Hog then teleported away. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito walked up to Goldar.

"Ok now what?" Rito asked

"Now activate the Device." Goldar said

"Certainly." Rito said

Rito activated the device and it started counting down. Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Finster, go find Rito and Goldar." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"What are you up too?" Zedd asked

"I'm going to get Rito and Goldar to snatch the Zeo Crystal after the Rangers have finished putting it together." Rita said

"Great Idea". Zedd said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rita showed up.

"Hi sis." Rito said

"Have you two activated the device?" Rito asked

"No you just caught us." Rito said

"Good now when I tell you I want you to grab the Zeo Crystal and bring it back to the Castle." Rita said

"Right." Rito said

"And if you fail don't bother coming back." Rita said

Rita then teleported off and both Goldar and Rito looked at each other nervously.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Have you found a water source?" Mark asked

"No the Hydro Hog moves to fast." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Hawaii Jason dodged The White Falcon Ranger's attack and turned on his heal and kicked the White Falcon Ranger into a tree.

"Very Good Jason. But you have one more fight left." The White Falcon Ranger said

"Ok." Jason said

"This is why you are a Teenager your next opponent will explain more." The White Falcon Ranger said

Jason just nodded then the White Falcon Ranger disappeared. Jason then walked off having no idea what that was about. Meanwhile back at the swimming pool the Alien rangers were getting weaker.

"We need help." Delphine said

End of Hogday Afternoon Part1


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Hogday Afternoon Part2**

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Mark and Alpha were working on a device to try and get some water out of the cloud.

"We found some water." Young Tommy said

"That's the first good news we've had." Alpha said

"You were right Alpha it was in the Command Center's Earthquake readiness kit." Young Joey said

"We better get going." Young Tommy said

"Right." Young Joey said

"I'll have Kimberly and Laura meet you there." Alpha said

The two nodded then teleported away.

"I hope this device works." Billy said

"Same here." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Swimming pool Joey and Tommy teleported down. The two ran over to the Alien Rangers and gave Delphine and Aurico a drink.

"We need a lot more water." Young Joey said

"Don't worry we'll figure something out I hope." Young Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ha those puny Rangers won't be able to help them." Rita said

"You said it those Alien Rangers need a lot more water then that." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Hawaii Jason was walking along when a Power Sword appeared in the tree next to him. Jason pulled the sword out of the tree. Then looked around and saw the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger walk up.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Jason said

"Well sorry to keep you waiting." The Red Ranger said

Jason then threw the sword at the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger caught the Sword and looked at Jason

"It's not my style to use other people's weapons." Jason said

"Very well but you shall lose." The Red Ranger said

"Sorry but that's your job." Jason said

The Red Ranger then charged at Jason. Then the two started fighting each other. Meanwhile back at the Swimming Pool Kimberly and Laura showed up with a wagon full of water.

"We got more water." Young Kimberly said

"Good we need all the water we can get." Young Tommy said

The kid Rangers then gave the water to the Aquations.

"There not doing so well. Young Kimberly said

"Come on Mark they need that rain" Young Tommy thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Mark finished the device.

"Ok Alpha, get me a vision of the cloud." Mark said

"Right." Alpha said

Mark then fired at the vision of the Cloud in the Viewing Globe. Meanwhile back at the Swimming pool it started to rain.

"Yes it's raining." Young Tommy said

"Much better." Delphine said

Just then the rain stopped

"No the rain stopped." Young Joey said

"It is enough to finish what we started." Aurico said

"Careful you guys aren't fully re-hydrated yet." Young Laura said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full Power." All five Alien Rangers said

Meanwhile in the city the Alien Rangers showed up.

"You just don't know when to quit." Hydro hog said

"Yeah never." Aurico said

The Alien Rangers started fighting the Hydro Hog. But were losing the battle. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"How about we make the bacon grow?" Rita asked

"Not a bad idea." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the City. Hydro Hog grew thirty stories tall.

"Hey look at me." Hydro Hog said

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the five Shogun Zords showed up and combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up it's flame Saber and tried to strike Hydro Hog but Hydro Hog caught the sword.

"I don't think so Alien Rangers." Hydro Hog said

Hydro Hog then threw the Shogun Megazord to the ground. Meanwhile under the Command Centre. Goldar and Rito were flipping out over the detonation device

"How do we stop this thing?" Rito asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the four kid Rangers and Mark looked on.

"They need help." Young Tommy said

"I know." Young Kimberly said

"Zordon I need to help them." Mark said

"I agree but be careful." Zordon said

"I'll try." Mark said

"Good luck." Young Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Mark said

"Blue Wolf." Mark called

Back in the city Mark showed up.

"I hope this works. Ninja Falcon Zord." Mark said

Mark then held up his power coin and it fired a white beam into the sky and the Falcon Zord of Pheados showed up. Mark then hopped inside the Falcon Zord.

"Hey Hydro Hog time for you to eat Rockets." Mark said

Just then Mark got the Falcon Zord to fire the rockets out of the tips of its wings.

"You'll pay for that." Hydro Hog said

"Shogun Falcon Megazord." Mark said

Just then the Pheados Falcon Zord combined with the Shogun Megazord to create the Shogun Falcon Megazord.

"You five ok?" Mark asked

"Yes thank you." Delphine said

"Let's get rid of this water hog then you five can re-hydrate." Mark said

"Right." The five Alien Rangers said

"Shogun Falcon Megazord Fire." Mark said

Just then the Shogun Falcon Megazord fired not rockets but six colored beams that turned into the six Sacred Animals that struck and destroyed Hydro Hog.

"Thank you." Corcus said

"No thanks needed Corcus just go and re-hydrate." Mark said

The Alien Rangers teleported back to the lake while Mark teleported back to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Mark teleported in and powered down.

"Great job." Young Laura said

"But how did you call the Falcon Zord?" Young Tommy asked

"I figure since my powers were different I'd give it a shot and it worked." Mark said

"It wasn't that Mark. It's because the Wolf Guardian is able to use the other five Ninjas zords as his own." Zordon thought.

"Well right now we have another thing to worry about." Mark said

"Right. We need to find Jason." Young Joey said

"Exactly." Mark said

"I'll try and find out where he got sent too." Alpha said

"I hope he's ok." Young Kimberly said

"He will be." Mark said

Meanwhile back in Hawaii Jason was fighting the Red Ranger. Just then the Red Ranger knocked Jason to the ground and held his sword.

"Why don't you just give up Jason?" The Red Ranger asked

"Because that is something I'll never do." Jason said

"Then it's over you passed the test." The Red Ranger said as he put his sword in his other hand and held out his left hand.

"What?" Jason asked as he grabbed the Red Ranger's left hand

"Myself and the White Falcon Rangers needed to see if you were still capable of being leader of the team and to that end we had to test you. When I disappear you will turn back into a kid." The Red Ranger said as he helped Jason up

"Ok." Jason said

"You have done well Jason. But there is an enemy coming that is stronger then Rita and Zedd. You must be careful." The Red Ranger said

"Got yah." Jason said

The Red Ranger disappeared and Jason turned back into a Kid. Jason then noticed the Zeo Crystal where the Red Ranger had been standing. Jason picked it up and a Red Surge of energy went through him. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre

"I found Jason." Alpha said

Mark and the kid rangers looked at the Viewing Globe to see Jason holding the final Zeo Crystal.

"Yes he's got the final Crystal." Young Tommy said

"Alright we can finally return to our normal ages." Young Joey said

"Well done Jason. You past Lupine and Valin's fights." Mark thought.

"You ok Mark?" Young Kimberly asked

"I'm proud of each and everyone of you. All five of you past your tests that the Sacred Animals set for you." Mark said

"What?" Young Tommy asked

"Joey met up with Rach, Kimberly met up with Baka, Laura met up with Ursa, Tommy met up with Marlon and Jason had to fight Lupine as the White Falcon Ranger and Valin as the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Mark said

"Oh. How do you know this?" Young Laura asked

"Because Lupine told me his plan." Mark said

The kids nodded. Meanwhile back in Hawaii. Jason smiled and held his crystal up and teleported away. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Jason your back." Young Kimberly said

"Yeah I am. Here you go Mark." Young Jason said as he held out the Crystal

Mark then grabbed the crystal.

"Now Mark you must put all the Zeo Crystals in order." Zordon said

"Right." Mark said

Mark then placed the final Zeo Crystal in its place and the whole device started spinning fast and everyone went to the ground. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar both thought the device was going off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Well looks like the Zeo Crystal is back together." Rita said

"Now to let Goldar and Rito know so they can grab it." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull returned to there normal ages so did everyone one in the world. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the five Ranger kids returned to being teens.

"We're back to normal." Tommy said

"You did it Mark." Joey said

"It's great to have you guys back." Mark said

"You ok?" Jason asked Kimberly

"I am now." Kimberly said as she hugged Jason

Jason smiled and hugged back. The others awed.

"Come on guys we've got some friends to say goodbye too." Mark said

"Right. We'll do that in person." Jason said as he and Kimberly let go of each other

"Let's go." Kimberly said

The Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"The device didn't go off." Rito said

"I hate waiting." Goldar said

"You said it." Rito said

Meanwhile back at the lake. The Rangers teleported down.

"Tommy is that you?" Delphine asked

"Yeah it's me." Tommy said

"Thank you so much for your help." Joey said

"We should thank you. You have taught us so much about your planet." Aurico said

"And it would have been the same if the situation was in reverse." Tideus said

"Yes it would." Kimberly said

"Thank you Mark for helping us get rid of Hydro Hog." Corcus said

"You don't have to thank me I'm just glad I was able to help." Mark said

"We must leave now." Delphine said

"Yes you must return to your planet to get well." Joey said

"If you ever need help just contact us." Jason said

"We will." Corcus said

"Good bye Rangers of Earth." Delphine said

"Good bye Rangers of Aquitar." Tommy said

The Alien Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"Goldar Rito go get the Zeo Crystal." Rita said in voice.

"Finally lets go." Rito said

"Right." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Command Center Goldar and Rito teleported in.

"Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Goldar Rito I order you too leave." Zordon said

"We were just on our way out." Goldar said

"Yeah and with the Zeo Crystal." Rito said as Goldar picked it up.

The two teleported out. Just then the Rangers teleported in.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Rito and Goldar took the Zeo Crystal." Alpha said

"Oh no." Kimberly said

Just then the device went off and the Command Center started blowing up.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Rito and Goldar must have planted a detonation device right under the Command Centre." Mark said

"Rangers you must evacuate." Zordon said

"We can't leave you." Joey said

"We have no choice." Mark said

"But…" Jason started

"No buts about it we have to leave." Mark said

Mark then pressed the teleportation and the six rangers' teleported out of the Command Centre. Outside the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down and watched the Command Centre blow up.

"No this can't be happening." Mark said

"Zordon. Alpha." Kimberly said

"Do you think they survived?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Jason you ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah it's just I've been going to that place for three years it was like a second home." Jason said

"I know what you mean." Tommy said

The Rangers all looked on worried about Zordon.

End of Hogday Afternoon Part2

End of Heroes from another dimension Part2 to be continued in Zeo Rangers Heroes from another Dimension.


End file.
